After Effect
by Esmerada007
Summary: Arthur sets a plan to make Gwen his forever. Merlin enchants Morgana so she doesn't become evil and he soon realizes he can't break the spell and Morgana falls in love with him. Trouble assures when Merlin finds out he changed his destiny and will become king of the Druids. While Uther does anything in his power to find out whom Emrys is. (Story has been Beta)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Arthur sets a plan to make Gwen his forever. Merlin enchants Morgana so she doesn't become evil and he soon realizes he can't break the spell and Morgana falls in love with him. Trouble assures when Merlin finds out he changed his destiny and will become king of the druids. While Uther does anything in his power to find out whom Emrys is and kill him. (Morgana knows Uther is her father. It was never kept from her.)

**Has been Beta**

Rated M

* * *

**Prologue **

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin. The boy became so powerful that even destiny couldn't even set his fate and that he had sealed his destiny with not just the one and true king of Camelot, King Arthur, but also Morgana Pendragon._

_This is how the most powerful warlock in history changed his destiny._

* * *

_Remake of Queen of Hearts._

The doors open to reveal Gwen dressed in a rich, purple and gold gown, walking down the aisle between the knights and courtiers of Camelot. Gwen kneels on the dais before King Arthur.

"By the sacred laws vested in me, I pronounce you Guinevere, Queen of Camelot," King Arthur said smiling. He crowns her, takes her hand and they each sit on a throne.

Morgana wakes startled, and looks at her healing bracelet. She sits up flustered by receiving the same dream over and over each night. She knows this is a vision.

"Is everything alright, My Lady?" Gwen asked.

" I'm fine. It's late. You should go to bed," Morgana says.

"Well, Goodnight."

" Goodnight, Gwen." Morgana watches her leave with relieve. She waits an hour before she gets up and grabs her hooded robe. She opens the door and sneaks outside toward the balcony. She smiles when she sees Morgause standing there.

" Hello, Sister."

Morgana hugs her. "I can't tell you how good it is to see you."

" I received your message. Tell me about these dreams that are so troubling to you."

"They show a ceremony in Camelot. It's my serving girl, Gwen, she sits beside Arthur on a throne. She's crowned queen. I see the same thing night after night. It's a vision I know it is," Morgana said.

"It is a prophecy," her sister said.

"How can that be? She's a servant. Uther would never allow Arthur to marry her," Morgana said frustrated.

There are many futures, Sister. Some are shrouded in mist, and others are clear as cut glass. But your gift is powerful, and this vision cannot be ignored. You cannot allow this serving girl to take your rightful place upon the throne. Whatever relationship exists between Arthur and Gwen, you must destroy it," her sister said.

Morgana smiles. "I have a plan that will work perfectly."

From nearby in the dark, Merlin watches and stands there surprised. What was he going to do? He had to do something. Morgana's sister was turning them against Camelot. Morgana was turning against them. Was what the dragon spoke of coming true? Was Morgana really going to become an evil witch?

He needed a plan and he needed to find one soon.

Gwen arranges breakfast, while Morgana stares at her. Gwen looks up and gasps. "You startled me. You're up early this morning."

"I...I couldn't sleep. I went for a walk. It must be hard."

"What's that?" Gwen asked

" Hiding your feelings for him."

"I'm not sure what you mean." Gwen asked.

"I know how you feel about Arthur and how he feels about you. Do you deny it?" Morgana asked kindly. " It's such a shame you can't be more open about your feelings for each other."

Gwen pulls her hand away surprised. " If you'll excuse me, My Lady."

Morgana smiles.

* * *

Merlin sits at the table with Gaius. "I'm telling you Gaius. She's planning something. She had a vision of Arthur and Gwen together and she's going to do something bad. I know it," Merlin said.

"You can't do anything Merlin. Lady Morgana and no one must know your secret. You can not do anything about it," Gaius said.

"I can help her. Help her with her powers," Merlin said.  
"And make sure she doesn't turn evil.

"No, she could tell Uther and… What do you mean, evil?"

"I spoke with Kilgharrah," Merlin said.

"It's very dangerous to meet him. Especially here in Camelot. Someone could see you," Gaius said.

"He said I have a destiny to restore magic to Camelot. I believe him and I believe Arthur,"

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Kilgharrah said Arthur would be the one and future king of Camelot. He will restore Magic, but I'm suppose to lead him to that," Merlin said.

"You mean, keep him alive long enough," Gaius said knowing the prince was a danger magnet.

"Yes, which is another problem we have. I saw Morgause last night."

"This is not good. I can get someone to mention to Uther that Morgause was in the castle last night, but if you help Morgana your risk exposing your secret," Gaius said.

Merlin sighed. "Arthur and Gwen are my friends. I must do something." Merlin's eyes lit up with gleam. I have a great idea."

"Why do I fear I won't like this," Gaius said.

Merlin only smiled as he told Gaius his plan.

* * *

Morgana stood and reached for the door just when she heard a knock. She jumped startled and opened the door. She was surprised to see Merlin standing there with flowers in his hand. "Merlin, what is this?"

"It's for you, lady Morgana," Merlin smiled in his best interest. His eyes wandered to the tan dress she wore that pushed up her lovely bosom. Oh hells. Why was he looking at her like that? For some reason he never noticed how lovely she was. Maybe it was something she done with her hair.

"Thank you Merlin. Should I be worried why you're being so nice," Morgana teased

"Why wouldn't I? You're beautiful and… can I come in?' Merlin was tongue-tied.

Morgana watched him carefully and smirked noticing his rosy cheeks. 'You may." She stepped aside to let him in. Then she closed the door.

"There is something I want to tell you?" Merlin said. "Something I wish I told you earlier. It might have helped you sooner and I fear…I might be too late."

"Too late for what?" Morgana asked.

Merlin couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. He knew Kilgharrah told him it was best if the witch was dead and Gaius was tell him to keep his secret hidden from her. He didn't believe that. He believed it was possible she could change because he knew what she was going through. "I know what you're going through. I know more than any other druid," he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Morgana asked intrigued.

Merlin leaned closer. "I know what you can do?"

"What are you talking about, Merlin?" Morgana stared at him with a mix of worry and amusement.

"I know you can do magic and are a seer," Merlin said.

"That's outlandish. Do you expect me to…"

"I won't tell anyone," Merlin said

"Why would you think I have magic," Morgana turned away with her back facing him..

Here goes nothing. "I have magic," Merlin whispered.

Morgana turned to face him. "Wha…what?"

Merlin sighed. He prayed he was doing the right thing. He whispered an incantation and his eyes glowed.

Morgana watched with surprised as four yellow butterfly's floated out of his hand and flew around her. Morgana laughed then smiled. 'I can't believe it."

"You must not tell no one of this," Merlin whispered.

Morgana placed the flowers down on her desk. "All this time. How do you keep it so hidden? You been Arthur's servant for two years now and they never expected a thing. Why did you not tell me the day when I thought I was going crazy?"

"I'm sorry. I was scared," Merlin said. "I was afraid you might…tell someone."

"You mean Uther," Morgana rolled her eyes. "He would be the last person I would ever say anything too. This is so good. We could work together and stop him from executing others. Does anyone else know of this?"

"Just my mother and one other person. I have helped many Druids escape Morgana, but I am loyal to Arthur. I see him in the future as the one and future king of Camelot and he will restore magic. I saw it," Merlin said.

"You can't be serious. Arthur is almost like Uther. He will never bring magic back," Morgana said. "Are you a seer too?"

"It is my destiny to help him bring magic back to Camelot," Merlin said. "And yes I can see the future at times."

"Then what did you see? Did you see anything about my fate?" Morgana said.

Merlin wouldn't dare tell her what her fate was. He was hoping to change it. "I saw nothing of your fate. Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"I want to show you something," Merlin said.

Morgana hesitated at first then let him take her hand. They walked to the fireplace and he held her hand as he pointed toward the fire. " Repeat after me."

"Adadaþ þine ast min frndum ond min fedum."Merlin and Morgana's eyes lit yellow and the fire before them danced. Two flames stood above the fire in shape of dragons. Both dragons danced with each other among the flames.

Morgana smiled and watched it. What surprised her even more that Merlin had magic. He was a servant boy. A sorcerer that lied to everyone here. Even Arthur and Uther. They have never expected a thing for the past couple years since Merlin moved here and she would have never expected it. He was good at keeping a secret. For the first time in her life she was glad that Merlin admitted his secret to her. She actually had someone else other than her sister to confine in and to help her with her magic.

"It's good to see you laugh again," Merlin said.

Morgana smiled and cupped his hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome my lady." Merlin smiled and walked toward the door. "Just remember your powers are something to not to be afraid of."

"Can you come back…maybe tonight," Morgana said.

Merlin turned and faced her with a smile on his face. "Sure." Merlin whispered a spell and the dragon from the fire disappeared. Before he left he turned toward Morgana. "You have two paths of your destiny Morgana and I pray you choose the right path to take."

Morgana watched him leave then shuts the door. She wondered what he met. Did he see her destiny? She wasn't sure if she believed that Arthur would bring magic back. She didn't trust that destiny.

Merlin had a wide smile on his face, but it disappeared as he almost ran into Uther.

"What are you doing?" Uther asked with narrowed eyes at the servant.

"Um, nothing. Sorry sire. I was just giving Lady Morgana her breakfast," Merlin said sheepishly.

"Where's Gwen?" Uther asked.

The door open startling Merlin. "Father, stop giving him a hard time. I gave Gwen the day off. Merlin was happy to help," Morgana smiled. "Bye Merlin."

Merlin hurried off as Uther talked with his daughter. That was a close one. He would hate to see what would happen if Uther ever caught him or her with magic.

His mind did wonder how was the picnic with Gwen and Arthur. He hoped they didn't get into any trouble.

* * *

"It feels different, doesn't it? Being away from Camelot?" Gwen asked in Arthur's arms.

"I love Camelot more than I can say, but when I'm there, sometimes I feel I can hardly breathe everyone expects so much of me. Being here with you? I can be myself," Arthur said.

"I like that, you being yourself," Gwen gently traced her finger up his neck.

"Sometimes I dream of leaving Camelot."

"Really? Where would you go?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere where nobody knew who I was. I'd get some land and become a farmer," Arthur said.

Gwen laughs. "I can hardly see you toiling away in the fields all day."

"Obviously I'd take Merlin with me; he can do all the hard work."

"I'm sure he'd love that," Gwen laughs.

Gwen and Arthur recline on pillows cuddled close together.

"We should be heading back to Camelot soon," Gwen said resting her head on his shoulder.

"We could stay a while longer. Don't know when we'll have the chance to do this again," Arthur said with a smile as he caressed her cheek. "Stay still."

"Is it bandits?" Gwen looks alarmed.

Arthur reaches toward his sword, picks up a glove and grabs at something over Gwen's head. She ducks under his arm and gasps. "A wasp."

Arthur grins. Gwen lets out a puff of laughter and kisses Arthur.

Arthur smiles and wraps his arm about her tighter as he lies on top of her and kisses up her neck and toward her lovely lips.

Morgana smiles as Uther and her race toward the clearing out in the woods. She knew it was risky, but she didn't care. She knew Merlin would be mad, but she would make sure he didn't find out. With Merlin by her side she knew they would bring magic back to Camelot. The only problem was she had to get Uther out of the picture for good.

Her first thing was getting Gwen out of Camelot. Even if that met going to drastic measures, so be it. There was no way she was letting Gwen become queen.

Arthur and Gwen are startled out of their make out session when Morgana and Uther ride up. Gwen gasps horrified. Arthur sighs annoyed at his father. How did they find them?

"Arthur!" Uther roars not very happy. "What are you doing with the servant girl?"

Morgana pretends she's surprised.

Arthur helps Gwen up. "What does it look like I was doing father?"

Gwen gasped surprised by Arthur's forwardness.

Uther looked like he wanted to toss him in the dungeon. "Excuse me you don't talk to your father that way."

Arthur ignored him and helped Gwen up. He got on his horse and turned toward his father. "I think we should discuss this at the palace." Then he rides off leaving his father in the dust.

Uther growls annoyed.

Morgana smiles.

* * *

Arthur paces annoyed. If it weren't for his father's guards he wouldn't be standing here. Damn his father. Uther enters with a blank expression, then guffaws as he approaches Arthur. Uther slaps Arthur on the shoulder and laughs.

Perplexed, Arthur starts laughing too. Maybe his father had a change of heart. "I thought you'd be furious," Arthur said.

"I was young once, I'm more than familiar with the temptations of serving girls," his father said.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you. I thought it for the best," Arthur said.

"No serious harm has been done. I can't allow it to continue, obviously."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur should have known it was too good to be true.

"You can never see this girl again," Uther said.

"You just said that no harm had been done," Arthur said angrily.

"You've had your fun, now it must come to an end."

"What does it matter that Guinevere's a servant?" Arthur asked.

"The survival of Camelot depends on forging an alliance through your marriage. I will not have you giving up your virtue before you are married. And imagine the outburst by the people if you got a servant girl pregnant. You would disgrace our people," Uther said.

"Gwen is not just a servant girl. I love her. I can't marry someone who I don't have feelings for," Arthur said.

"Your first duty is to Camelot. Not for love," his father said.

Arthur wanted more than anything to yell at him. "I care about her...

"I cannot allow this. I forbid it."

"You can't forbid my feelings any more than I can. I won't deny them any longer, I love her. I love Guinevere," Arthur said.

Uther stared at him in shock. "You leave me no choice then; she's banished from the city."

"No, you can't do that."

"She has three days to leave. To return is on pain of death," Uther turned toward the window.

"She has nowhere to go! Her, her life is in Camelot," Arthur said.

"You have caused this to happen, Arthur. My decision is final."

"Please, do not banish her. I give you my solemn word that I'll never see her again," Arthur said.

"You have made it clear to me that you cannot control your feelings for this girl."

"No! I..." Arthur grabs Uther's arm, pauses when he sees Uther's expression, and let's go.

"This is for your own good."

Arthur watches his father leave. What has he done? What was he going to do? Arthur goes to his chambers to find Merlin waiting for him. "Merlin? How did father find us?"

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked.

"Father found me and Gwen out in the field today…kissing. He banished her, Merlin."

"What?" Merlin is surprised. He had a good idea who might have done it. "How did Uther know where to find you?"

"I don't know. You were the only person who knew where we were," Arthur said.

"I didn't tell him and Morgana knows too."

"Morgana wouldn't do this to me," Arthur said. "You know Merlin, you couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it!"

"You'd be surprised!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur said.

"Nothing. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Arthur said. "I need to find Gwen."

* * *

Merlin leaves and makes his way outside and to Gwen's place. "Gwen."

"Oh, hi Merlin." Gwen said, opening up her door.

"I can't believe Uther did this," Merlin said.

"There is so much to do. I'll have to sell everything I can't take with me. And of course I need to find a new maid for Morgana," Gwen said.

"Gwen."

"Do you know anyone suitable?" Gwen said.

"Gwen, stop it. Where would you go?" Merlin asked.

Gwen slumps onto her bed and shakes her head, holding back tears. "I don't know. I've spent my whole life in Camelot; it's all I know. Everything I care about is here. I have nothing else."

"I'll think of something," Merlin said. "I promise."

* * *

That night, Arthur almost falls asleep at his desk when the door opens. Guards walk in and start searching the place. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Arthur. Your father is having your chambers to be searched," Sir Leon said.

Arthur sighed, annoyed. He stood there with arms crossed. Merlin enters. "What's going on?"

"My father has ordered my chambers to be searched," Arthur said.

"What for?"

"I don't know?" Arthur said.

The guards leave. Merlin and Arthur talk for a moment. Merlin leaves and sees some guards dragging Gwen into the palace."

"Arthur?" Merlin ran back in his room.

"What is it?"

"Gwen."

* * *

The guards drop Gwen to her knees in front of Uther. Uther holds poultice out in front of her. "Do you recognize it?"

"I've never seen it before in my life," Gwen said.

"Really? I believe you planted it in Arthur's Chambers to enchant him," Uther said.

Gwen's eyes widened that he would think of such a thing. "What? That's not true."

"Why else would Arthur fall in love with someone like you?"

"I don't expect someone like you to understand that," Gwen spat.

Uther slaps Gwen across the face with the back of his hand.

"My Lord! Gwen has always been a loyal and trusted servant!" Morgana said. She hated to do this to Gwen, but it was a cost, but she would not put up with Uther hitting her maid.

"I have no doubt she's feigned loyalty while using her position to get close to my son."

The doors burst open.

"What is the meaning of this?" Arthur said, angry.

"This poultice was found under your pillow. Some kind of love charm. You are under its spell."

"That's ridiculous," Arthur said.

"How would you know?" his father said.

"Because I know how I feel. I'm not enchanted," Arthur said.

"So can you tell me how it came to be in your room?" Uther said.

Merlin stood there. He wanted to do something. Anything to help his friend Gwen. He watched Morgana. He knew she had something to do with this. He thought he was changing her. Maybe Kilgharrah was right. Maybe it was too late for Morgana to be saved.

"I don't know, but I don't believe Guinevere put it there."

"Until its spell is broken, I can't take anything you say as the truth. Arthur is under her spell. It's the only rational explanation for his behavior!"

"Father, you have to see reason. Guinevere has done nothing wrong," Arthur shouted.

"She has been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. She will be burnt at the stake."

"No," Arthur is outraged. He moved toward Uther.

"Restrain him!"

Guards grab Arthur as he bolts forward. "You can't do this!"

"My Lord! At least give Gwen a fair trial!" Gaius said.

"I have all the evidence I need," Uther said.

"I'm begging you! W-we will leave Camelot and never return! Just- just let us go! I relinquish my entitlement to the throne!" Arthur said.

"Gwen gasps in surprise."

"My son would never do that. It is proof beyond doubt that you are enchanted," Uther said.

"I will never forgive you for this. I hate you," Arthur said.

"She will die. The enchantment will be broken. You'll see I was right. Take her away," Uther said.

Uther leaves the room.

"No! Guinevere!" Arthur struggles to break free of the guards. Gwen begins to panic as guards pick her up off the floor.

"Arthur! No! Arthur, please...!" Gwen tries to reach for him. Arthur breaks away from the guards. He runs to Gwen and grabs her from the guards. Arthur kisses her until the other guards pull him away.

"I will always love you!" Arthur said.

The guards continue to drag Gwen out backwards. Arthur struggles against the guards in vain. Gwen spots Morgana smirks behind Arthur as she exits.

Merlin walks away, glaring daggers at Morgana as he leaves.

* * *

"We need to find a way to smuggle Gwen out of Camelot," Merlin said.

"My father has me under constant watch. There are guards outside, below in the square. I can't watch her die, Merlin," Arthur said sadly.

"I have a plan, but you have to trust me," Merlin said.

Arthur watches him leave and wonders what he met.

"Morgana? Uther will never believe that Morgana's responsible," Gaius said.

'Perhaps Arthur will talk him 'round."

"Uther thinks Arthur's enchanted. Anything that Arthur does is going to strengthen that belief. I fear that's not going to save Gwen," Gaius said.

"If we can't expose the true sorcerer, then we must invent one,"

"Oh?"

"What if a sorcerer was caught planting an identical poultice in Arthur's Chambers? Uther would've no choice but to release Gwen."

"And do you know of a sorcerer who's stupid enough to get caught doing such a thing?"

"I could do it, but I have a better idea," Merlin smiled widely.

* * *

Morgana stood in her room when she was startled by a knock on her door. She opened it to find Merlin.

"Hi Morgana," Merlin gave her a friendly smile.

Morgana watched him carefully. "Merlin. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Sure?" Morgana closed the door.

"Would you risk exposing your life for someone you loved?" Merlin asked.

Morgana glared back at him. "Why do you ask me this?"

"Are you willing to help me to help Gwen escape," he whispered.

"To escape…you mean…but that's treason," Morgana said.

"It's not the first time I done it," Merlin said.

Morgana stared at him, surprised. "Wow, who would of thought the shy servant boy would be so daring."

"Does that mean you're up for it?" Merlin asked.

Morgana can tell this would be a challenge. She would have to past her father's guards and try not to get caught. "I'm up for it."

"Good," Merlin said. He took a deep breath and whispered an incantation. His eyes lit up as he gently cupped Morgana's jaw and stared into her eyes.

Morgana's eyes lit yellow and she gasped like she was sucked in with new life. He released her and Morgana stared at him with something he never saw before.

Merlin took a step back as he saw something in Morgana, he never saw before. Lust. She approached him. "I missed you."

"What?" Merlin was dumbfounded as he found himself on the floor. Morgana was on top of him and she was kissing him.

His eyes widened. He pulled her back. "Morgana, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I missed being in your arms," she said, moving her hands up his chest.

Merlin gulped. The spell wasn't supposed to do this. What the hell did he just do? Did he enchant her? "We…we can't do this. If we get caught, your father would have my head."

Morgana laughed. "He can try, but he'll have to go through me first. Speaking of, I should go and stop Gwen from being burned. Poor girl."

"You're willing to save Gwen?" Merlin asked. "How?"

"Easy," Morgana kissed Merlin passionately on the lips. Merlin tried to pull away, but he was caught up in the moment.

The door opened suddenly with a familiar gasped. "What the hell?"

Merlin pushed Morgana off of him and stood. Arthur stood there with an angry look on his face.

Morgana stood and moved closer to Merlin.

"What the hell is this?"

"Stop being a tolp, brother. I was trying to give him a goodbye kiss before I go to see father to save Gwen."

"Wait…what?" Arthur said.

"Bye." Morgana left, leaving Arthur there standing there confused.

"It's not what you think," Merlin moved past him, but Arthur grabbed him by the arm.

"What the hell happened and why were you kissing my sister?" Arthur snarled.

"Me? She jumped me. I was just the victim," Merlin said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Why would she like you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Arthur released him. "You know just as I do, Morgana doesn't like you, so what did you do, Merlin?"

"I didn't do anything. I came in here and gave her…flowers and then she told me she liked me and was…going to save Gwen. Then she…jumped me…and…"

"Stop. There must be something else?" Arthur said. "How long has this been going on?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. How long would you seeing my sister behind my back?" Arthur asked.

"Only for a week, but I didn't kiss her. It was her," Merlin said.

Arthur muttered something. He sighed. "You need to stay away from her Merlin. If my father finds out it, you could end in a worse situation. I don't want to see that."

"How nice. I didn't know you cared?" Merlin joked.

"Either did I," Arthur said when something dawned on him. "How is my sister going to stop my father from executing, Gwen?"

Merlin gasped. He realized he must have given Morgana a truth spell. It's the only answer for her actions. "This might end up worse than I thought." Merlin ran out of the hall and toward the king's court. Arthur followed him shouting his name.

* * *

Morgana stood before Uther's red face.

"I am your king and what gives you the right to tell me what to do?" Uther said.

"Shouting at me is not going to get what needs to be done father. You will release Gwen. She is a not s sorcerer."

"How would you know she is not a sorceress? Do you know who it is?" Uther stared at his daughter with narrowed eyes.

The door opened. Merlin then Arthur walked in. "What is the meaning of this Morgana?" Arthur said.

"How do you know Gwen is not a sorceress?" Uther asked once again.

"Because I'm the one that put the enchantment there," Morgana said.

Arthur's eyes widened. Merlin gasped, surprised. Uther stared at her then yelled. "This is not a game Morgana. Tell me the truth?"

"I am telling you the truth," Morgana took a step back.

"No, please tell me you're not doing magic," Uther said with wide eyes with fear.

Merlin was about to intervene when Morgana shocked him once more.

"No, I was enchanted by a sorcerer by the name of… Emrys. He gave me the enchantment. I only was doing his bidding," Morgana said.

Merlin wonders if she knew how true that statement was.

"What?" Arthur gasped and went to reach for her. Merlin held Arthur back. Morgana was playing with fire. What is she thinking? And how did she know about Emrys.

"Who is Emrys?" Uther yelled.

"I powerful sorcerer. I saw him enchant Gwen, Arthur and myself earlier today. He was wearing royal clothes and had the druid mark on his cape.

Merlin glared at her. Well, at least she didn't describe him.

"Do you know where this sorcerer is?" Uther asked.

"No, he left earlier today from the castle. I couldn't tell you because I was still enchanted. I'm so sorry Arthur," Morgana said.

Merlin released Arthur.

"It's not your fault," Uther said. "We must find this sorcerer by the name of Emrys and break the enchantment.

"It's already broken, father. Emrys said it would only last for a two hours.

* * *

The next day Uther stood before the court.

"Father," Arthur glared at him.

"How do you feel, son?"

Arthur knew he had to fake this. Morgana told him she made up the story and just had to go along with it. "I feel nothing. Same as any other day."

"What about the servant girl, Gwen?" his father asked.

"Nothing. I don't love her," Arthur swallowed.

"Release the girl." Uther said to his guards.

Arthur was relieved. He wanted to run and get her out himself, but he couldn't make himself that suspicious.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am that you've been pardoned," Morgana said, hugging Gwen.

Gwen was surprised. "I heard you saved me. Thank you."

"It was no problem."

"Who is this sorceress, that made you placed the enchantment in Arthur's room?"

Morgana shrugged her shoulder.

Gwen watched her for a second as she hummed to a tune. This was very strange. She thought Morgana was the one that wanted her out of Camelot. And she was acting very strange. Maybe it's just her.

Gwen leaves the Morgana's room and walks down an empty corridor with the laundry. Arthur pops out of an alcove and pulls her into it. Gwen gasps.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. Now, my father believes that my feelings for you are a result of an enchantment. If he's to see any sign that that isn't the case, then he'll banish you from Camelot," Arthur said.

"And are your feelings for me the result of an enchantment?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, we both know that's a lie. But...I think it would be safer for you if we let others continue to believe it," Arthur said.

Gwen nods. "What you said to your father...would you really have given up your place on the throne for me?"

"Yes, still would?"

Gwen's jaw drops. "Your place is here in Camelot."

" My place is with you," Arthur said.

" This isn't just about us. You must stay for the sake of your people. You will be a great king. And then you can change these ridiculous customs," Gwen said.

"I promise you that when I am King, things will be different. We can be together," Arthur said.

" I will count the days until then," Gwen said. Arthur and Gwen lean in to kiss. They hear a noise nearby and break apart.

"I should go."

* * *

Merlin sits at the lunch table telling Gaius, what happen.

Gaius stares at him, then smirk. "I told you there would be consequences with a spell like that."

"I know, but I had to do something," Merlin said. "She even knows the name the druid calls me. How is that possible?"

"She does see the future, Merlin. Maybe she saw you," Gaius said.

"I could only imagine what would happen if Uther found out that I enchanted Morgana," Merlin said.

"I pray he doesn't dear boy or we might have a big problem," Gaius said.

"Merlin….Merlin," A whisper said.

"What was that?" Merlin said.

"What?" Gaius said.

Merlin stands knowing that voice. "I have to go."

Merlin leaves the castle in the middle of the night and walks into the forest.

Kilgharrah the dragon stands before him. "Merlin, you have amazed me once again young warlock by your determination to save others."

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked.

"You have changed your course of your density young warlock. Lady Morgana will no longer become Uther's and Arthur's doom."

"What?" Merlin could almost jump for joy. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, but I fear that you have a greater threat on your hand since you defied fate?" the dragon said.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"I cannot see that far ahead in time, warlock. I only see one man alone and one face. I do not know what it means, but I fear it could mean danger for you."

"Who…Who did you see?" Merlin asked.

"King Uther Pendragon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Remake of: **Coming of the Arthur

* * *

"Are you sure it was Cenred who did this, you're certain of it?" Uther asked.

"Yes, My Lord. His messenger has only this minute departed Camelot. Cenred said that the patrol trespassed on his land and an example had, to be made," Arthur said, angrily.

"How many dead?"

"All of them sire. Every last man," Arthur said.

"The knights?"

"All lost. Edric, Oldof, Osric, and Sir Leon."

"Are you sure there wasn't anyone else there?" Uther asked.

"No. Do you think Cenred is working with someone?" Arthur asked.

"Emrys, has not been found. I fear he may be working with our mortal enemy," Uther said.

Merlin stands on the side annoyed. Morgana sits on the chair, staring at her nails from boredom. She glances at Merlin and smiles with that same look in her eyes like she had a week ago. It was lust. Merlin could see it.

Merlin thought he broke the spell a couple of days ago. Was he wrong?

He had a feeling he was going to have another one of those weeks.

* * *

The druids pick up Sir Leon

"Quick! Help me. We do not have much time, ready?" a druid said.

"His spirit leaves him. We must hurry. _Buthed gwared, hrag pob ailed, hrag pob evnis boyd un thilis. Buthed gwared, hrag pob ailed, hrag pob evnis boyd un thilis. Buthed gwared, hrag pob ailed, hrag pob evnis boyd un thilis. Buthed gwared..." a Druid said._

"Sir Leon's face starts to heal and he opens his eyes."

"Welcome back."

* * *

"We thought you were dead for sure," Arthur said.

"I was dead, or as good as, until the druids found me," Leon said.

"Druids?" Uther asked.

"Yes, My Lord. I owe them my life."

"How did they heal you? You were as good as dead, you said," Uther said.

"I don't know," Leon said.

"Did they use magic?" Uther said.

"Well, I..."

"Yes or no, it's a simple enough question," Uther said.

"So quick to think the obvious, father," Morgana remarked.

"Morgana, don't make me lock you in your room," Uther said.

Morgana only rolled her eyes.

Merlin smirked.

"I only know that I drank from some kind of cup, Sire," Leon said.

"Cup?"

"It was extraordinary, My Lord. I have known nothing like it. From the moment it touched my lips, I could feel my life return to me," Leon said.

"Well, your trials have left you weary, I'm sure. We must let him rest," Uther said.

* * *

The next morning. Spending the night was reckless and dangerous. Sleeping with the prince was treacherous enough. But Arthur said she would be safe and would not be caught.

Gwen opened her eyes and awoke with him lying on the bed asleep. She was across his bare chest sleeping peacefully. He looked so cute. She wished she could stay like this forever.

His arm tightened around her and she knew he was awake. He kissed her shoulder. Gwen smiled, moving to leave her side of the bed as she stood up. She slept over no more than once a week most of the time making love to one another. Most of the time Arthur would find a secluded spot outside of the castle and they would continue their romance there.

Arthur wearily opened his eyes, to find Gwen is standing there naked trying to find her clothes. Arthur smirked. He got up and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"What are you doing?" she asked smiling.

"I detected that I was missing out on something," he whispered in her ear.

"Really, and what would that be," Gwen said.

Arthur turned her around then pulled her toward the bed as he sat on it. Gwen straddled him with a smile. His back was to the door.

Arthur smiled, giving her bottom a quick squeeze instead and hearing her moan. He latched on to one of her lovely bosom and wrapped his mouth around it. By the time he reached her other breast, she was already moaning and withering under him. Arthur began his first experimental thrusts.

"Oh my," she gasped, but Arthur covered her moan with his mouth as he hit one particular spot.

Arthur kissed her shoulder blade. Her hand grabbed the hair at the back of his head, as he kissed her neck. "So beautiful, Guinevere."

Gwen smiled as she rocked against him as he held her close. He was tempted to lay her on the bed when the door creaked open.

"Oh my god," Merlin covered his eyes.

Arthur's heart raced until he heard that annoying voice. He turned wrapped a blanket around Gwen before he stood, pulling out of a frustrating Gwen.

"Merlin, close the damn door and get in here," Arthur scowled.

Merlin closed the door quickly. His eyes closed. "Sorry, Sire…I will never walk in your room without knocking again. I think I'm going to be blind."

Arthur walked toward him annoyed. "If you tell anyone of this…"

"I know…I know…you'll chop of my head," Merlin said still covering his eyes.

"Good."

"Prat." Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur trying to find his pants. Could you please put something on to cover that?"

Gwen laughed from behind the room-dividing screen.

"I'm leaving now." Merlin opened the door carefully and closed it. He reminded himself to wash his eyes out when he went home.

* * *

"Remind me to never wake up Arthur any more," Merlin walked in and sat beside Gaius at the table.

"Why may I ask?" Gaius asked.

"He was with Gwen and…," Merlin whispered.

"No need to explain, Merlin," Gaius said. "I actually caught them once. I hope he knows how dangerous that is. If Uther found out."

"He knows," Merlin said. He tore his eyes away from the food on the table. He started to think about Morgana. He started to daydream with a smirk on his face when he was smacked on the back of the head.

"Where is your mind at, Merlin? You've been walking round with your head in the clouds all day" Gaius rambled on.

"Nothing, well…actually its Morgana. Do you think I should try and break the spell on Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, god forbid if Morgana somehow breaks it. Could you imagine what she might do? She might tell Uther."

"Yes, but she might try to hurt Gwen again. I don't know what to do," Merlin said. "And for the past week I had to dodge her every time I saw her," Merlin said. "I'm still curious how she heard of Emrys. Worst then that Uther is looking Emrys."

"Maybe you should go and talk to her," Gaius said.

"Every time I go she…she wants to kiss me."

Gaius smirked. "That could be a problem if you were caught."

"Are you seriously encouraging me to go to her?"

"No, but if you want to find some answers you will have to talk to her someday," Gaius said.

Merlin sighed and finished his food, then stood up. "What about this cup. I thought it was destroyed with Nimueh when I defeated her on the Isle of the Blessed."

"The Cup cannot be destroyed. It's magic is eternal, unbound by time or place."

"But why does Uther fear it so much?" Merlin asked.

"Because the Cup can be used for evil as well as good."

"I don't understand," Merlin said.

"Many centuries ago, it fell into the possession of a great warlord. One night, he gathered his army before him. He took a drop of blood from each and every man and collected it in the Cup. Such was the vessel's power that the soldiers were made immortal where they stood," Gaius said.

"So they could not be killed," Merlin said.

"The carnage they wrought was beyond all imagining. The King's no fool. He knows that the forces of the Old Religion are rising against him once more. Heaven forbid that the Cup should fall into the hands of Morgause."

"What if he's going there not just for the cup?" Merlin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What if he captures one of the Druids? What if they tell him who Emrys is?" Merlin asked.

"I don't think they would tell Uther, who you are. You're like a king to them."

"Let's hope it stays away from any evil," Merlin said.

* * *

Merlin walked down the hall and towards Arthur's room. Hopefully Gwen was gone by now. He saw Morgana's door open and Gwen was leaving.

"Oh, hi Merlin."

"Hello," Merlin smiled at her.

"Morgana has been asking for you," Gwen said with a smile. "But I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes," Merlin said.

"Have you noticed how strange Morgana has been acting lately?" Gwen asked.

"No, why?" Merlin lied.

"Maybe it's just me. I better get going," Gwen waved.

"Bye." Merlin sighed. He went to knock on Morgana's door when it opened suddenly and was pulled in by Morgana.

"I knew you were coming," Morgana closed the door then kissed him.

Merlin's eyes widened as he pulled her back. "Morgana…you can't keep kissing me every time you see me. Your father would have my head."

"There is no reason to worry about my father. I won't let him hurt you," Morgana said.

Merlin stood there staring at her. He was annoyed, but also he was awestruck by her beauty. He felt his breath hitch in his throat. Morgana was staring at him like she wanted to pounce on him. Dear god, what was he thinking. This was Lady Morgana. She was a princess and royalty. He was just a servant. "Um…how did you know about the name Emrys?"

Morgana stood there with a smile. "I see the future sometimes. I saw you in my dream once and you were standing beside a dragon. He called you, Emrys. And said you are the savior and ruler of the Druids that will unite all five lands in peace.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"It's a vision I had. It felt so real," Morgana said. "I've been meaning to talk to you about it and my…"

"Magic?" Merlin asked.

"Yes," she whispered. "I want to learn more."

Merlin hesitated at first. "I will, but I must know first if you are still speaking to Morgause?"

Morgana hesitated as she looked at him. "Have you been spying on me?"

"No, I was out for a walk one night and saw you," Merlin said. "You cannot trust Morgause."

"Morgause is my sister. How can you say that?"

Merlin is surprised by this revelation. "I, too, can see the future at times. If you stay with her, she will be your doom." At least it wasn't a lie. It was partially true.

"My doom. What did you see?" Morgana asked surprised.

"I saw you…die. I can't let that happen, Morgana."

Morgana stared at him, surprised. "Who? How do I die? Was it Uther?"

"I don't know. I only saw you and her. You both gained so much power that you were filled with such hatred. I saw you two…killed many people."

"No," Morgana said. "That's a lie. I would never hurt anyone."

"It's what I saw five weeks ago. Now it's different, changing since I told you my secret. Our destiny is changing," Merlin said.

"Our destiny?"

"Yes, a very powerful friend of mine told me. He's said our destiny is entwined with Arthur's," Merlin said.

"Arthur? Why would my brother be entwined with our destiny?" Morgana asked.

"Because he's the once and future king of Camelot and will bring magic back to his kingdom, once king," Merlin said. "This I know for a fact. I saw it."

"I guess I can't deny that. I saw him king in my dream with Gwen beside him."

Merlin smiled. "So it will be true and why are you not pleased with this?"

"It's not Arthur, I'm mad at. My father Uther is a truant and I wish him gone. All I could think about is taking the throne for myself and restoring magic myself, but I can't. The day after I met my sister and talked with you everything changed," Morgana said.

"How so?" Merlin asked.

"The only thing I can think about is you. It's like I'm enchanted or something," Morgana said. "You didn't enchant me, did you?"

"No, of course not." Merlin gulped. He hated to lie to her. "How about if we start of with a simple spell."

"Why do you do it, Merlin?" Morgana asked. "If you're Emrys and this powerful warlock, why do you stand here and do nothing. You have the power to take the kingdom if you want."

"Because it is not mine to take, Morgana. I do not want to rule. I only want to restore peace to the land once again," Merlin said.

Morgana stared at him and had a plan. "The Druids treat you like a king. They bow down to you."

"How do you know this?" Merlin asked.

"I'm a seer. I saw it in a vision of mine," Morgana asked.

"They do." It was no use in lying. He saw it too, in a vision. Merlin held out his hand for her to take. "Are you ready for yourâ€¦ lesson my lady?" Once again, he saw the hunger in her eyes coupled with something he couldn't put his finger on. He was surprised when Morgana pulled him forward again and kissed him softly on the lips.

Morgana felt electricity run through her body too. She never felt anything so good. She grazed her fingers over his cheekbones, past his lips and onto his face.

Merlin gulped. His heard raced, as her fingers cupped is face. Her other hand was on his chest.

"Your heart is beating fast," Morgana said, staring at him.

"Um, I'm…I mean…maybe we shouldn't be doing this. Your Uther's daughter and…"

"To hell with Uther…I want you Merlin," Morgana backed him up until he reached the edge of her bed. Morgana pushed him and he fell backwards on to the soft massage. Oh hells.

Morgana climbed on him peering down on him. The Merlin first instinct was to run, but he wasn't sure if could. She was trailing his fingers in his hair and she reached for the scarf tossing it on the floor.

"Morgana."

"Shh…" Morgana placed a finger on his lips then kissed him.

Somewhere inside Merlin he was aware of what was going on, but didn't give a damn. He truly thinks he was falling for her.

* * *

Arthur was just walking back from his talk with his father. He had a mission to go to and it was he alone that had to go. Well, he at least had to take his servant. Someone had to clean his stuff and Merlin was his best friend. He wasn't going to deny that.

Now where the heck was his servant. He usually was in his room. He walked down the hall and stopped when he heard something from Morgana's room. He took a step back and heard a moan. His eyes widened wondering if she was courting someone. He would have known if his sister was involved with someone.

The only person that he saw that showed some sort of affection for her was Merlin. He saw him give her flowers a couple of times and they talked a lot, but that was it. After he scolded and warned him that going after his sister wasn't a good idea. Uther would have his heard if he were caught. Which was true. He was only trying to protect his sister and his friend. Not only that, but Merlin was a servant. Nothing more.

Arthur started to knock when he heard Morgana called out his servant's name. His faced fumed. No, it couldn't be. Arthur opened the door angrily. He walked in to find Morgana straddling his servant to her bed. "What the hell is going on?"

Merlin blushes and pulls Morgana off of him. Morgana sneers at her brother.

"What the hell is this?' Arthur said.

"What does it look like?" Morgana asked. "I was having a lovely time with your servant before you interrupted."

"What are you thinking?" Arthur said, walking toward her.

Merlin stands embarrassed. "I was just the helpless victim. Don't blame me," he jokes.

Morgana scoffs.

Arthur walks over and grabs Merlin by his jacket, pulling him off the bed to stand. "How long has this been going on?"

"Sometimes you can be very annoying, brother," Morgana said standing up.

"Merlin?" Arthur glares down at him.

"Only for a couple of weeks."

"You better have not defied her," Arthur said.

"Arthur," Morgana scolds. "That is none of your business."

"You are royalty Morgana. If father found out…"

"He won't find out," Morgana said. "Unless you tell him."

Arthur doesn't release his hold on Merlin. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you are in love with Gwen. She's a servant too. We are both in the same predicament so why is it any different with me," Morgana asked.

Arthur scowl and releases Merlin. "Let's go Merlin. I have a mission."

"A mission?" Morgana asked.

"It's a secret. Let's go Merlin," Arthur said.

"Fine, Prat," Merlin said. "Bye Lady Morgana."

Morgana kisses his cheek. He blushes and follows Arthur out the door.

* * *

"We're going to Cenred's kingdom, aren't we?" Merlin asked.

"What makes you say that?" Arthur asked.

"Er, we're in the Forest of Essetir and we're not stopping."

"You can think what you like, Merlin."

Merlin sighed, annoyed. "Oh, come on. You might as well tell me."

"Then I'd have to kill you, I told you that."

"Go ahead. I mean, I'm probably going to die anyway. Look at what happened to the patrol that came here! Dead, the lot of them!" Merlin said, teasing him.

"Sir Leon survived."

"Right, so that gives me, what? A one in forty chance of making it?" Merlin said.

"Rather less, actually. There are only two of us," Arthur said.

"So I'm not probably going to die, I'm definitely going to die," Merlin said.

"Oh, shut up," Arthur said. "You know I'm still mad at you for courting my sister."

"She went after me first."

"You mean after you kept giving her flowers and charming her," Arthur said.

"I was only being nice," Merlin said. "Maybe she can't resist my good looks.

Arthur huffed. "Sure. Well, you better be careful. If my father finds out…"

"I know…I know… my head would be off," Merlin joked.

"It's not funny, Merlin. You're my friend and I won't let you be killed by him.

"I know." Merlin followed Arthur into town. They were making their way past town on a horse when Merlin watched as the door opened from the tavern and a familiar man was tossed out.

The man stood up as a woman walked past him and slapped him on the face. "Fine, if that's the way it's going to be," the man yelled, then walked wobbly toward the road. Merlin watched and noticed it was Gwaine.

"Gwaine, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"Wrong place, wrong tavern," Gwaine said, with a smile.

Merlin smirked. "We are on a mission. Want to come with us?"

"Merlin, it's a secret mission," Arthur scowled.

"We might need all the help we can get."

"Fine, do you have a horse?" Arthur asked.

"Sure do," Gwaine got his horse and got on.

"Let's go," Arthur said.

Arthur, Gwaine, and Merlin enter the cave. "It has to be here somewhere." Arthur sheaths his sword. He sees a cloth move and pulls a small druid boy out of hiding.

"Who are you? Are you a Druid?" Arthur asked.

The boy doesn't say anything. He only stares at Merlin strangely.

"Do you know where the Cup is? Tell me."

"Let him go, Arthur. He's just a boy," Merlin said.

"Where is it?" Arthur said. Druids suddenly surround them.

"Arthur."

Gwaine draws his sword as they are suddenly surrounded.

"Stay out of this, Merlin," Arthur said.

"No, Arthur, really," Gwaine said.

Arthur looks up and pulls his sword on the boy. He turns to find themselves surrounded by Druids.

"There is no need for violence, Arthur Pendragon. The boy has done you no harm. Release him," Iseldir said.

"Not without what I came for," Arthur said.

"You seek the Cup of Life, do you not?" Iseldir said.

"I do," Arthur said.

Iseldir pulls out the Cup of life. "It is yours. Please, now, the boy."

Arthur lets the boy go and grabs the Cup, but Iseldir doesn't let go. "You mettle with a power you do not understand, Arthur Pendragon. By taking the Cup of Life you risk more than you know."

"I'll take my chances, thanks," Arthur said. "I have one more question. Who is Emrys?"

Merlin gulped.

"Emrys is a powerful warlock and is like us…. Peaceful. I know your father is looking for him," Iseldir said.

"You know who he is?" Arthur asked.

Iseldir smiled. "He's our king, a friend of everyone's. He is not a threat to you or anyone. He will bring peace to all lands. It is written."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"It is prophesied that you, Prince Arthur and Emrys will bring peace to the lands that stretch across the seas. Since the moment you two were born, you two were entwined together by fate," Iseldir said.

"I would have heard of such a destiny if it was true," Arthur said.

"The prophecies do not lie," Iseldir said.

"Then why don't you tell me who he is?" Arthur asked. "You said he's your king."

"He is our savior, but he is not our king yet. He has a destiny to fulfill with you…Arthur Pendragon, first. He will come to you when the time is right," Iseldir said. "His loyalties are to you Arthur and no one else."

Arthur wasn't sure if he believed any of this. He wanted to take the druid with them, but decided against it. They had a lot more people than they. "Let's go."

Arthur, Gwaine, and Merlin turned to leave.

"Emrys." Merlin turned as the man known as Iseldir spoke to him telepathically.

Merlin turns and looks at Iseldir. "The Cup is in your care now. Guard it well. The future of this land depends on it. And you must know that your fate has changed. Morgana is no longer a threat and she is no longer Arthur's doom. She is now entwined in your and Arthur's destiny. Although, be weary on King Uther. For I fear if he finds out…Uther might become your doom and the Druids will not allow this. We would give our life for you Emrys. All of us would."

Merlin nodded and turned. He left shocked by what he heard.

"Hard work this quest business," Gwaine said.

"Trust me, it's a great deed we did here today," Arthur said.

"Are you sure the Cup wasn't safer with the Druids?" Merlin asked.

"They can't be trusted, Merlin. No one can. The only safe place for the Cup is the vaults of Camelot," Arthur said.

"Yeah, but we have to get it there first," Merlin said.

"And food and water and a nice hot bath," Gwaine said.

"Quiet. Listen," Arthur said.

"I don't hear anything," Merlin said.

"Exactly," Arthur said.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Never satisfied, you city types. It's too noisy; it's too quiet... "

Cenred's men jump out of hiding.

"Run!" Arthur screamed.

A soldier chases Arthur and shoots him in the leg. Arthur falls unconscious on the ground.

Merlin uses his magic to knock the soldier to the ground.

Two other soldiers run and takes the Cup from Arthur's bag. Merlin uses magic to knock the soldiers back, but the Cup goes flying too, and drops into the hands of Cenred's men below

"Merlin?" Gwaine shouted.

Merlin runs toward the forest toward the group of Cenred's men. He knew this was a risky move, but he had to get to the cup. The Druids were counting on him.

"What is this?" Morgause glares at the new comer.

"Give me the cup," Merlin said.

"Your King Arthur's servant… Merlin. Why would you want it?"

"Because I made a promise to someone. Now hand it back?" Merlin spat.

Morgause laughed. Cenred glared at the boy annoyed.

"How do you think you will stop me servant?" Morgause asked.

Five guards stepped close. They raised their swords and Merlin's eyes glowed bright gold. The five guards and the ten men on the horses, including Morgause and Cenred went all flying in the air falling toward the ground.

When Morgause was able to sit back up. She stared at the boy with wide eyes. "You have magic," Morgause reached for her sword. Her eyes glowed as she whispered a spell.

Merlin staggered backwards as the wind stirred. He was knocked to the ground. Gwaine fell backwards on to the ground too. Merlin's eyes glowed and he pushed the wind back, knocking Morgause into a tree knocking her out. He ran and grabbed the Cup that lay on the ground. He looked around and saw Cenred and ten of his men ran away, while the others were still knocked out on the ground. Merlin turned to find Gwaine pointing a sword at him.

Oh hells. "Gwaine…I can explain," Merlin said.

"You're a… sorcerer all this time?" Gwaine asked.

"Um…yes, but I'm loyal to Arthur. I do what I do because he's my friend and he's the once and future king," Merlin said. "You cannot tell anyone of this. Please."

Gwaine watched him carefully the placed his sword away. "Arthur doesn't know, does he?"

"No, I will tell him when the time is right," Merlin said.

"How can I trust you?"

"You know, I would never hurt anyone," Merlin said.

"Fine, I'll keep your secret, but you better tell me how this all started and why you practiced magic."

"I never practiced magic. I was born of it," Merlin said.

"How is that possible?" Gwaine said.

"I don't know. My father was a dragon lord. Maybe that's why," Merlin said. "Let's go and find Arthur," Merlin said, walking back to the forest. He found Arthur on the ground. He turned him over and pulled the arrow out of his leg. "It's poison. See what I mean. I leave him for one minute and he's dying."

"What are we going to do?" Gwaine said.

"Not you…me," Merlin eyes glowed as he held his hand on his leg. The wound disappeared and the pinkness in Arthur's face was returning.

"Wake up prat…come on," Merlin muttered.

Arthur awoke coughing.

Gwaine stared in shock and amazed. Merlin just saved Arthur by magic.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Merlin said.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"You were hit with a poison arrow. I cured you with some stuff Gaius gave me," Merlin said.

Gwaine smirked. "We must get going."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"You have prisoners to capture," Gwaine said.

Arthur stood up with Merlin's help. He followed Gwaine toward the ten bodies lying on the ground. Then he saw Morgause passed out on the ground. "Where is Cenred?"

"He ran off," Merlin said.

"How did this happen? Who knocked them all out?"

"I think it was Emrys," Merlin blurted out.

"You saw him?" Arthur asked.

"No, not exactly. His face was covered. I couldn't see his face, but I saw him knock them all down with his magic. Then he disappeared," Merlin said.

Gwaine watched Arthur's face, wondering if he will believe him.

"Did you see this too Gwaine?" Arthur asked.

Gwaine decided to go with the flow. Then Merlin will have a lot to discuss with him like why the hell is he lying to Arthur. "Yes, I did, like Merlin said. His face was covered. I could not see his face."

Arthur sighed. "There's no way we will can get them all to come with us."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Gwaine said, pointing toward the clearing behind them.

Arthur turned to see twenty of Camelot's soldiers come this way. Arthur smiled. "Good timing."

* * *

Morgana heard what happened as soon as Arthur came back. Her sister was here. She sneaked past a few guards and went to her cell to see Morgause sitting on the bench with her hands shackled. She looked up and saw her sister's blood shot eyes.

"What happened? Why did you come back here?" Morgana said.

"Uther needs to be stop sister. Why do you not want this? You were by my side for a year and now…I don't understand. I thought you wanted Camelot for yourself," Morgause said.

"I saw a better future for me, sister," she whispered. "Emrys will rule one day and I will be standing on his side as queen."

""Emrys…you mean that foolish boy Merlin," her sister said.

"How did you know that?" Morgana said.

"I saw him use magic. He wiped out all my men in the air. No one is that strong. The only man who can have that much power is the one mentioned in the prophecy, but I never would have expected it would be him. He will never side with us, sister," Morgause said. "His side is with Arthur. You will not change him."

"I don't want to change him sister. We won't need Camelot. The Druids will make him king. I saw it," Morgana said.

"That's outlandish," her sister said.

"You know I do not lie. I speak the truth sister. Why are you still here? You have magic," Morgana said.

"I can't. Uther placed these on me. They are magically used to stop the sorcerer from using their magic. He will kill my men and me. You must help me escape,"

Morgana stood there and moved away as she saw a guard coming. "I will come back tonight for you. I must go. But you must promise me not to reveal to Uther, who Emrys is. Promise me, sister."

Morgause glared at her. "Fine, I'll keep my promise sister."

"So you're saying all of Morgause men were taken down by this sorcerer, Emrys," Uther said.

"Warlock, sire. That's what the Druids call him," Arthur said in front of the court. "He saved us, sire."

"Still, this Emrys, is a sorcerer. He must be found," Uther hissed.

The door opened and two guards dragged a struggling Morgause. She dropped to her knees in front of the king."

Merlin watched as Morgana tensed at watching the scene.

"You Morgause have committed treason to Camelot. You have used sorcery to destroy us and have allied yourself with Cenred my enemy. What do you have to say for yourself sorceress?" Uther said.

Morgause only glared at him, then spit at him. "You are not my king. You are a tyrant and I will not live in fear with a man that kills my kind," she said.

"For defying your king... You will be burned at the stake tomorrow," Uther unshed the guards to take her.

"Even if I die tomorrow, Emrys will stop you," Morgause yelled as they took her away. "I can promise you that."

"Stop," Uther halted them. "You know who Emrys is?"

"You won't get it out of me Uther. You'll have to kill me first," Morgause said.

Merlin gulped as she was drugged out of the room. Uther was sitting there annoyed. Merlin didn't like the outcome of this at all. Why was Morgause saving him? Did Morgana tell her not too?"

Morgana sat there in silence. She wanted to do something. She was wanting to make Uther payments. She had enough. Morgana stood up and left the room.

Merlin watched as Uther watched her leave. "You are all dismissed," Uther said.

Merlin walks toward the Morgana's room. He starts to knock, but the door opened. Morgana opened the door and pulled him inside, then closed it. "Merlin." Morgana wrapped his arms around him. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know… Did you tell Morgause to keep my secret?" Merlin asked.

"I had too," Morgana said. "But I have to get her out of there. I cannot let her die by Uther."

Merlin sighed. "I will help, but first I have to go and see someone."

"Who?" Morgana asked.

Merlin smirked at seeing the jealousy in her eyes. "I need to talk to Kilgharrah… my dragon."

"Dragon? You have a dragon."

"Shhh," Merlin said. "Yes, he knows about the prophecy. I must find out if Morgause would be a threat if I release her."

"My sister will not destroy Camelot, Merlin," Morgana said.

"I know, but…I have to make sure," Merlin said. "What if she does? What are you willing to do?"

Morgana sighed. "I don't know…."

"I must go," Merlin started to leave, Morgana gently kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Merlin."

Merlin blushed. Morgana opened the door and Merlin jumped as he almost walked right into Uther.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?" Uther asked.

"Um, nothing," Merlin said.

"Merlin here is just giving me a sleeping drought to help me," Morgana said.

"Good evening, lady Morgana and sire." Merlin left in a rush. Thanks goodness he left when he did.

* * *

Merlin stood in the forest as Kilgharrah stood before him. "Merlin, I was hoping to talk with you."

"Yes, I need to talk to you too."

"I expect it's about your fate?" The dragon said.

"Yes, Morgana said she saw me with the Druids and they called me king. What did she see Kilgharrah?"

"Since you have changed destiny. Uther is persistent on stopping Emrys at any cost. He will even kill the Druids if he has too. The Druids will need a leader to fight back and they will call for you."

"But I'm no king, Kilgharrah. I'm just a servant," Merlin said.

"You are more than that, my dear friend. Your father was Balinor and he was a great man in his time. He helped the Druids and he was like a king to them. When Uther hunted your father down years ago, the Druids helped him escape. No one knew, but very few knew of Balinor's wife and the child she bared before he left. He didn't' even knew you existed. It is prophesied you will rule the Druids and you will reunite with Camelot and the lands in peace. It is written, young warlock," the dragon said.

"How is it that I can create magic without speaking the words," Merlin said.

The dragon stared at him, then lowered his head.

"What is it Kilgharrah? Do you know why?"

"Magic went with you because you were chosen. Many believe it's because of Uther."

"What does Uther have to do with this?" Merlin asked.

"Uther is the one that prosecuted most of your kind Merlin. A year before you were born was the day Uther Pendragon hunted down your father and had me locked in chains in the cave under the castle. He destroyed his friendship with his own friends because he believes Magic was responsible for killing his wife. He locked them up and had them burned to the stake. His revenge and violence was plagued throughout the kingdom harshly. He killed hundreds of sorcerer because of this. And all that magic from those who died was roaming freely in the nature. It had to go someplace," Kilgharrah said.

Merlin stood there taking all this in. "So what are you saying? That I am this way because of Uther?"

"Some say it is. Many have been lost that day, but the prophecy came. It gave the Druids and sorcerer from around the world... Hope. You are that hope, young warlock."

"So the reason my father never knew me was because of Uther," Merlin hissed in anger. "The reason why so many people are running."

"You must not let your anger get the best of you, Merlin." What's done is done. You can't change the past. We can only move on from it," Kilgharrah said.

Merlin stood there staring into space for the longest time. He closed his eyes holding the tears from falling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I wanted to know," Merlin said.

"There is another thing that I must say. The only way Albion will be in peace is if Uther dies. He must die if you want the land to unite in peace."

"What? No, Uther is Arthur's father. Yes, he destroyed many lives, but I would never kill someone," Merlin said. "Killing him would only make me just as bad as he is."

"Then, as before, you will have many trials in the weeks to come young warlock. Your strength and fears will be tested, Merlin. I just hope it's enough to realize what you have to do. I hope you know who your trusted allies are."

"I do. Who do you think are my trusted allies?" Merlin asked.

The dragon smirked. "You know this already. Arthur is your most trustworthy and Morgana will come. But do not let her estimate you. Her love for her stepsister is stronger than her love for you Merlin. She will betray you if her sister dies or if the enchantment breaks."

"Then what should I do?" Merlin said.

"That I cannot answer. I only wish you hope." The dragon flew away then and Merlin watched him go.

He wasn't sure want to do, but will do anything in his power to keep Morgana from turning to what she once was. He will not let that happen. He will not turn out into a killer like Uther.

He couldn't let that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The feast was in full swing. Arthur's father had let him appoint four new knights. One of them was Gwaine, which he was happy for. Everyone was having a good time.

Merlin and Morgana had already released Morgause and knocked out the guards in disguised. It was an easy tasked. Morgana was getting good a controlling her magic. Merlin just hoped he could enjoy some of the food before Uther found out his prisoner was gone.

Arthur called over Merlin toward a couple of the knights at the table.

"Yes sire?" Merlin stood before him.

"Fill us up," Arthur said.

Merlin filled up their goblets.

"Merlin," Morgana smiled at him.

Merlin walked over and filled up her cup. Her hand touched his as she took a drink. Merlin gazed at her with a smile.

"That will be all," Uther announced eyeing Merlin suspiciously.

Merlin jumped and looked away. Stupid Merlin. What was he thinking? Merlin walked away, but Arthur grabbed his arm at the end of the table and whispered to him. "Make sure you behave yourself. My father keeps watching you."

"Okay, I haven't done anything, but thanks for the warning," Merlin said.

"Oh and do me a favor, tell Guinevere to meet me tonight after ten," Arthur whispered.

"And you're telling me to be careful," Merlin joked. He walked away.

Gwaine walked over and handed Merlin a drink. "Seems like you could use one."

"Um…"

"Come on. Just one drink," Gwaine said.

"Well, okay," Merlin took the goblet and drank it down.

"You like her don't you?"

"Like who?" Merlin whispered.

Gwaine smirked. "Lady Morgana?"

"Nnn…No. What makes you say that?" Merlin asked.

Gwaine smirked. "I would be careful with that one." He pats him on the back and walked away.

Merlin placed the empty cup down. Hoping it didn't get him too drunk. He had a very low tolerant level. Merlin walked away and stood beside another servant. "How are you Chase?"

"Good, and you Merlin?"

"I'm good, even better now so I can have some time for myself." Merlin looked straight ahead and smiled at Morgana who returned his smile.

"I'm just glad I will be able to go back to my room soon," the servant said.

"Why? Do you have plans?" Merlin asked.

"No, I just like staying in my room at night. I get to watch the lovely Morgana."

"What do you mean?" Merlin looked at him oddly.

"I get a good view if you know what I mean," the servant said.

"Sorry, no," Merlin said.

"Come on Merlin, do I have to spell it out? I walk by sometimes by Morgana's room. The drapes she has up don't exactly hide anything. Get my drift."

Merlin saw red. He doesn't know how it happened, but Merlin right fist went up and socked the servant in the jaw. The servant fell to the floor.

Everyone's eyes turned toward Merlin.

"What on earth is going on? I will not tolerate this kind of behavior at a feast," Uther shouted.

"Hells, that hurt," Merlin muttered toward his hand. He ignored Uther and glared down at the servant with anger.

Arthur saw what happened and walked over to his father.

Morgana followed wondering what upset Merlin so much to knock out a servant.

"Why did you just do that? I think a week in the stocks ought to do it, Guards," Uther yelled.

Merlin looked up. He sighed annoyed at Uther. "That servant just said that he's been watching your daughter at night undressing. He got what he deserved," Merlin muttered.

Uther saw red. "He said what?

Morgana gasped horrified. She looked down at the servant and wished she could light him on fire. She crossed her arms annoyed.

Two guards came and grabbed Merlin. "No, father, I'll handle this," Arthur grabbed Merlin by his jacket and dragged him out of the room and into the hall. As soon as they were fall away Arthur stopped and spun Merlin around.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"The ass deserved it Arthur?" Merlin said.

"Cleary he did, but Uther should have punished him…not you," Arthur said.

Merlin turned and watched as two guards dragged Chase down the halls and toward the dungeon. Merlin smirked.

Arthur sighed as his father and Morgana walked toward them.

"Arthur why is he here. Put him in the dungeon," Uther said.

"But Father. He didn't do anything. He was only respecting me and doing what any man would do," Morgana said.

Uther frowned. "I'm the only one that has the authority to punish someone, not you and you disrupted my celebration," Uther said toward Merlin.

Merlin's couldn't make out what he was saying. His head felt funny and everything he heard was funny. Merlin started to laugh.

"You think that's funny?" Uther yelled.

Arthur pulled Merlin away. "Father, he's drunk and clearly not in his right mind. I'll take care of it." He dragged Merlin away and toward the dungeon before his father followed him.

"Oh come one…it was just a little bit of fun," Merlin chuckled.

Arthur sighed. "Who gave you the drinks?"

"Gwaine."

"Damn him," Arthur muttered. He opened a cell and sat Merlin down on the bench in the cell. He closed the door and the alarm went off.

"What the heck is that?" Merlin covered his ears.

"You can hear that, but not my father's shouting," he turned to find a guard running towards him.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"Morgause is gone. She's escaped."

"What?" Arthur said. "Get all guards outside and search the premises."

"I'll be back for you tomorrow, Merlin."

Merlin waved and fell to the bench fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Uther sat at the throne. Beside him were Arthur and Morgana. "Is there any news on how Morgause escaped?"

"No, Sire," a knight said.

"There is no other way she could have escaped unless someone helped her."

"Maybe it was Emrys," Arthur said.

Morgana scowled.

"It has to be. No one would be that stupid to walk in here and free her. It has to be, Emrys," Uther said, angry. "I want him found."

Morgana flinched as Uther yelled. He as upset, but she didn't give a damn. She wasn't going to let him execute her sister. She did what she had to do last night.

"What of the servant boy, Chase? What is his punishment," Morgana asked to the court.

Uther glared at her. "He will rot in the dungeon for five years."

Wow, no off with the head. That's a first, Morgana thought. The door opened and her heart thumped in her chest as Merlin was dragged in.

Arthur stood. "What is the meaning of this father?"

"Your servant disrupted the feast yesterday. I'm deciding if I should put him in the stocks or not."

"Father you cannot do that," Morgana said outraged.

"Why?" Uther glared at her. "Do you have feelings for this boy?"

"No, of course not, father." Morgana kept a straight face.

Merlin was scared shitless. He was never going to drink ever again in his life.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Merlin?" Uther asked.

"Sorry, sire. I had a little to much to drink and it will never happen again," Merlin muttered.

"Father?" Arthur glared at him.

"You are released, just keep out of trouble or it will be your last," Uther warned. "This meeting is dismissed."

Merlin stood with Arthur's help. Arthur took the cuffs off and dragged him out of the room.

Morgana began to leave when Uther stopped her.

"We need to talk Morgana," Uther said.

"What is it father," Morgana said.

"It's about Arthur's servant?"

"What about Merlin?" Morgana said hoping he didn't find out his secret.

"Are you courting the boy, Merlin?" her father asked.

"That's absurd, father. Why would you think that," Morgana said.

"I see the way you two look at each other," Uther said.

"He's a good friend. That's it," Morgana said.

"Good, because I'm sure you know that you are royalty and I will not allow a servant to be married to my daughter," Uther said.

"I know from what happened to Gwen. You don't have to worry about me courting a servant boy," Morgana turned around and smiled.

"Good," Uther said.

Morgana left with relieve. She went to the door and was happy to find Gwen.

"Morgana, are you okay? I heard what happened last night," Gwen said.

"I'm fine. I just hope Merlin is okay."

"You care about him," Gwen whispered.

Morgana nodded. "And you love Arthur?"

"I guess we are both in the same situation," Gwen said.

Morgana smiled. "Yes, but I see hope. I see our future will be prosper, Gwen."

"What do you mean?" Gwen said.

Morgana cupped her hand. "I'm a seer," she whispered.

"What?"

"You can't tell no one…please," Morgana said.

"Did someone teach you?"

"No, I was born with it?' Morgana said.

"What did you see," Gwen said curiously. "Did you see me and Arthur?"

"Yes," Morgana said smiling. "I saw you two happy and I saw him as King and you as Queen."

Gwen sighed smiling. "Is this true?"

"I wouldn't lie to you about this, Gwen. You're my friend. Just promise me you'll keep this secret," Morgana said."

"I will," Gwen said.

* * *

Arthur knocked a few times on the door and Morgana answered.

"Oh, it's just you," Morgana said.

Arthur turned to find Gwen there. He closed the door and hugged her. "I missed you."

"Me too," Gwen said.

"How's Merlin?" Morgana said.

"He's home resting," Arthur said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"I hate this Guinevere, all this hiding," Arthur said.

"I know," Gwen said.

"Your time will come," Morgana said.

"What do you mean?" Arthur said.

"Nothing, just a feeling," Morgana said, smiling.

* * *

Merlin awoke and found Gaius standing there. "Are you feeling better, now? You been asleep for awhile."

"How long?"

"It's the next day. It's morning," Gaius said. "Arthur gave you the day off and Gawain's worried."

"Well, he should be. He's the one that gave me that lousy drink," Merlin muttered. He stood and walked past Gaius.

"Merlin, you are not going anywhere until you had a bath…you stick."

"Well, thanks for pointing out the noticeable," Merlin said. He walked past Gaius and into a separate room. He quickly took a bath and dressed. He walked back out to see Gaius.

"Oh and Merlin, try to stay out of trouble," Gaius said.

"I will," Merlin left with a smile on his face. He opened the main door and jumped when he saw a knight approached him. "Gwaine."

"Merlin, thank goodness you're okay. I'm so sorry," Gwaine said, hugging him.

"I'm fine you prat. I never want another drink in my life," Merlin said.

Gwaine laughed and patted him on the back. "I'll hold you to your word then."

* * *

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers and lay his dinner on the table. He walked over toward Arthur. "Arthur, wake up."

"Sod off Merlin."

Merlin smirked and walked over towards the window. Arthur peeked threw the covers as Merlin grabbed the drapes and pull them apart.

"That's it." Arthur threw his covers off, and got off the bed. He headed toward Merlin. Merlin laughed and ran the opposite direction as Arthur reached for him.

"Get back here," Arthur said.

"You're a prat, why should I," Merlin teased.

Arthur reached for him as he climbed over the bed. Merlin fell to the floor as Arthur fell beside him. Arthur stood and grabbed the container of water that was on his table. He turned around and poured it over Merlin's head."

Merlin gasped. "I can't believe you just did that."

Arthur laughed. "Serves you right. Now you can start cleaning my armor."

Merlin crossed his arms annoyed. Arthur turned around and headed toward the door. Merlin refilled the glass of water with magic when Arthur's back was to him. Once it filled he ran after Arthur.

Arthur turned and found himself drenched in water. Merlin stood there with a big grin on his face. "Serves your right prat."

Arthur's face fumed as water dripped down off his clothes and onto the floor in the hall.

The door open and Gwaine stood out in the hall and laughed.

"It's not funny," Arthur said annoyed chasing after Merlin.

Merlin ran out of the room and turned at around the corner. He wasn't paying attention when he ran right into Morgana. Morgana fell with surprise and Merlin landed right on top of her. Arthur came a second later and collided with Gwen that came out of Morgana's room.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he said peering down at her.

Gwen giggled. "I'm fine, Sire."

Morgana scowled. "Why are you wet?"

"Arthur tossed water on me," Merlin said, annoyed.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything," Morgana said fluffing his hair.

Gwaine came around the corner and laughed. "Shouldn't this be done in a room of some sort?" he joked.

"Oh shut up," Arthur said. He began to pull himself up when he heard a familiar voice.

"What the hell is this?" Arthur you better have a explanation for this?" Uther said.

Arthur stood laughing softly. He helped Gwen up just as Merlin helped Morgana up.

"Um, sorry father. Me and Merlin was playing and the floor was wet and…we collided with Gwen and Morgana," Arthur said.

Uther stood there annoyed. "Get this cleaned up before someone gets hurt," he said to Merlin. "And you…there are better things to be doing then horsing around. Get dressed and meet me in council room," Uther left.

Gwaine bowed to Uther as he passed. He watched him leave and turned toward Merlin. "That was fun. You guys should do that again sometime."

* * *

Borden is inside a cave where all the druids are sleeping. He sneaks up to a wooden box and opens it. Inside, there is a key. Borden steals the key. He connects it to his third of the key. He turns around and finds the druids all awake. He runs into the woods, but is pursued by the druids. They catch him and he pulls a dagger on a man.

"It is not worth anyone's life," Iseldir said.

"Isn't it? It's cost me twenty years of mine," Borden said.

"It is of no use. You will never find the third part of the Triskelion," Iseldir said.

"Ah, but you're wrong. I already know where that bit is," Borden said. He shoves his captive at the druids and jumps off the cliff, saving himself by plunging his dagger into the ground on the other side of the gap. He rides to Camelot.

* * *

Gaius is working late when Borden knocks on the door. Merlin wakes. Gaius answers the door.

"Hello, Gaius. Surely you remember me?"

Gaius makes a mean facial expression "Only too well. Why are you here?"

"Please, I could do with drying myself by your fire."

"You have a nerve coming back here. You left me in a lot of trouble," Gaius said.

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry about that. What can I say? Execution...didn't really appeal to me. Don't pretend you supported Uther.

"Tell me why you are here," Gaius said.

Borden pulls out the two parts of the Triskelion. "Save your eyesight, Gaius. It's the Triskelion of Ashkanar."

"You are sure?" Gaius said.

"I'm certain," Borden said.

"Let me see." Gaius examines the writing on it. "It's in a druid tongue. The bind runes are in threes. That's rare."

"Oh, I can save you the trouble. They guide the bearer to the Tomb of Ashkanar. Yes, we both know the legend. We both know what he hid there."

"A dragon's egg, and you have come to steal it," Gaius said.

"I wouldn't say "steal."

"You're forgetting one thing, you're missing a part of the Triskelion," Gaius said.

"Oh, no. I know where that bit is."

"Where?" Gaius said.

"In the vaults...beneath your feet."

"In Camelot?" Gaius asked.

"Where it has lain safe and secure for the last four hundred years," Borden said.

"I want no part of your plan," Gaius said.

"You don't want to release the last living dragon?"

"The old ways should be left to die," Gaius said.

"Well, that's not what you taught me!"

"It's what I feel now. I believe in the king that Arthur will become and the future he will build," Gaius said.

"Think about it."

"I've given you my answer. Now I think you should leave Camelot. Sooner rather than later. Arthur may not be his father, but is no friend of the old ways." Gaius opens the door for Borden to leave.

"You'll find me in the tavern in the lower town. Take your time. Gaius, I know I caused you trouble before, but I'm a changed man, believe me."

Borden leaves and Merlin emerges from his room. "Who was that?"

"He was a pupil. His name is Julius Borden," Gaius said.

"Why won't you help him? This is our one chance of saving the dragons, of helping Kilgharrah preserve his kind," Merlin said.

"Borden is not a man to be trusted."

"You don't think the Triskelion is real?" Merlin asked.

"That I have no doubt," Gaius said. "His motives, Merlin. Even as a young man he was prone to dishonesty. Who knows what path he is on now?

"You want the egg to remain lost forever," Merlin asked.

"I don't want it to get into Borden's hands! The Tomb of Ashkenar has lain untouched for more than four hundred years. It is my belief it should remain that way and I fear if you go after him that someone or Uther will find out what your doing. To many people know the Emrys now. If he finds out who you really are."

"Uther will never find out, Gaius. I'm careful," Merlin said.

Gaius sighed. "Let's get some sleep. We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

That night.

"I never dared dream of such a moment, Merlin," Kilgharrah said.

Merlin chuckles happily. "I know can you believe it. You're not the last dragon."

"Until now, I believed the egg would never be found, that I would be the last of my kind," the dragon said.

"So the legend is true?" Merlin said.

"This is a chance in a thousand, Merlin. You must retrieve the egg," Kilgharrah said.

"I know," Merlin said.

"Then what is the matter?"

"Gaius has forbidden it and he's afraid that something might happen."

"You mean Uther," Kilgharrah said. "You must not fear your destiny, Merlin. It will come to past and I fear a part of it is all ready starting to unfold."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"Uther Pendragon has placed a bounty on you?"

"What?" Merlin asked shocked.

"Not you…But Emrys. He's furious that Morgause was set free and blames you for it. You should have let the witch died."

"I can't. That is Morgana's step sister."

"It doesn't matter. Now you have to pay the consequence. Uther has sent a message to the towns nearby that if anyone knows the identity of Emrys that they will be largely rewarded," Kilgharrah said.

"It doesn't matter. The only person that knows my real name is the Druids, Morgana and Gaius," Merlin said.

"What about the Druid boy and Cenred?"

"Cenred has already been taken care of. When Morgause was imprisoned I enchanted her to forget who I was and for her to enchant Cenred when she found him. See I got it taken care of," Merlin said.

"Then what of the druid boy named Mordred?" The dragon asked.

"I haven't seen him in years now. I'm sure I don't have to worry about him," Merlin said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, young warlock. Your destiny is changing since the moment you told your secret to Morgana. I see your fate everyday changing and I see that the once and future king of Camelot will not be the only one that will need saving in the years to come."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"The druids will be in danger, young warlock. They will rely on you when all is lost."

"When what is lost?" Merlin asked.

"I cannot see that far in your fate yet, young warlock. You are a dragon lord! It is a gift passed down from your father. The egg harbors the last of my kind. I beg you, Merlin. In your father's name, promise me that you will do everything in your power to rescue it."

"You have my promise," Merlin said.

"And I wish you luck, young warlock," Kilgharrah said.

* * *

Merlin was worried. Worried what Kilgharrah said. He prayed he was making the right decisions. He felt stupid. He had helped Borden get the key and he betrayed him. Then to make things worse Merlin tried to put the key back when Arthur nearly caught him. Arthur never expected anything, thank goodness. But the vault was open and a guard set the alarm off.

Later, Merlin found out Uther was sending Author to find the one responsible for taking the key. He was sending Arthur and a few knights to find the man and then find the dragon egg and destroy it.

Merlin sighed annoyed as he sat at the table. Gaius wasn't very happy with him.

"How could you be so stupid? What were you thinking?"

"I am a dragon lord. It is my sacred duty to protect the last of the dragons," Merlin said.

"The tomb could've remained closed for another four hundred years and the egg would've been completely safe! Now Arthur's riding out intent on destroying it!" Gaius said.

"We have to hope that Borden gets there first," Merlin said.

"I hope he does not. His intentions won't be good for the dragon," Gaius said.

There was knock on the door. Gaius opened it. His eyes widened. "Lady Morgana?"

"May I come in?"

"Of course," Gaius lets her in and closes the door.

Merlin stands. She pulls the hood off her face. "Morgana, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you," Morgana said walking toward him and hugging Merlin.

Gaius watches with surprise. Merlin blushes brightly and pulls her back. "The guards are going to notice you're gone."

"I won't be long. You're going with Arthur, aren't you?" Morgana said.

"Yes, I have to get that dragon egg," Merlin said.

"I know. It is vital that you do," Morgana said.

"Why? Did you have a vision?" Merlin asked.

Morgana eyed Gaius.

"It's okay, Gaius knows my secret. He won't tell," Merlin said.

"He's right," Gaius said. "You have nothing to fear from me Lady Morgana."

"Well, I did have a vision," Morgana sat down on the chair. "I don't know if I should say. I'm scared Merlin."

"There is nothing to be scared of. What is it?" Merlin asked.

"I saw it clear like I was awoke. I saw fire and heard the screams of an innocent… I saw someone being burned at the stake, Merlin. And I couldn't see their face. I know this is Uther's doing. What if it's one of us," Morgana said.

"It's okay. Uther will not hurt you or me. I won't allow it," Merlin said. "And I don't think it would be you anyway."

"Why do you say that?" Morgana asked.

"I spoke with Kilgharrah and he said Uther has placed a bounty on Emrys," Merlin said.

"What?" Morgana said horrified.

"It's nothing to worry about. No one knows who he is," Merlin said.

"My dear boy, you're playing a very dangerous game. Are you sure it's safe for you to even leave Camelot. What if someone does know who you really are and tells Arthur?" Gaius said.

"Trust me. No one does," Merlin said. He wasn't going to tell them about Mordred. That would only make them worry more. "I must go now."

"I'll come with you," Morgana said standing up.

"Be careful, Merlin," Gaius said.

"I will," Merlin waved and opened the door.

Morgana walked out and ran right into Arthur.

"What are you doing here?" Morgana said.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"I needed…sleeping drought. So I came here,"

Arthur sighed. "Father will not like you leaving the premises without his permission."

"To hell with what father, said," Morgana said. "I do what I want." She walked away and headed toward the castle.

Merlin smirked as he watched her leave.

"Stop smirking like a fool, Merlin. We need to leave now," Arthur said.

Gwaine walked over. "So who pissed off Morgana this time?"

"Of the course the Prat did. You should know by now,"

"It's a shame how you have to put with some royalties," Gwaine joked.

"Hush," Arthur said.

"Fine, Prat. Lets get my stuff," Merlin said.

Gwaine smirked as he watched them leave.

* * *

The knights and Merlin are around a campfire. Its dawn and starting to get dark. Merlin sits there and thinks. He remembers this spot. Remembers this is the same spot where his father died. His father he only knew for a few hours for the first time in his life.

"You're very quiet," Arthur said sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about the sorcerer that saved you. Would you really hand him over to your father if you found him?"

"Sorcery is evil, Merlin. You know this," Arthur said. "Yes he saved me, but…I'm not sure I would trust his intentions."

"What about what the Druids said. That Emrys is your destiny and you two will reunite the lands in peace. Don't you believe that?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know," Arthur said.

Merlin sighed.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

Merlin doesn't respond.

"Merlin," Arthur said.

"It was here that I last saw my father," Merlin said.

Arthur processes a surprise. "You never talked about it."

"There's not much that I can say. I didn't really know him that well, but...I was proud of him. I want him to be proud of me," Merlin said, knowing he couldn't tell Arthur that is father was Balinor and a dragon lord that died.

"I can understand that. You should try being in my shoes. It was hard enough while he was alive, always having to live up to what he expected of me. It's even harder now. I now know what he faced, the decisions he had to make. I tell you Merlin, don't start measuring yourself against a man who's dead. You'll never win," Arthur said.

"I know. He will always be better than me," Merlin said. For a moment there, I thought we had something in common."

Arthur and Merlin chuckle.

The knights sleep. Merlin wakes when he hears a whisper in his mind.

"Emrys. Emrys." Iseldir whispered to him.

Merlin stands up.

"Emrys."

Merlin follows the sound of the voice through the woods. Merlin follows it. "Where are you?"

"Emrys."

Merlin finds the druids in the woods. Iseldir lowers his hood then he bows to the ground.

"Please do not bow," Merlin said feeling uncomfortable at the group of people old and young bow down to him.

"I know your quest and I am here to help in anyway I can," Iseldir said standing.

"How?"

"The man you seek also stole from us. He passed through these woods not three hours before you," Iseldir said.

"Which way did he go?"

"To the east. But you must beware, Emrys. The legends tell a tale that only the druids know. Ashkanar was a wise man. He knew one-day men would come seeking to disturb his rest. The Triskelion is not just a key. It is also a trap," Iseldir said.

"What do you mean? What kind of trap?"

"I do not know. But the legends are very clear, you must beware, Emrys," Iseldir said. There is one other thing the legends say. Only when the way ahead seems impossible will you have found it."

"Thank you." Merlin leaves.

* * *

That night Borden almost killed them all with arrows. Not only that but he almost poison them. Merlin healed Arthur and the knights with magic as they lay there past out on the ground. This was Merlin's time to find the egg and get it away form Borden. He knew now he was not to be trusted.

Merlin scrambles through the forest in pursuit of Borden. He stops at the tower and sees Borden climbing into it. Merlin follows.

Borden puts the key in the hole and turns the lock. Merlin turns the corner and finds him.

"No!" The door opens and Borden looks back at Merlin before entering. As he does, smoke pours into his face from the mouths of gargoyles. Borden coughs and sinks to the ground and the smoke floods down towards Merlin. Merlin covers his face with his jacket and holds up a hand.

"Þrosm tohweorfe!" Merlin whispered. His eyes glow and the smoke dissipates. Merlin walks past the knocked out Borden and picks up the torch. He walks down the hall and into the large room. In the middle laid a sunlit pedestal. Above it was the dragon egg, shaped like a teardrop. Merlin walks toward it and touches the egg.

"Give it to me." Borden walks up the steps.

Merlin turns around. "It's not yours to take."

"You give it to me and I will grant you a half-share, Merlin."

"No, it must go free."

"Don't be a fool! Think of the power it could bring us! The lands we can rule over, the riches," Borden said. "With this dragon at our command, we will live like kings. We will have the freedom and power to do as we wish!"

"Dragons cannot be used like that! They must be left unshackled, free to roam the earth."

"But this is your chance, Merlin. Your chance to escape your meaningless life, your worthless existence!" Borden said.

"It's not my life pitiable, it's yours. Wasted...for nothing," Merlin said.

"I pieced together the Triskellian. I found the path that led us here! The dragon belongs to me! Now, hand it over!" Borden threatened.

"No."

Borden swings the torch at Merlin. "You are not gonna stop me, boy! What do you know? Huh? You are but a serving boy!"

Merlin smirked. "You're wrong," he said angry. "I am the last dragonlord." Merlin's eyes glowed and Borden was tossed to the hall.

Borden rubbed his head and eyed Merlin surprised. "I don't believe it. You have magic and…. if you're a dragonlord then that means…your Emrys…aren't you?"

Merlin's face felled. He didn't say anything.

"All this time at the prince's side. He doesn't even know does he? There is a mighty price on your head. I wonder what King Uther's reward be," Borden stood with a smile.

"You won't be getting that egg," Merlin said.

Borden tries to strike Merlin with the torch. Merlin throws Borden backwards, knocking him unconscious. Merlin gets up and takes the egg and the tower begins to collapse. Merlin runs out, dodging falling rock. He reaches his satchel in the woods and puts the dragon egg in it. Merlin turns and watches as the building falls down and destroys itself. He knows there is no way Borden could have made it out alive. His secret was save once more, but he wished it didn't had to end with taken a man's life.

Merlin runs into the forest and turns as the knights run up to him.

"What the hell happened?" Arthur said.

"The tomb is a trap. He set it off. He never got out," Merlin said.

"What about the egg?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders. "It would've perished with him."

"Are you sure? We need to be certain."

"Nothing's going to survive under all that," Sir Leon said.

"The tower completely collapses. Merlin glances down at the bag at his feet. He smiles as the knights go back to their horses.

* * *

"Shame about the egg." Gaius said.

"Yep."

"You weren't able to save it?" Gaius said.

Merlin shakes his head "No."

Gaius regards Merlin for a long moment and Merlin keeps himself busy. Merlin looks up and Gaius tilts his head in question. Merlin starts to grin and Gaius joins in. They start to chuckle. Merlin gets up quickly and fetches the egg. "All the jewels, all the treasures, Gaius, they don't compare." Merlin pulls it out carefully and hands it to Gaius with a smile.

"And it was nearly lost because of you."

"I'm sorry, Gaius. I was too quick to act," Merlin said.

"You have to think things through. Ashkanar did exactly that. He had the foresight to conceal this for more than four hundred years. And now it's down to you, Merlin," Gaius said.

Gaius hands the egg back to Merlin. "Have you decide what you intend to do with it?"

"I thought about that. I'm going to make sure it goes back to where it belongs," Merlin said. "I better be going."

"Be careful," Gaius said. He wasn't as much afraid of Merlin getting hurt. He knew he could take care of himself, but he was more afraid if Uther caught him and what would happen.

Merlin walks out into the forest. He hears a twig break. He turns around staring at the darkness. "Who's there?"

Some cloaked in a hood appeared out from behind a tree. She pulled her hood.

"Morgana, what are you doing here?" Merlin asked.

"I had to see you. You barely visit me anymore," Morgana said.

"I'm sorry. I was preoccupied of trying to save a dragon. I couldn't let it get in the wrong hands," Merlin said.

"A dragon?"

"Yes, come," Merlin held out his hand.

Morgana smiled and took his hand in hers. When they get to the clearing, Merlin yells Kilgharrah's name.

Merlin takes the egg out of his bag and places it on a tree stump.

"Is that what I think it is?" Morgana asked surprised.

"Yes," Merlin said.

Kilgharrah flies in and lands beside them. The dragon looks happily down at the dragon egg. "Merlin I see you brought a guest."

"Yes, now be nice. Morgana this is Kilgharrah," Merlin said.

"Yes, I know of you," the dragon said.

"Is this the same dragon that tried to destroy, Camelot?" Morgana asked.

"Well, yes. But now he listens to me and won't harm anyone…unless I tell him," Merlin said.

"I was on a verge of revenge for what Uther did. Merlin helped me to see my ways, although it's not like a choice," the dragon said.

"Is it still alive?" Morgana asked.

"It can live for more than a thousand years," the dragon said.

Merlin smiles. "So, you are no longer the last of your kind."

Kilgharrah chuckled. "It would seem not."

"When will it hatch?" Morgana asked.

"Young dragons were called into the world by the dragonlords. Only they had the power to summon them from the egg. As the last dragonlord, this solemn duty falls to you, Merlin."

"How do I summon it?" Merlin asked.

"You must give the dragon a name," Kilgharrah said.

Merlin thinks for a moment and sighs when he decides. He closes his eyes and Kilgharrah watches him. "Aithusa."

The egg cracks and out pops the cutest little baby dragon you've ever seen.

Morgana smiles in delight of the dragon. "It's so cute."

"A white dragon is, indeed, a rare thing...and fitting. For in the dragon tongue, you named him after the light of the sun. No dragon birth is without meaning," Kilgharrah said.

Merlin smiles and cries as he watches the dragon continues to break its way out of its shell.

Morgana moves forward and gently pats it's head. Merlin walks by it and Aithusa stares at Merlin and Morgana with a smile.

"Sometimes the meaning is hard to see, but this time I believe it is clear. The white dragon bodes well for Albion, for you, Morgana and Arthur, and for the land that you will build together," Kilgharrah said.

* * *

Morgause sits at the throne with beside Cenred. Morgause is angry. Angry that she could not find the person responsible for making her forget what happen that day when they were trying to retrieve the cup of life. She was so close. To make things worse Cenred couldn't even tell her what happen because he didn't remember a damn thing. It's like someone wiped their memory from what happened that day. The only logical option was the Druids. She needed answers and the only way to find one was to seek out a very power seer to see her fate. There was only one man that could do that.

"What's this?" Morgause said.

"It's a message I found in town about a man named Emrys. There is a bounty out for him," Cenred said. "You don't think it's talking about the…"

"No, it can't be. I would have known if the prophecy was being fulfilled and if the our savior was here."

"The Druids are very secretive, my lady. What if it's true? We could win this war with Emrys at are side," Cenred said.

"If Emrys is with us then where is he?"

"Which is why I got someone that will give us answers," Cenred said nodding to one of the guards.

A few minutes later, two guards came into the room dragging a Druid man toward Morgause.

"Tell me what you know of Emrys and I will let you go," Morgause said.

"I will not defy my lord to a witch. I rather die then tell you," Iseldir said.

"So he is here. Emrys, the chosen one, the bringer of peace and magic."

"He will bring magic back, but he will not start a war with Camelot. It is spoken," Iseldir said.

"You must realize that if you don't tell me where he is your so called king will die. Uther Pendragon has placed a bounty on his head. Are you willing to watch him die while you do nothing," Morgause said.

"He will not die. I know this. I know what you're planning. Emrys will not help you," Iseldir said.

"Why not? We possess magic and if what the prophecy says is true then… he will help us. He is like us and he want's magic back. You said it yourself."

"Yes, but he will not kill or conceive other's to do your bidding. Emrys won't be tricked by you," Iseldir said.

"If he is loyal then he will come." Morgause smiled when Iseldir said nothing. She knew exactly what to do.

* * *

**Should I continue?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Servant of Two Masters**

The past couple days have been crazy for the most part of Merlin's life. With him trying to save Arthur's life so many times he was starting to get annoyed by it. He wished he could create a spell to make Arthur immortal then he wouldn't have to worry about being there twenty-four seven with him.

It was nerve racking, because he missed being with Morgana. Missed being near her, teaching her or kissing those pouty lips of hers. He smiled at the memory. It was nighttime, and he tapped lightly on Morgana's door and it opened.

"What took you so long?" Morgana pulled him inside. She closed the door and they sat on the edge of her bed.

"Had to make sure I wasn't being followed, my lady," Merlin smiled.

"Good," Morgana took the scarf off his neck and tossed it on the floor. She took his hand and held it against her chest. "Touch me."

Merlin gulped as she cupped his hand over her right breast. It felt heavy and Merlin felt like he shouldn't be doing this unless she was wed. For the past two weeks he has been sneaking into her room at night and they been fooling around. Each day it was getting harder and harder to deny her what she really wanted. Then there is the fact she is enchanted. He didn't want to take advantage of her.

"Merlin, please."

"Morgana. I want too, but…"

"I beg you…it's been almost a month now, Merlin. Why won't you give me what I want?" Morgana pulled him forward and kissed him holding him close.

Merlin released her looking at her dazed, lustful eyes that stared back at him. "I will, but... your royalty… we should be married and…"

"Merlin, stop with the excuses," Morgana said.

"It's not an excuse, my lady. I feel we should wait. I would hate to put you in a predicament if you were to be bared with a child and …"

"That won't happen," Morgana said.

"But it could." Merlin lightly kissed her lips and pulled away. "We should wait." Merlin lay on the bed beside her. He covered them both up and snuggled close to her. "Sleep."

Merlin sighed relieved as she fell asleep in his arms. He wasn't sure why he was so afraid, but he wasn't ready for that.

The next morning came fast and it surprised him even more that he over slept. He found himself being awakened by Morgana. She was afraid and struck with fear.

Merlin heard a knock on her door and a familiar sound. His eyes widened.

"Hide," Morgana pushed him off her bed and told him to crawl under the bed. Morgana grabbed her robe and placed it around her then opened the door.

Merlin muttered something, just as the door opened. Merlin hid under the bed to see the familiar boots of her father. Uther walked into her room.

"Father, what's wrong?" Morgana said.

"You missed the council meeting. Are you okay?"

"I did? I'm sorry, I must have overslept," Morgana said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Uther asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just had some trouble sleeping, but I'm fine now," Morgana said. "I'll get dressed and I'll be meet you in the council room."

Uther watched her carefully then nodded. She turned away and Uther caught the sight of a familiar red scarf. "This looks familiar." Uther bend down and picked it up off the floor.

Merlin froze and Morgana turned around to find her father staring at Merlin's scarf. Damn it. "Um…"

"Isn't this Arthur's Servant? Merlin's scarf? What's it doing in your room?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Merlin and Arthur were in here yesterday horse playing. Merlin must have forgotten it," Morgana said keeping the fear hidden.

"I see."

"I'll make sure to give it back to him," Morgana smiled at her father as she took it from him and laid it on the table.

Her father nodded. "I'll see you in the council room."

"Yes, Father. I'll be there in a moment," Morgana followed her father. She opened the door for him as he left. She closed the door with relieve.

Merlin climbed out of under the bed. "That was a close one," he whispered.

"You could say that. I think you better go before Arthur starts looking for you," Morgana said.

"Good point," Merlin said.

"Wait," Morgana grabbed his hand. A second later, she kissed his cheek. "Now you can go."

Merlin smiled back at her.

* * *

Arthur was walking down the corridor on his way to see Morgana to see if she saw Merlin. He was late and wondered where the heck was he. Turning the corner he saw Merlin poke his head out of the servants quarters door that led to Morgana's chambers, backing back a bit so he wasn't seen, he saw Merlin checking to see if the coast was clear before leaving.

Arthur hissed annoyed. He followed Merlin outside and called out for him when the coast was clear. Merlin turned around with a smile. Arthur pinned him to the wall. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Arthur? What's gotten into you?" Merlin asked.

"Me? What do you think you are doing? I followed you and saw you come out of Morgana's room. Is that why she was late? Did you stay over?" Arthur said not happy.

"Well…I, um…"

"Stop stuttering and tell me."

"Yes, I stayed over, but we didn't do anything," Merlin said. "I fell asleep and didn't realized we over slept.

Arthur sighed. "Your taking to many chances. Father is already getting suspicious."

"I know. I won't let it happen again," Merlin said. "What about you and Gwen?"

"That's nothing to worry about. She's not meeting me in my room anymore."

"Really?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, If you must know we find different places outside of the castle to continue our…"

"Okay, you don't need to tell me," Merlin said.

"Arthur smirked.

"Good," Arthur said. "Now let's go. We are on a mission."

"What's it this time?"

"One of Centred's man has captured one of our knights," Arthur said.

"Who?" Merlin asked praying it wasn't someone he knew.

"Gwaine," Arthur said sadly.

"But I saw him yesterday," Merlin said.

"He was gone this morning. His window was broken in his room," Arthur said. "There was a note."

Merlin sighed annoyed. "Let's go and get him back.

* * *

Arthur doesn't know how it happened so fast. One moment they were riding on their horses toward Cenred's territory when they were ambushed.

Percival charges and cuts a man down from his horse. The man tucks and rolls to his death. Arthur fights with a man on foot and is pulled off his horse. Arthur cuts him down and fends off another attacker, but Merlin dismounts as he sees a horseman charging Arthur from behind.

"Arthur!"

Merlin holds out a hand, his eyes glow, and the horseman falls off and is dragged behind his horse. Arthur finishes off his attacker. Merlin turns just in time to see a horseman, who swings a mace at his chest. Merlin didn't have time to stop the man and to his surprised the mace sliced into his chest, but Merlin pushed him back with his magic.

Arthur slices another attacker and stops in horror when he sees Merlin sprawled limply face first on the ground.

Arthur supports Merlin's weight as they hurry through the forest, pursued by the mercenaries. They hide behind some tree roots and the pursuers pass by.

"They need to work through their anger," Merlin hissed as he opened his eyes.

"They just did, on you," Arthur said annoyed.

Merlin chuckles through his pain. To bad he was invisible. Why did pain had to hurt so much.

Arthur looks disconcerted by Merlin's condition. "I've seen worse. I've definitely seen worse."

"I'm a dead man," Merlin said, hoping the fact wasn't true. Well it must not be because everyone says he will unite the world in peace.

"You're not going to die, Merlin. Don't be such a coward!"

"I do die, will you call me a hero?"

" Probably," Arthur said.

" But whilst I'm still alive, I'm a coward?" Merlin asked.

" That's the way these things work, I'm afraid. You get the glory when you're not around to appreciate it."

" Well...unless you're the king," Merlin said. "You know you could be king. You could marry Gwen without Uther knowing it and you would be happy."

Arthur smiled at that fact. "Good suggestion, but I don't think that would work with my father."

"When you have faith, anything is possible," Merlin said.

Arthur smiled. "Come on, it's got to have some advantages."

"You have a very good servant." Merlin smiles at his joke, but can't block out the pain.

You're right. I do. A servant who's extremely brave. And incredibly loyal, to be honest. Not at all cowardly," Arthur said.

They share a poignant look. " Thank you for saving my life," Merlin said.

"You'd do the same for me," Arthur said.

Arthur pulls Merlin up by the arm and lifts him into a fireman's carry. "We need to go."

"Leave me."

Arthur ignores him and heads off with Merlin on his back. Arthur comes to a set of stairs in a crevice and sees a mercenary at the other end. He sets Merlin down, who grunts in pain, and draws his sword. Arthur fights the mercenary. Another mercenary runs past Merlin and comes at Arthur from behind. Arthur kills the two men, but many more run past Merlin and rush into the crevice after Arthur. Arthur braces himself for the battle, but Merlin sits up. " Gewican ge stanas!"

Merlin's eyes glow and boulders fall into the crevice, cutting off the mercenaries.

Arthur realizes he's being cut off from Merlin and panics. "Merlin!"

Boulders entirely fill the crevice. Merlin lies back exhausted and passes out.

* * *

"You lost how many men? And you bring me how many men? Or should I say, how many servants?" Morgause asked looking down from her throne.

"Prince Arthur was within our grasp," a man said.

" Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel better?" Morgause asked. "You were supposed to kidnap Arthur not this foolish servant.

"The rock fall was hardly our fault," Cenred said.

"I really don't know what use I'll have for you," Morgause said.

" I'll dispatch this servant." Cenred draws his sword and poises to strike.

"You will do no such thing. Arthur is strangely fond of the boy. He could prove useful," Morgause said.

* * *

Merlin wakes up to feel water being tossed on him. He hisses in anger as he glares at Morgause and Cenred on his right. He was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists.

"Good morning," Morgause said smiling.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious. I want to know what you did to my sister Morgana and what you know of Emrys. Do you know who he is?" Morgause asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Merlin said.

He was rewarded with a slap on the face. "Don't lie to me. I know my sister is infatuated with you. What did you do?" Morgause asked.

"I didn't do anything to her and I don't know nothing about Emrys," Merlin said. "I'm surprised you would turn to this level. I saved you from being burned and this is how you repay me."

"Yes, because I don't like others lying to me. I will find out what you did," Morgause smiled.

* * *

Arthur was home and started a search without his father's permission. He knew his father wouldn't care to look for a servant, but he did. He needed to find Merlin. Merlin was his friend.

"Where's Merlin?" Gaius asked walking into the room.

"He's alive. Last I saw of him, he was still alive," Arthur said. "I want you to scour every inch of that forest."

"Yes, sire."

Leon and the knight's exit.

"We'll find him, Gaius," Arthur said. Arthur places a comforting hand on Gaius's shoulder.

* * *

Morgause cleans Merlin's wound. " You're Arthur's servant, nothing more. Yet, time and again, you've proved yourself willing to lay down your life for him. Why are you so loyal to Arthur?"

"I don't expect you to understand, Morgause. You have no sense of duty, no sense of loyalty. You only want war for something that was taking away long ago."

You're wrong. Don't think I don't understand loyalty just because I've got no one left to be loyal to. I want peace because it was taken away from me and from everyone that is like me. You would never understand. Your just a servant," Morgause said. She leans forward and places her hand over Merlin's wound. Morgana's eyes glow. She grabs Merlin's face again and shoves him back.

Merlin watches as Cenred drags Gwaine forward into the room. His hands are tied to his back.

"You know him, don't you?" Morgause asked.

Gwaine hissed at her.

"As you can tell I am the one that captured Gwaine."

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"Because I want Arthur here. I want to know who Emrys is?" Morgause asked.

Gwaine didn't look at Merlin afraid he might give him away. He needed to find a way to get them out of here.

"Arthur doesn't know. None of us do," Merlin said.

"Is that so?" Morgause smiled as another man was brought in.

Merlin's eyes widened. "Iseldir."

"Iseldir the druid elder said Arthur Pendragon knows who he is."

Iseldir looked at him sadly. "Sorry, I was only doing this to protect you," he said to Merlin in his mind.

Merlin told him it was okay. Merlin would figure out something.

* * *

Prince Arthur paces as his father yells at him for sending the knights out without his permission.

"He's just a servant," his father said.

"He's my friend and I will be damned to leave him out there to die," Arthur said.

Uther sighed annoyed.

"Let me go and continue my mission to find Sir Gwaine."

"Fine, if you're not back within two days I will send the other knights to find you. Don't disappoint me," Uther said.

* * *

Morgause holds up a medallion with a snake-tree on it and incants a spell. Morgana's eyes glow and she casts the medallion in the flames. A hiss rises out of the metal bowl as the flames disappear. The snake-tree has come to life. Morgana smiles. "I take it you've never met a Fomorroh before."

The Fomorroh hisses and Morgause giggles evilly. "Aw, he's a little grumpy. " He's not used to being out in the light. No, my friend, I've called you from your depths for a very good reason." Morgause takes a dagger and slices off one of the Fomorroh's heads. It writhes, still alive, and another head grows back on the main body. Merlin looks on, unsettled.

"Fomorroh are creatures of dark magic. Even if you cut off their heads, you cannot kill them. Another will just grow in its place."

Merlin glares at Morgause, dreading what's coming.

"If I can't find Emrys then I will do the next best thing," Morgause smiled evilly. "I have a mission and you will do as I say. I want you to kill Uther Pendragon and undo whatever you did to my sister."

"What makes you think I would listen to you," Merlin said.

"You will have no choice to listen to it." She grabs her knife and jabs the tip into Merlin's neck as she slides the snake in.

Merlin screams.

* * *

Gwen and Morgana follow Arthur out of the palace.

"I am as worried about Merlin as you are," Gwen said.

"I must go and find him," Arthur said.

"The patrol's found no sign of him," Gwen said sadly.

"Do you really expect me to accept that? Just to sit here and take their word that Merlin's gone? I won't rest until I at least try.

"You must let me go with you," Morgana said.

"No, father would forbid it," Arthur said.

"Please," Morgana said.

"I'm sorry," Arthur hopped on his horse and was off.

Gwen and Morgana watched him leave with worry.

* * *

Merlin awakens in the woods, completely covered in mud. His mind is foggy not sure what happened. The enchanted Merlin struggles out of the mud and steps onto the path. He laughs when he sees Arthur. Arthur lowers his sword in surprise.

"Merlin!"

Arthur sticks his sword in the ground and walks over to Merlin. " I thought we'd lost you! Haha!"

Arthur gives the extremely muddy Merlin a big hug.

Arthur releases him when he sees Gwaine lying on he ground. He sits up and looks at Arthur.

"Gwaine, where were you?" Arthur said. "We been looking everywhere for you."

"I remember Morgause kidnapping me and… I don't know. I don't remember what happened after that." Gwaine scratched his head curiously.

"Morgause, why would she do that?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know," Gwaine said.

Merlin smiled softly.

* * *

The Fomorroh writhes under Merlin's skin. Gaius serves Merlin supper not noticing it.

"Don't do that again, Merlin. My heart cannot take the strain," Gaius said. "We were all so worried."

"Yes, well, you are getting on a bit."

Gaius looks at Merlin in surprise.

"What is this?" Merlin looks at the soup.

"It's a special welcome home. Your favorite."

Merlin takes one sip of the soup and gags. " I think that you should stick to cooking up potions, Gaius. This tastes like the bog Arthur found me in."

Gaius gives an uncertain chuckle.

"What is the strongest poison that you possess?" Merlin asked.

Gaius is surprised by the question.

"I had this great opportunity to lace the bandits' food with poison and nothing to do it with." Merlin gets up and walks over to a table full of potions.

"Well, that would be aconite," Gaius said wondering why Merlin was acting strange.

"Ah-conite." Merlin spots it on the table and takes the bottle. "Well, I think I should take some of this with me from now on. You never know when you might need to kill someone."

Merlin takes off and Gaius mulls over Merlin's curious behavior.

* * *

Merlin prepares Uther's meal. He finishes it off by dousing it with aconite, and then places the bottle back in his jacket pocket.

He lays the plate on the cart that the servant usually takes to Uther.

He bumps into the head cook.

"Mm. You stink worse than your food," Merlin said.

One of the cook's assistants grins.

"Back to work. Or I'll be using your face to scrub that pot clean," the head cook said.

The assistant turns back to her work.

* * *

Morgana intercepts Merlin as he goes down the hall. "Merlin," she pulled him forward and hugged him. "I'm so glad your okay."

Merlin smiled. "You're just the person I wanted to see." Merlin takes her hand and opens her door. They walk in and he closes the door.

"Is it true that my sister, Morgause kidnapped you and Gwaine?"

"Yes," Merlin said. "I'm back now and that's all that matters. "She wants to give you a message."

"What is it?" Morgana asked.

Merlin cups her face and kisses her. His eyes glow yellow. She pulls away from with blazing eyes as her memories come back. It wasn't long when she started to remember everything that has happened. She slaps him across the face. She does it again, but Merlin grabs her hand. "Enough, darling. I have a mission to achieve and it would help if you were on my side."

Morgana pushes him away. "How dare you. You enchanted me all this time, so you could stop me from getting what I want. Why would I help you now."

"Because your sister enchanted me to kill Uther. What will you choose, lady Morgana?"

Morgana's eyes widened. "She enchanted you. Well, at least you know how I feel."

Merlin grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Don't deny your feeling for me, Morgana. I know you still have affection for me. I can feel it burning in my chest every time I'm near you."

Morgana's eyes glowed and Merlin fell to the floor. "You underestimate me Merlin. Maybe I don't want what my sister wants. Maybe I want you to suffer first."

Merlin stood. "Maybe, but you and I both know that the prophecy speaks of your doom if you go back to your destructive ways. You saw it."

"Maybe I don't want to kill my father."

"Fine, I'll do it myself," Merlin said, heading to her door.

"No, you can't," Morgana grabbed his arm.

"You can't stop me," Merlin pushed her a few steps back as he closed the door.

Morgana wanted to chase after him, but she didn't. Her sister did the most stupid thing she could do. She sends Merlin, which was the most powerful sorceress to kill a king. What was she going to do? Should she tell Gwen or Arthur or should she take care of it herself.

* * *

Uther sits at the dinner table with Arthur and his daughter Morgana.

The king's servant placed the plate in front of Uther.

Uther stared at it curiously. "Where is my usual food?"

"Not sure, sir. This is what was prepared," the servant said.

Merlin stood on the side holding the smile.

Uther is not pleased. "Have the cook prepare the usual meal. I'm not hungry for this."

The servant walks off and takes the plate.

Merlin sighs not amused.

* * *

Merlin gets a crossbow from the castle and walks out. He sets the crossbow in the hall that is pointing toward the Court. Uther always leaves and when he opens the door it should shoot him. Merlin laughs gleefully.

He walks down the hall and heads toward Lady Morgana's room. He walks in without knocking.

"That was rude," Morgana said with arms crossed.

Merlin stares at her. "It won't be long now, Morgana. We'll both be free to do what we please, very soon."

"What did you do?" Morgana asked.

Merlin shrugs.

Morgana moves past him and walks out of her room. She turns around the corner just as the door opens. Uther walks out and her eyes widened.

"Father," Morgana shouts.

Uther turns and the arrow land into his arm instead his chest. Morgana runs to him. "Guards."

* * *

Arthur paces outside the kings room. Morgana is beside him annoyed. Merlin stands there smiling on the inside.

The door opens and Gaius walks in. "Your father is fine, sire. If it was a couple inches closer he would not be here."

"I'm afraid someone did this intentionally," Gaius said.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"The servant that gave Uther his food this morning was found almost dead this morning. He ate the food that someone cooked your father this morning.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I suspect someone is trying to assassinate your father," Gaius said. "It was poisoned."

"Any suspects?" Arthur asked.

"Not at this time, Sire," Gaius said.

"I want guards with my father twenty-four seven," Arthur said the guards.

"I want a list of suspects," he said to Leon.

"Yes, sire."

Arthur went to his father's room.

* * *

Morgana followed Merlin as he left the room. She watched him head outside. Morgana intercepted Gaius as he head down the hall. "Gaius?"

"Yes, Lady Morgana," Gaius said.

Morgana stared at him, wondering if she was doing the right thing or not.

"Is something troubling you?"

"Yes, I think I know…who is trying to kill…Uther"

Gaius eyes widened. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, he admitted it to me, but…he's enchanted. You have to help him," Morgana whispered.

"Who?" Gaius said, looking around to make sure no one was around.

"Merlin," Morgana whispered.

"Where is he now?" Gaius asked.

"I saw him go outside."

"We must find him," Gaius said, wondering how Merlin gets himself into these predicaments.

* * *

"There's a potential traitor in our midst and I have to prepare for a knighting ceremony. Maybe it's one of the knights who wants to kill my father," Arthur said getting dressed.

"Why would someone want to kill your father," Merlin smirked and pulls out a poison arrow and hides it in his jacket.

"Maybe it's you. Ha," Arthur joked.

Merlin tenses. Arthur notices. "Don't look so worried, Merlin. I don't really think you want to kill my father."

* * *

"What do you think about Percival?" Arthur asked his father.

"Very big," Merlin joked.

Uther sighs annoyed. He hates sitting here being waited on. Whoever was trying to kill him he would make sure they would suffer severely. "Percival's family was killed by Cenred's army. He hates everything to do with Morgause. I doubt it."

"You're right. And he has pledged his allegiance," Arthur said pacing. He walks over to the wardrobe and pauses with his hand on the doorknob, thinking.

The Fomorroh writhes in Merlin's neck. Merlin stiffens and reaches for the arrow in his jacket as Arthur's back is facing away from him. Uther is sitting up with is arm in a cast as he stares at his son.

"We will find who did this," Uther said.

"Indeed," Arthur said.

"Could you get me my ceremonial sword, Merlin?" Arthur said.

"Yes, sire," Merlin said, getting an idea.

Merlin leaves the room and fetches it to kill Uther. Merlin walks back into the room calmly.

Uther narrows his eyes at Merlin for a second, then turns to face Arthur.

Merlin approaches Uther.

"I think you, Merlin, are the only person I can trust and of course you father," Arthur said.

Merlin raises the sword to strike Uther. The door opens and Merlin rushes forward to attack, but Morgana steps forward and uses her magic to make Merlin run into the column and falls over.

Arthur turns around and sees Merlin on the floor unconscious. Uther sees this too. "What just happened?"

"Hi father, um…

"Merlin was being clumsy as usual," Gaius said.

Arthur picks up the ceremonial sword, and puts it in his holster. He considers Merlin for a moment, and then strolls out.

Morgana gives Arthur a fake smile on his way out. Merlin wakes and Gaius takes his hand.

"Seems like you hit your head Merlin. You should be more careful next time. Come along," Gaius pulls him out of the room. When they get out of the room Morgana knocked Merlin out.

* * *

Gaius reads an entry in a book as Morgana grimaces at the creature crawling under Merlin's skin.

"I feared as much."

"What is it?" Morgana asked.

" It's a Fomorroh. Whoever put it there was very highly skilled," Gaius said.

"It was Morgause. What does it do?" Morgana said annoyed.

"In the days of the Old Religion, they were used by the High Priestess to enslave the minds of their enemies. Once a thought was planted, the victim would not stop till they'd accomplished it. First we must paralyze the serpent."

"I hope this works," Morgana said.

"Me too," Gaius said.

* * *

Arthur sits in his bath water. It was late and wonders where Gwen was. The door opens slowly and he smiles slowly. "I was just thinking about you."

Gwen smiles and closes the door. She slips out of her clothes and steps into the bath. Arthur holds onto her waist as she sits on his lap.

"I could get use to this," Arthur said kissing her neck.

Gwen smiled. She wraps her arms around his neck as she straddles him. She bears down and she feels him stretch with in her.

Arthur growled stooped down to kiss her shoulder blade. His hand twisting up to grasp her hair. He moved on to plant kisses on her neck, her temple, her cheekbone, the round of her shoulder, the corner of her mouth, until finally tracing the curve of her ear with his tongue and nibbling on the lobe.

Gwen clutched his hair harder. She was even more surprised when Arthur stood up, pulled out of her. "Arthur," she growled, annoyed.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Arthur asked. He picked her up and stepped out of the tub. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. Gwen smiled as he laid onto of her. He kissed her neck, then stopped his mind worrying about his father.

"What's wrong?" Gwen said, rubbing her hand across his bare chest.

"I'm just worried about my father," Arthur said.

"You have guards around his room. No one is going to hurt him," Gwen said.

"I hope your right," Arthur said, moving his hands up her thigh and toward her waist. He sank down on her covering his lips with hers to cover her scream. She wilted against him. Arthur chuckled throatily near her ear. "I've never seen you quite like this, Guinevere."

"Well, you make me this way, Arthur," she growled back.

Arthur smirked. "I'm becoming an increasingly bad influence on you, I suppose. I think you're like an addiction for me." Arthur said as he pounded into her.

Gwen moaned against him.

Arthur plant lazy kisses all over the side of her face. "I wished you were beside me each day. I wish I could marry you and make you mine forever."

Gwen moaned. She had never thought of herself as the type of woman to drive men wild with desire, but somehow Arthur possessed a passion for her that she had never believed she'd experience: the type only spun into love into a fairy tale, but never found in real life. She heard what he said and wished that too. It wasn't long before they crashed together into bliss.

"I love you," he whispered with a small smile as he wrapped the blankets around them and curled her against him.

Gwen stroked his cheek bones as he withdrew, wanting to capture the way he looked at her for the future. Because one day, she was sure, her love affair with a prince would be naught but a distant sweet memory.

"I love you, too, Arthur," she replied sincerely.

Arthur strokes her back and starts to think if there was a way for him to get married without his father's consent. It would be perfect if he found another kingdom to do the ceremony. Then she would be his. Be his queen forever. Arthur smiled, thinking of all kinds of ideas that would displease his father.

* * *

Merlin stands inside of Uther's room with a dagger in his hand. It was night time. He stands over Uther's bed with a scowl on his face. He swings down and the dagger flies out of his hand and onto the floor.

Merlin turns and sighs annoyed as Morgana stands there in the dark. He hisses and Morgana approach him.

"What are you going to do, Morgana?" Merlin whispered.

Morgana prays she's doing the right things. "What I can do to save you and Uther," she whispered.

"Why would you save him?" Merlin asked.

"Because I want to be the one to end him, not you," Morgana said.

Merlin forced the dagger to float back to him; Morgana came at him jumping on him, causing the dagger to fall from his grasp. Merlin grabbed her by the throat and Morgana grabbed the vase, but it fell to the floor.

Uther awoken with wide eyes. He turned on the light as the door burst open.

"My sire," Sir Leon walked in and stumbled upon a sight he wasn't sure he wanted to know about.

Uther stood up and glared down at his daughter that was straddling the servant boy, Merlin.

"What the hell is this?" Uther said.

Morgana saw Merlin reach for the dagger. She grabbed the vase and crashed it on Merlin's head, knocking him out.

"What in the bloody blazing did you do that for?" Uther grabbed her arm and forced her to stand. "Answer me? Why did you hit him with a vase? Was he trying to attack you?"

"No, good heavens no…He, was after you."

"Me, what are you talking about?" Uther said.

Morgana really didn't want to tell him this, but then again, she was mad at Merlin for enchanting her. Maybe she should do it to get back at him. It's not like Uther could kill him. "Merlin has been enchanted. He tried to kill you."

"The servant…are you sure?"

"Since he got back from Cenred, he's been acting strangely. This is the second time I caught him," Morgana said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Uther said.

"Because he's my friend and I was trying to save him," Morgana said.

Uther sighed. "Guards, take the boy to the dungeon and get Gaius to find out what's wrong with him." When they left with Merlin he turned toward Morgana.

"Are you sure he's enchanted?" Uther asked.

"I think so. He never acted this way before," Morgana said, hiding the smirk.

"You may go. Thank you, Morgana. I will never forget this," Uther said.

Morgana nodded and left the room feeling like she just crushed a piece of her heart. Why did she feel like this? Did she really have feelings for Merlin? But she couldn't. He lied and betrayed her and enchanted her against her will. But she remembered everything they said and all the memories. Everything she wanted from him. No, no it couldn't be true.

It can't be. Even know he was Emrys she would never fall for someone like him. She couldn't, could she?


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated M**

* * *

Merlin wakes up lying face down on a bench.

"What is that? Arthur's socks?" Merlin rolls away and falls to the floor. He looks up to find Arthur and Gaius staring down at him. Then he realized where he was. He was in the dungeon. "What did I do now?"

Arthur couldn't believe it. Of all the people he knew, Merlin was the person that tried to kill his father and this, witch named Morgause enchanted him or something. It hurts to know that Morgause was using his friend this way.

"I'm trying to stop you from killing the king," Gaius said.

"Heh. Ooh. What?" Merlin asked with wide eyes. "You are joking, right?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Arthur asked.

"I remember Morgause conjuring a snake, but...nothing more," Merlin said. "What did she do?"

"She made you try to kill Uther. Lucky for us you're such a bad assassin," Gaius joked.

"Well, he does know I was not in my right mind, right? He's not going to execute me, is he?" Merlin stared at Arthur pleading that he wouldn't let his father do such a thing if it was true.

"No," Arthur said. Although, that didn't stop his father from not trusting Merlin.

"Well, all is well now. I feel fine," Merlin said.

"For now the serpent is dormant and when it wakes, your mind will be to Morgause once more and nothing will stop you from killing Uther," Gaius said.

"But how do we get rid of it, if it keeps growing back?" Merlin asked, annoyed

"There's only one way, I'm afraid. You have to kill the mother beast," Gaius said.

"The creature that lives in Morgause castle," Merlin said.

Gaius nods. "You only have a day, no more. And I wouldn't face her alone."

"You can't leave Merlin. Uther knows what you did," Arthur said. "I'll go."

"But, this is my battle. I'm grateful Arthur, but…" Merlin said.

"No, but, Merlin. I'm the prince and you are not leaving. I'll take care of it," Arthur said.

"Prat," Merlin mumbled. He watched him leave. When Arthur was gone, he faced Gaius.

"Morgana has her memory back, Gaius. She's pissed and told the king what I did. You know Uther won't let me go. I'm going to have to escape," Merlin said.

Gaius sighed. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Please tell me you have something in there that can make me change?"

"Change?" Gaius looked at him funny.

"I've been studying the spell book you gave me. I need to change my appearance if I'm going to be able to get out of here," Merlin said, looking into Gaius bag.

"Changing your appearance is very dangerous, magic," Gaius said.

"True, but I have no choice," Merlin grabbed his bag and looked through it. He picked out a potion. "I think this would do."

"Are you sure about this?" Gaius asked.

"Yes," Merlin took the bottle and drank it down. He sat there thinking, deciding on what he should change into. Then he had an idea. His eyes glowed as he whispered a spell.

Gaius eyes widened as he watched Merlin changed from a young boy into a man that was in his early thirties. His eyes were the same, but his face was a little different. He had facial hair and a mustache. The one thing he did notice was his clothes. It was nothing like the servant clothes he wore.

His clothes were like royalty. He wore all black pants, black shirt with silver symbols on it. He wore a dark blue cape and on each side, bared the mark of the Druid symbol and a dragon wrapped around it. On the side of his belt hanged a sword.

Gaius mouth was still open in shock. He tapped his hand against merlin's face. "Is it really you?"

"Yes," Merlin laughed. "I think it's my time to announce my presence as Emrys to Morgause and a few others. What do you think?"

"You look different?"

"And unrecognizable, right?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, except for the eyes, but are you sure this is wise?" Gaius asked.

"Yes, I think it's time I fulfill my end of the prophecy to the Druids."

"Are you sure now is the right time to fulfill that part of your destiny? They did say that you must help Arthur first," Gaius said.

"I know and I will," Merlin said.

"Be careful Merlin."

"Of course," Merlin nodded and placed the hood over his head and was out of the cell.

* * *

"Father, why can't you just let it go? Merlin was enchanted and the only way to break it is to kill the creature that Morgause has," Arthur said.

"Yes, but that would require my men and you to go into Cenred's land. It's too dangerous," Uther said.

"I don't care. Merlin is my friend. I can't let him stay there and be possessed with that thing in his neck," Arthur said.

"I am king and this conversation is over with. He will stay in the dungeon until I say otherwise," Uther said.

The door burst open with four knights walking in.

"What is it?" Uther said.

"The boy, Merlin. Is gone, sir, it looks like he had help," Sir Leon said.

"How?" Uther said.

"The cell was broken. I think it was from a sorcerer," Sir Leon said.

Uther hissed. "Find the boy and find the sorcerer, now."

"Yes, sire." Leon left. Arthur followed the knights out.

* * *

Merlin as Emrys rides through the woods and stops when he sees four knights heading his way. He signs annoyed. He turned his horse around and stopped.

Elyan, Leon, Gwaine, and Percival saunter up to him. He smirks. "Ah. Gentlemen. What a pleasant surprise," Merlin said.

"Who are you?" Sir Leon said with narrowed eyes. "And what are you doing with Merlin's horse?"

"Do I know you?" Gwaine looks at him closely.

"I don't think so, sir, but you might have heard of me," Merlin said.

"Who would that be?" Percival said.

"My name is… Emrys."

Gwaine's eyes widened. While Elyan, Leon and Percival placed their hands on their swords.

"Come on. You don't have to be like that. I was just passing through," Merlin said, with a smile.

"Move away from the horse. Please," Percival said.

"What lovely manners. I do admire a man who says, "please," Merlin said, standing there like he was bored. This was too fun. If only they knew it was their friend.

"Now." Sir Elyan said, pointing a sword at him.

Leon draws his sword and the others follow suit. Emrys move away from the horse and they surround him. Emrys regard Percival. Seems like they mean business. "Have you got bigger?" Emrys joked to Percival.

"You'll be getting shorter if I have my way," Sir Percival said.

"I guess your mother didn't teach you any manners," Emrys said.

Leon is behind him. "There must be something in the Knight's Code about how to treat a man fairly," Emrys said.

"You're not just any man, though, are you?" Gwaine said.

"Sir! And you are, not what you seem," Emrys said.

"What is he talking about? I'm a good mind to run you through right now," Gwaine said.

Leon puts out a hand. "I think prince Arthur and king Uther would prefer to see him alive."

"Oh-oh-oh. No, really, Uther doesn't not want to see me, believe me. In fact, if Uther does see me, he will be in grave danger," Emrys said.

Elyan is the last to draw his sword. "Are you threatening the life of our king?"

Percival pokes Emrys in the back with his sword.

Percival! That is a sword, it does hurt." He eyed the knight annoyed then turned to the rest. "Yes, I am afraid to say, if you don't let me go, then there is every chance that I will KILL YOUR KING!" Emrys teased.

"Say that again!" Sir Gwaine said.

"Why? Have you got ale in your ears?" Emrys said.

Gwaine yells and goes for the attack, but Emrys holds up a hand and stops him dead in his tracks, knocking him out. Merlin couldn't help, but laugh. Percival tries next, but Emrys breaks his sword in half and magically shoves Percival and Leon into each other, then throws Elyan to the ground.

"Ha! Thank you, gentlemen," Emrys uses them as a set of stairs and climbs on the horse. Emrys smiles as he rides off.

* * *

It takes Emrys a couple hours to get to Cenred's castle. He stands in front of the castle and stands before it as ten guards come at him from all around. He raises his hand and they all going flying back into the air landing on the ground. He burst through the door and walks inside the castle and burst open the door. A guard charges him and he freezes the guard in mid air. Merlin realizes his powers are growing and it's becoming easier to control his magic. Maybe he should have done this sooner. He was having way too much fun.

Merlin walks into the main room where he finds Iseldir lying on the floor. Merlin runs to him. He kneels down and takes his hand. "Iseldir." Merlin whispers a few words and Iseldir awakens. His eyes brighten."

Merlin smiles. "I thought I lost you."

Iseldir smiled. "Thank you, Emrys."

"Finally, the great Emrys has arrived," Morgause said walking into the room.

Merlin turns around with annoyance. He stares at the snakes lying on the table alone. They stare at him and hiss. He faces Morgause. "I am he."

Morgause looks him over and smiles. "You're not that bad of a looker. I thought this Emrys were just a boy."

Cenred walks in and sighed, annoyed.

Merlin smiled. "No, I'm more than just a boy." His eyes blazed yellow as he pointed toward the snakes.

"NO," Morgause screamed.

The glass container that held the snakes burst into flames suddenly. "Now we can get started on business, Morgause," Merlin glared at her as he felt the snake disappeared from his neck. He sighed with relief.

"Why did you do that?" she hissed.

He took a step forward noticing Morgause was slightly scared of him. Cenred stood in front of her holding a sword toward Merlin's neck. Merlin flung his hand back and Cenred's sword went flying against the floor then Cenred went flying to the wall. "Because using my people as bait to hurt Uther is the wrong thing to do. And I don't like people trying to hurt my friends."

"You know Merlin?" Morgause said.

He smiled. "Not officially, and Arthur is a friend. You will not hurt him or anyone else. Stay away from Morgana."

Morgause was mad now. "Morgana is my half, sister. Why should I listen to you and why are you… you care for her? My sister told me you enchanted her."

"Morgana is part of my prophecy with Arthur. They will be protected and will not be corrupted by your ways."

"And what are you going to do about it if I do something?" Morgause said.

"I could end you if I wish, but I won't. But know this," Merlin stood before her. "If you keep on this path, you will die. I saw your fate and it will come to past if you stay this way."

"All this time, I thought the great Emrys would be better then this. You know as mush as I do that Uther needs to die, if we want peace." Morgause came at him with a sword. Her eyes blazed yellow as she whispered.

"I don't believe that." Merlin went flying back. He fell to the floor and leaned up. His eyes brightened and a spell came from his lips sending Morgause flying back hard against the wall, knocking her out.

Merlin stood and walked toward Iseldir. He helped him stand and they walked out of the castle. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you," Iseldir said. "You have certainly proven your path and your destiny, Emrys, but you must know that what Morgause is saying is true."

Merlin stopped and faced him. "I don't believe that. There must be a way besides killing a man to change his fate. I changed Morgana's fate, so why can't I do the same for Uther?"

"No matter what you do, Uther will never change Emrys. The only way for him to change would be to have his wife brought back from the grave. She was his support," Iseldir said.

Merlin was thinking and Iseldir must have known because he smiled. "I know what your thinking Emrys. Even you don't have that must power."

Merlin walked out into the large clearing when he jumped, startled as Kilgharrah landed in front of him. "Oh my…you scared the crap out of me."

Kilgharrah smirked. "I see you are playing your roll very well as lord Emrys."

"Yes, How did you recognize me?" Merlin asked.

"It's not that hard since you are a dragon lord and we have a connection," the dragon said. "Although, I am here to warn you, young warlock. The Druids are in danger."

"From who?" Merlin asked.

"Uther." The dragon spat.

"What?" Why?" Merlin asked.

"There's no time to explain. Get on," Kilgharrah said.

Merlin got on the dragon then helped Iseldir on. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he went with it.

* * *

Arthur and the knights could not find Merlin or the sorcerer nowhere in Camelot. Gaius had no idea what happened and Uther was rattled. His father was so paranoid that Uther decided that he and Arthur should go to the small town of Ealdor. Maybe they would have answers there.

What shocked Arthur more was his father was going with him. Arthur had a sickening feeling he wasn't going to like what his father was about to do. Uther was filled with anger that he never saw before. Why was he so intent on killing this man called Emrys? Why couldn't he let it go? It was true, Emrys released the powerful sorceress Morgause making it harder for him to rule Camelot in peace. But Emrys was protecting him. He knew this. What he didn't know was why. Arthur drawled, his attention on the town up ahead.

It was Elador. Arthur looked around and noticed it was deserted. "Where is everyone?"

"Check the houses," Uther said to his knights.

Arthur watched as they went through the houses. Percival went into one house and went flying out. He fell on his back. Arthur got off the horse and ran after a young man that ran passed Percival. Arthur reached for him then grabbed him by his collar as the man fell to the ground.

The young man tried to stand, but Arthur had his foot on his chest. The man looked familiar, but Arthur couldn't place where. "If you try a move like that again, it will be your last," Arthur said pointing a sword at him. "Are you okay, Percival?" he said to the knight walking toward him.

"I'm fine."

Uther walked toward him and stared down at the man. "What happened here? Where is everyone?"

The man smirked. "Everyone left because they were afraid of you, King Uther of Camelot."

Arthur forced the man to stand, noticing the mark on his chest that peeked out from his shirt. "You're a Druid."

"Yes."

"Why would they be afraid?" Arthur asked.

"Why do you think?" The man pointed at the king. "The people of Elador left because they found a safer haven where you cannot find them. A better kingdom where there is no crime and is protected by our druid leader.

"You mean Emrys," Uther hissed. "Where is he?"

"Good guess, but you are a stubborn man. You should be afraid. Emrys has the power to destroy your city and I find it unreasonable why he spares Camelot when he has the power to destroy it just by a mere look," the druid said harshly.

Uther stared at him, shocked. "No sorcerer has that type of power."

"Because he's not just a sorcerer. He's a warlock and was born of magic. Although, you shouldn't be surprised. It was your fault he's born this way?" the druid said.

"Lies, no one is born with magic," Uther said.

"During the great purge, you had killed hundreds of sorceries. Where do you think all that magic went to?"

"What is he talking about, father?" Arthur asked.

"Many sorceries died during the great purge because of you, Uther Pendragon, and the only way for Mother Nature to get that balance back was to give that magic to someone," the druid said.

"Impossible," Uther said.

"It is true. A person cannot choose magic it chooses you. It has always been that way. The prophecies have spoken of it. Emrys is here and he will bring peace to Albion."

"Peace, and how would he do that," Uther said.

The Druid smiled. "By bringing magic back, of course, to all lands."

Uther fumed. "Never. Not on my land."

"It is written and it will come to past, whether you like it or not," the man said. "You cannot stop fate. Emrys was created by magic, but not only that your hatred gave the druids the greatest weapon we could ask for. A warlock with unimaginable and unstoppable powers. You should be glad that Emrys didn't destroy you yet."

"That's enough," Uther said, grabbing the Druid by the neck and pushing him to the ground. "I will not listen to this idiocy. Knights take him," Uther turned away angrily.

"What are you going to do?" Arthur followed his father back to the horses.

"We're going to have an execution, tomorrow" Uther got on his horse, smiling. Arthur eyes widened as his father.

He stared at the Druid as the knights dragged him away.

"You are the future king of Camelot, It is written," the Druid said.

Arthur watched him leave.

"Arthur, are you ready?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes, sorry. I'm just thinking…"

"Worried about Merlin?" Gwaine said.

"Yes," Arthur said. He was more worried on what his father was planning and he had a feeling his father was only executing the man so he can lure out Emrys here to his death.

Arthur wasn't sure how he felt about that.

* * *

Merlin watched amazed as Kilgharrah flew toward the lake of Avalon, but what surprised him more, was what was on the island of the blessed. It was no longer dark and creepy looking like it was the last time he was there. Now, it was bright and had green hills and bright blue water. In the middle of the island was a castle. A white castle that stood high on top of the hill. All around was small towns and houses. All around the lake was some sort of railings. Merlin couldn't believe it. "How is this possible? This wasn't here a year ago."

"In a year's time, a lot can be done, young warlock. We have many people here who have many skills that have built the city for you, Emrys and are happy to help. It's protected by magic, but you, young warlock, must make it stronger. For in the future, I fear a war might come to you," Kilgharrah said.

"War?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, but it is unclear."

"Did you see another vision?" Merlin asked.

"I see many, but it changes all the time. You're changing your fate consistently that I cannot tell." The dragon landed on top of the large castle that stood on the hill.

Merlin got off the dragon then Iseldir did the same. "Whose castle is this?" Merlin asked.

"It's yours Emrys. It's yours and your mate."

"My what?" Merlin glared at him.

"Your mate, the future queen?" Kilgharrah said.

"Is this one of those visions again?" Merlin asked.

"No, this is written in the prophecy," Kilgharrah said.

"Oh, great. Not only that I'm a king, now I'm supposed to have a wife too?" Merlin asked.

"I won't be so bad," Kilgharrah said.

"Who is it?

"You should know who? She was to be your greatest enemy…now she will become your wife."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Merlin…She's your mate," Kilgharrah chuckled. "Unless your change that fate too."

Merlin blinked a couple times trying to believe that. He turned to find a familiar voice call his name.

Merlin couldn't believe it. It was his mother. More then shocking then that was she wasn't dressed in her peasant clothes like normally. She was dressed in a beautiful golden dress. "Do you recognize me?" he asked.

The woman approached him and stared at him curiously, then she touched his face. She stared at him hard. "Oh my god, Merlin." She wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you."

Merlin pulled back and laughed. He was so happy to see her once again.

"You couldn't have grown that much. You should be only seventeen or…"

"It's okay mother. I did an aging spell, so no one would recognize me," Merlin said.

"It is you," Hunith hugged him.

"I missed you. Seems like I missed a lot," Merlin said, looking around.

"Yes, while you were in Camelot for the past couple of years, some of the Druids, came to me and told me about the prophecy. Told me about what they were planning. I never knew your father was that powerful. How I missed him," Hunith said.

"Me too," Merlin said, sadly. "But why are you dressed like your…royalty?"

"They made me leader to help the kingdom of Avalon grow until it's time for you to take your rightful place."

"How did the people get across the lake?" Merlin asked.

"One of the Druids created a bridge that reached to the land from the other side. It took a lot of magic out of him, but he did it. There are so many people here that are helping each other out. It makes me so happy that people are feeling at peace and not scared anymore," his mother said.

"I'm happy to hear that," Merlin said.

"I'm happy to know the man you're becoming, my son," his mother said.

Merlin smiled. "Thank you, Mother."

"What if the knights come here? How are you and the people going to stay save?" Merlin asked.

"It's protected by magic, but we need you to make it stronger," his mother said.

"I would be happy to help," Merlin said.

"Come, I must show you around the castle and in town. There are many people that want to meet you."

Merlin followed her and tried to take this all in. He wasn't sure what to think of this all. He followed her out of the castle and just before he got to the steps he saw people and druids stare at him in awe as he came out of the castle.

"You truly are the one they speak of in the prophecy. You're Emrys the chosen one that will save us all," a young boy said.

Merlin stood there as Druids started to bow to him. Merlin gulped, feeling a little embarrassed. "Please, don't bow."

The druids stood.

"I know the prophecy will come to pass and that I will be your leader just as my father was, but my first mission is to protect the future king of Camelot and to make sure magic is brought back everywhere in Albion," Merlin said. "We will prevail."

The town's people cheered and Merlin felt like he was in a dream. Was this really real? Was he really the ruler of the Druids?

* * *

Morgana opened her eyes and saw Emrys staring at her. He was bare chested. She knew Merlin and Emrys were one and the same person, but this Emrys seemed to attract her more. She wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was the dragon tattoo that was displayed across his bare chest or the facial hair that was on his face or the way he aged handsomely.

Emrys kissed her. It felt natural. He lowered himself into and she softly gasped at the feel of her soft skin surrounded by him.

He paused when he felt Morgana flinch. Morgana stared at him as he kept his eyes closed. Morgana traced her hand up his face. "Open your eyes."

He did and Morgana brushed her lips against hers. Morgana pushed her body up and filled herself up with him. They both caught their breath when they he hit the innermost part of her. Morgana gasped moaned against him.

He continued to slowly in and out of her. He took his time when she wrapped her legs up around him and pushed him harder into her. Emrys gasped.

"Faster," Morgana whispered. He stroked into her faster and harder. She met him at every thrust both panting until they both came simultaneously.

Morgana saw stars as she came. She screamed out his name. "I think I love you," she said.

He lowered his head down to her long, slender porcelain neck "I love you too, Morgana, " he whispered into her ear and kissed her softly on the neck.

Morgana awakes startled. She couldn't believe she had a dream about Emrys and that they were lovers or was it a vision? She wondered if he enchanted her or was it her own dreams. No, why would she feel something for him. He lied to her. He enchanted her. Why should she feel anything for him? She agrees he charms her, but that is it.

Nothing more.

* * *

You must leave, Emrys. I fear your true identity will be revealed if you don't," Kilgharrah said.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked. "No one knows my true identity except for my loyal friends."

"You forgot young warlock, about the boy I warned you about long ago," Kilgharrah said.

"No, he wouldn't," Merlin said.

"You need to get back Camelot now. It is urgent," Kilgharrah said.

B**************

In the palace, Uther sits on his throne in the court. Morgana is on his right and Arthur on his left side.

The Druid man in on his knees before Uther.

"I know you're going to execute me so I will wish for you to pardon me."

"Why would I grant you your freedom? You almost killed one of my knights," Uther said.

"I heard you have a bounty on lord Emrys," the man said with a smile. "I know the man you seek after."

Morgana tensed. Her heart started to pound in her chest. She wasn't sure why. She shouldn't care if Merlin is caught. What surprised her more was the man that was on his knees at Uther's feet. He looked very familiar.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" Uther asked.

"Yes, and if you release me, I'll tell you where he is and his true identity.

"You're willing to expose your own people?" Uther asked.

"For the right price," the druid said.

"What do you mean by his true identity?" Uther asked.

"He has the power to change his appearance," the man said.

The court whispered in surprise. Some whispered in fear.

"Silence," Uther said.

"The funniest things is, he's been here for the past couple of years right under your nose and you never knew," the Druid said.

"You're lying. I would have known," Uther said.

"Then you're as blind as the rest," the Druid said.

"Enough, of this. Tell me his real name," Uther said, angry. "Tell me."

Morgana tensed.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked. "I know you from someplace."

The man smiled. "You do and this is not the first time I was here captured by your knights."

Uther stared at him longer. "Who are you?"

"I am…Mordred."

Morgana stared at him, surprised. The young boy she stared at was now a young man. A man that had the eye of revenge.

"I remember you," Uther said. "You were just a boy. A powerful sorcerer."

"A powerful sorcerer indeed," Mordred stood as the room suddenly crackled and the people that were behind him went flying back toward the wall. The guards were all down on the ground, pinned to the floor. Arthur and Uther pulled out their sword for only a second before their swords went flying to the floor away from them.

"And now it's my time for revenge." Mordred lifted his hand, causing Arthur and Uther to be pushed back against the throne seat and frozen there.

"Let us go," Uther snarled.

Mordred laughed. "Why would I do that?" He looked around once more to find Lady Morgana gone. He could feel her nearby. Now where was she? Everyone in the room was stuck frozen by his power, unable to do anything. Except for Morgana. He knew she was more powerful. It should be interesting to see whom she betrays.

"Lady Morgana, come out, come out where ever you are," Mordred teased, looking around. His eyes blazed yellow.

"Leave her alone," Arthur said, struggling with his restraints.

Mordred ignored him.

Morgana came behind and she pointed a sword at him. "Let them go."

"So it's true… You would portray your own kind," Mordred said.

"Shut, up," Morgana said. "My place is here with my family."

"Liar, I know where your place is. Your place is beside Emrys," Mordred shouted, making sure everyone heard it. "I know the prophecy."

"That's not true. That's a lie," Morgana said, holding the tip of the sword at his neck. "I cared for you, Mordred. You were just a child. I thought you would turn out better than this."

"The king, your father killed hundreds including my father. He will pay with his life," Mordred pushed her back with his magic. She fell to the ground and he pinned her there. He walked over toward her with his sword pointing at her neck.

"Don't you touch her," Uther yelled.

Mordred laughed. "It wouldn't be fun if I killed your daughter. I would rather see you dead, instead." Mordred came at Uther with his sword pointing at him.

Arthur snarled, "Don't you touch him, Mordred!"

"And what are you going to do about it Prince Arthur?" Mordred said, raising his sword toward Uther's neck.

"Goodbye, Uther Pendragon," Mordred swung.

"NO!" Arthur screamed.

Mordred stopped as the door suddenly busted open. Mordred dropped the sword as it suddenly burned his hand. He hissed annoyed at the presence of a familiar man. He turned around, his expression like an animal. "The man of the hour. I have been waiting for you…Emrys," he said to the court.

Merlin as Emrys stood before the court dressed in his royal outfit. Emrys turned and eyed him.

"I like the disguise. It's very clever, since the Druids did make you king," Mordred said.

"Stop this. You have no right," Merlin hissed.

"I have every right!" Mordred yelled. "And so do you. He killed my father and banished yours. You should want revenge just as much as I do."

"There are more important things than revenge," Merlin said.

"Like what? Fulfilling your destiny to restore the world to peace. It will never happen until Uther is dead," Mordred said. "You know this."

Merlin felt Mordred's magic raised in his bones, which made him shudder. "Leave, Mordred," Merlin growled.

"You're going to have to _make _me, Emrys." Mordred eyed Morgana that just awoken on the ground. "I think I'm going to make this a little more interesting." Mordred lifted his hand and Morgana flew toward him. He pinned her in mid air. Then on his right were two swords. One was aimed at Uther and the other was aimed at Arthur. "Which one would it be, Merlin. I know you can't save them both,"

Merlin came at him. Magic spilled from his mouth in a yell as he ran toward Arthur.

Morgana kicked Mordred sending him to the ground. She looked up to see the dagger an inch from Uther's heart. Her eyes glowed yellow in determination. Uther's eyes met hers in shock as the sword fell to the ground. Morgana didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she did. She saved her father. She didn't understand why.

Merlin as Emrys stood before Arthur and the sword dropped that was an inch from the prince's face.

Arthur released the breath that he was holding. He eyed Emrys carefully noticing his eyes looked very familiar.

Emrys turned and went after Mordred, but he disappeared. Everyone that was in a frozen state fell to the ground released from the spell. The guards stood. Arthur and Uther stood also.

Emrys stood behind Morgana knowing Uther knows about Morgana magic. He just prays he wouldn't do something rash.

"I can't believe it, you have magic…my own daughter," Uther said.

"I saved your life. Don't you see everyone that has magic isn't evil," Morgana said.

"What did you do to her?" Uther glared angrily at Emrys.

"I didn't do anything. She was born like this, just as I was born with magic," Emrys said.

"Lies," Uther snarled. "I don't believe you. You turned her against me from the moment you came here."

"Enough," Arthur said. "I am thankful you saved us, but this is no place for magic. Where is Merlin? What did you do to him?"

"As you know, your destiny and mine are entwined from the moment we were born. There is no stopping it," Emrys said. "Merlin is safe and will return to you."

"Guards, arrest that sorcerer!" Uther yelled.

Emrys smirked. He took Morgana's left hand and kissed it. "We'll see each other again." Then he vanished into thin air.

Morgana stood there in shocked. She looked around and saw two guards approach her. "Father."

Uther stood there.

Arthur glared at his father wondering if he was that heartless. "Father?"

"Please escort the Lady Morgana to her chambers. Post two guards outside her door. No one enters without me present," Uther sighed as people started to whisper and worry. "Everyone is dismissed."

Arthur watched them leave.

Gaius approached King Uther. Arthur was afraid of what Uther's intentions were.

"Gaius, there must be away to… destroy this magic in Morgana. Please tell me there is a way?" Uther asked.

Gaius gulped. "I'm not sure, sire…I'll have to do some researching."

Uther sighed. "Go, do what you can." He watched him leave then turned toward Arthur. "We must save Morgana. I cannot execute her, Arthur. She's my daughter."

Arthur was relieved. "What do you want me to do?"

"We need to find out Emrys true identity. Mordred said he's been here along right under all nose. All I know he's young and is around your age," Uther said. "We need to find someone with answers."

"What about Cenred or Morgause?" Arthur asked.

"Tomorrow you and knights will ride out and try to capture one of them. Maybe then we can get some answers," Uther said.

Arthur nodded and walked out of the throne room and down the hall toward Morgana's room. He nodded at the guards that blocked her door. "I must speak with my sister."

"Your father said no one is to see her," a guard said.

"And I'm saying otherwise. Move to the side," Arthur threatened.

The two guards sighed and lets him in. He walks in and stops to find Morgana sitting on her bed crying. "Morgana." Arthur walked toward her then sat beside her. "It's going to be okay," he hugged her.

"He's going to kill me, isn't he?" Morgana asked.

"No, you're his daughter, Morgana. Uther could never hurt you."

Morgana wasn't so sure about that. "Do you want peace?"

"What?"

"If you were king would you accept your destiny?" Morgana asked. "Would you bring magic back."

"Morgana…I don't know," Arthur said. "How is Gwen? I haven't seen her today?"

Morgana sighed bothered at Arthur's answer. "I gave her the day off today. She's been sick."

"Sick?" Arthur was worried now. "Where is she?"

"Home?"

"I will go to see her," Arthur said.

"Be careful," Morgana said.

"Always am?" Arthur kissed her cheek and left, leaving her there alone.

Morgana sighed, frustrated at Arthur. He was starting to turn out just like Uther. Maybe she shouldn't have saved Uther. Maybe she should have just let him die. She crawled in bed and dreamed of Merlin again.

* * *

Arthur walked outside toward town. He wore a cloak to disguise him so no one knew who he was. He opened the door. It was dark out. He looked around and ducked as Gwen tried to hit him with a pan. "Gwen, it's just me…it's just me." He pulled his hood down.

"Arthur?" Gwen placed the pan down and hugged Arthur. "What happened? I missed you."

"A lot has happened, but all I want to do is hold you," Arthur said.

Gwen smiled as he picked her up and laid her on the bed. Arthur lay besides her pulling her forward. "I wish we were married. Things would be so much better."

"I wish for that too, Arthur," Gwen said.

"Morgana said, you were sick?"

"Yes, I think it's just a stomach virus. It will pass," Gwen said.

Arthur smiled at her. "You should go to see Gaius?"

"I will, tomorrow," Gwen said.

"I wish I could marry you."

"Me too," Gwen asked.

"I'll think of something. With father distracted on finding Emrys and helping Morgana, it could be a good time."

"Helping Morgana?" Gwen asked.

"That's right, a lot has happened that you don't know about. I better fill you in on the details."

* * *

The next day Arthur awakens as his curtains open.

"Up you get," a familiar voice said.

"Merlin?" Arthur sat up with surprised. "You're back?"

"Yes, about an hour ago," Merlin said, yawning.

Arthur stood up, then hugged him.

Merlin smirked. "You need a bath."

Arthur released him. "Thanks just what I needed today. To be mocked. Where's breakfast?"

"Say, "Ah."

" Ah?" Arthur looks at him oddly then sighs as Merlin stuffs a roll in his mouth.

"Merlin!" Arthur pulls the roll out of his mouth and Merlin looks over some documents on the table. "Did father say anything to you?"

"No, but he did intercept me and threatened to toss me in the dungeon again. Gaius had to come and prove that the snake was out of my neck and that I was not going to kill him. I don't think he trusts me still," Merlin said.

"He will eventually. It will take some time," Arthur said.

"We'll see. How is Morgana?"

"She's…I think you better know something about her before you go see her.

"There is a priest that might be able to help your daughter," Gaius said.

"Who?" Uther asked.

"Alator of the Catha, warrior and a priest."

"He's been on the run for years. I doubt we'll be able to find him," Uther said.

"I'm afraid he might be your only chance," Gaius said.

"How do we find a man that's been on the run for decades?" Uther asked.

"Emrys could find him?" Gaius said.

Uther snarled. "No, I won't ask help from that sorcerer."

Gaius sighed, hoping for a peaceful union between the two. Seem like that wasn't going to work.

"We will find Alator on our own," Uther said.

Arthur sighs annoyed as Uther sends him and a few knights to find Alator that is a high priest and warrior. But Uther tells him not to take Merlin with him, until he knows he can be trusted and to tell no one about this.

Arthur doesn't like the idea, but goes along with it.

Merlin overhears the conversation and wonders if it's a good idea for him to be out alone. Arthur's always at the wrong place and the wrong time.

Arthur sets off to his quest with five knights.

* * *

Morgana awakes to hear a knock on her door. She walks over and opens the door. "Merlin. I thought I would never see you again."

Merlin smiles and closes the door. "So you did miss me?"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "How did you do it? How did you change your appearance?"

"Lots of practice," Merlin said.

"I still can't believe Mordred tried to kill us?"

"Why did you save Uther?" Merlin asked curiously.

"I don't know. It was instinct and now…maybe it wasn't the right thing to do," Morgana said.

"What do you mean? Killing someone is just as bad," Merlin said.

"Uther killed hundreds. Why should it be any different?" Morgana asked.

Merlin sighed. "He's your father."

"I don't care," Morgana turned away from him, but Merlin grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch me." Morgana tossed him onto the floor.

Merlin sighed, annoyed. His eyes glowed and Morgana was forced to fall forward as she landed on him. Merlin smirked. "See I guess you did miss me after all."

Morgana hissed annoyed. "Stop that." Morgana tried to stand, but Merlin gently grabbed her arms. "Why are you afraid? You know I would never hurt you."

Morgana struggled. "If you don't let me go I'll scream for the guards."

"I'm trying to help you," Merlin said releasing her. "I'm sorry for enchanting you. You were going to hurt Gwen. I couldn't let that happen."

Morgana stood with arms crossed, glaring at him. "Which is the reason why I don't want to see you." Morgana faced away from him.

Merlin stood then watching her. She was nervous. He could feel it. Why did she feel that way? "If you're worried about your father trying to do something I won't let him. You know this right."

"My father is cleaver and convincing. I don't trust he will let this go. He's planning something. I know it," Morgana said.

"He won't hurt his only daughter," Merlin said.

"Then you don't know him as I do," Morgana said. "You must help me grow stronger in my magic or take me to the druids. I don't want to stay here."

Merlin went to her and took her hand. "If I took you to the druids your father will lead a war with them. I can't let that happen."

"Then you would have me stay here scared of what he might do. I'm tired of being the damsel in distress, Merlin. Teach me to fight?"

Merlin hesitates, then takes her hand. He whispers a spell.

Morgana watched magnified by the way his eyes glow as a light appears in the palm of his hand. "Take it."

"What is it?" Morgana asked.

"It will protect you. I can't teach you to fight with swords, but I can help you with magic," Merlin said dazing into her eyes.

Morgana cupped his hand with the light and it disappeared, flowing into her veins. Her eyes lit yellow feeling like she had a new life force growing inside her.

"Why do I feel… different?" Morgana asked. "Did you enchant me again?" Her eyes blazed with anger.

"No," I promise," Merlin said, holding his hand up. "It's normal for a protection spell. It will go away. It's flowing through you so it can protect you," Merlin said.

Morgana sighed. "You better not be lying to me." She cupped his face. Merlin's eyes widened. She wanted to kiss him, but she stopped herself. She wasn't sure if she should trust him. She felt like she was falling for Emrys then Merlin. She kept dreaming about him and she couldn't get him out of her head. She started to move closer when there was a knock on her door.

She sighed, relieved and disappointed. "Excuse me."

"Morgana?"

It was her father. What did he want?

Merlin stood there with panic. Morgana saw it. She didn't understand why he feared Uther, but when he was Emrys he was as fearless as ever. She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind the door.

Merlin shook his head, resisting, but Morgana glared at him. He sighed with arms crossed as she opened the door.

"Father, what is it?" She asked, glaring at Uther.

"I…wanted to speak to you," Uther said.

"Um, well… We can speak out here," Morgana started to close her door.

"I would rather… speak in private with you," Uther said. "Is there a reason why I can't go in your room?

"No, no reason…at all," Morgana said.

Merlin stood on the other side of the door with annoyance. He was trying to disappear, but it wasn't working. Maybe he got the spell wrong. The door opened and it banged against his knee. Merlin hissed, which wasn't a good idea. The door closed, revealing Uther staring at him.

"Um…sire," Merlin smiled. "I was just leaving."

"Why are you in Morgana's room?" Uther asked.

"I told him to fix me a meal and we were talking," Morgana said. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would throw him in the dungeon again."

"Morgana." Uther sighed, annoyed. "That will be all Merlin."

Merlin hurried to leave. He shuts the door and walked down the hall with relieving."

* * *

Morgana crossed her arms.

"Why are you so friendly with, Arthur's servant?" Uther asked.

"He's my friend? Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, nothing at all," Uther said, but he had his doubts. He still had this feeling that she had feelings for the servant. "Come and have lunch with me. We should talk," Uther opened the door.

Morgana glared at him for a second, then followed him. "Yes, father."

* * *

Merlin was home, back with Gaius.

"I'm glad you're back," Gaius said, sitting at the table. "We might have a problem."

"More of a problem with Mordred trying to expose me and kill the prince and the king," Merlin said.

"I'm afraid so. Uther wants to expel the magic out of Morgana permanently."

"What? That's not possible," Merlin said.

"Well, I had to tell him something to save her. So I told him of the myth of the man know as Alator of the Catha, warrior and a priest. That there was a rumor that he could extract magic from any person."

"What? Why would you tell him that," Merlin said afraid for Morgana. "It's not true, is it?"

"It was that or I'm afraid he might have executed Morgana. I had to do something," Gaius said. "I'm not sure if it's true."

Merlin sighed. "So that is where Arthur went to. If he finds him, then…Oh I need to do something."

"No, you can't. Don't you see, you already are exposing your secret? It's too dangerous. Uther has been already suspicious of you Merlin. You can't let him find out your Emrys," Gaius said. "And you did say Morgana might be turning to her old way. Don't you think this might be for the best."

"I will be careful, but if Alator comes I cannot let him take her powers away. She will hate me forever. I cannot let him take Morgana's powers away. It's a part of her," Merlin said.

Gaius stands and looks outside the window and sees Arthur and the knights riding back with a cloak man with them. "Then I'm afraid you better think of something fast."


	6. Chapter 6

**Note**

**Lancelot did die by going to the Isle of the Blessed, but it was not by Morgana, it was by Morgause.**

**Rated**: M

* * *

Uther and Morgana were in the banquet room having lunch. Morgana sat there fiddling with her food feeling unease on how calm Uther was.

"I don't understand how you're accepting me having magic when you've executed so many for sorcery," Morgana said.

Uther sat there calmed. "You're my daughter. I know you're not evil."

"Then why would you try to execute Gwen and all the other people that you thought had sorcery?"

"I did what I thought was necessary," Uther said.

"Then do you admit what you did in the past was wrong? Do you feel bad for killing those with magic?" she asked. "And killing Gwen's father?"

"I am a king, Morgana. Magic is evil and you can't change my mind on how I think about it. It's the person that they become when they are influence so long with magic is what corrupts them."

"You're wrong. It depends on the person's action, not if they have magic or not," Morgana said, angrily.

"That is enough. You will show some respect," Uther said.

"A king should rule justly." Morgana smirked at Uther's anger.

"You think this is funny?" Uther glared at her surprised by her outburst.

"No, I'm just speaking the truth," Morgana said, taking a sip of the wine from her cup.

"You will hold your tongue!" Uther warned.

Morgana was going to let out another witty comment when the door opened. "Arthur, where have you been all day? Hunting I suppose."

Arthur glares at his father.

"Did you find him?" Uther asked standing up.

"Yes," Arthur said.

"Who did you find?" Morgana asked, curiously.

"No one," Uther said.

"Well, I think I'm going to head back to my chambers." Morgana stood and her head suddenly felt dizzy. She began to feel weak. What the heck was going on?

Uther turned. "Morgana." He walked toward just she fell, but Uther caught her.

"What did you do?" Morgana said, angrily toward Uther.

"I'm sorry…It was the only option I had," Uther held her up.

"What did you do?" she screamed. Her eyes turned yellow and Uther was pushed back toward the table hard. Morgana fell to the floor.

Arthur ran toward her. "Morgana, if I had known…I would have not…"

Uther stared down at her. "I did what was necessary. Don't you see what you did? Your magic is controlling you. I cannot let this go on."

Morgana hissed and was about to push him back when she passed out.

"Morgana, Morgana…what did you do," Arthur said, angrily at his father.

"I gave her a sleeping doubt. Where is Alator?" Uther said.

"In the throne room."

"Good, bring him here to the guest room. He must start admittedly," Uther said.

Arthur wanted to argue, but he didn't. He watched as his father picked Morgana up and called Sir Leon to take Morgana to the guest room.

Arthur wondered if he was doing the right thing by letting his father take Morgana's powers away.

But he saw what magic did to a person. He must trust his father's decision.

* * *

Merlin runs down the hall and knocks on Morgana's door. "Come on. Please open."

The door opens, but Merlin is not relieved. "Gwen."

"Hi Merlin. Are you okay? You seem worried," Gwen said.

"Have you seen, Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"No, but I saw her leave with her father a while ago," Gwen said.

"Where?"

"I don't know. Why?" Gwen asked.

"I think Uther might…"

"It's okay. I heard she has magic. She told me a while ago," Gwen said.

"Oh, well… that's good. I heard Uther is trying to take Morgana's magic away somehow," Merlin said. "I have to save her."

"Merlin, are you sure that is wise. If he sees you trying to help Morgana, he will toss you in the dungeon again."

"No, he won't because it won't be me saving her."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"I'm going to get help from a friend," Merlin said, walking away.

Gwen wondered what friend he met. No one was that daring to stand up to Uther and not face a consequence.

* * *

Uther stands by Morgana's bedside as Alator stands beside her. "You know I will keep my word if you finish the job. You will be reward greatly."

"How can I trust you when you gave up your friends and had them burned at the stake during the purge?" Alator asked. "I am no fool."

"This is my daughter. I beg of you," Uther said.

"And if I don't help you."

"Then you will be executed," Uther said.

"Father," Arthur said, not sure if that was wise.

Alator sighed. "I will do as you ask, but know this King Uther. Your fate is spoken in the Druid prophecy. That your death is near, unless you change your ways."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked.

"The prophecy never lies. I would take my words to great concern."

"Enough of this," Uther said, ignoring Alator's words. "I want this taken care of, now."

"As you wish." Alator sat down on the stool beside her bed. Then he placed both of his hands on her head.

"Ligfyr onbærne swiþe." Alator's eyes glow and the candles around the room brightened. "Do not resist the fire. Let it enter your mind. Let the flames search out your thoughts. Feel them burn..."

Morgana seems to be in pain.

"What are you doing?" Uther asked.

"You told me to help her get rid of her magic. I told you it wouldn't be easy," Alator said, turning to face him.

"Continue," Uther said, looking away.

"Into the darkest recesses of your mind. Let them shine a torch on your deepest secrets. Bring them to the light."

" Acwence þa bælblyse," Morgana whispered. Her eyes glow and the flames of the candles die down.

"Fyr wiþere!" Alator said. The spell strengthens the candles brighter.

"Are you sure this is wise? To consort with a sorcerer?" Arthur asked his father.

"Yes, I did it for you and I would do it for any of my children, to save them," Uther said.

Then why did his father hate magic, so much? Sadly, he knew the answer to that question. It was because his mother had died. That was the reason why his father was so bitter on magic.

"Feel the fire roar deep within you. Feel your thoughts begin to simmer. Let them flee the rushing flames. Let them run like burning oil. Let them escape. Allow them free, Morgana," Alator said.

Morgana struggles against the magic.

Uther noticed Alator had mental power over others. It made him wonder if he was able to find out whom Emrys was. Morgana did see him.

Alator released Morgana as if he was in pain. "I can't do it," he said out of breath.

"What do you mean?" Uther asked.

"Someone placed a powerful protection spell on her. I can't break it," Alator said.

"How can the spell be broken?" Uther asked angered.

"If the person that created it, is injured or killed," Alator said.

Uther sighed. "I want you to find out the true identity of Emrys and you will be greatly rewarded."

Alator exhaled and stared at Morgana then went back to his spell. "Tell me, Morgana. Where can we find Emrys?" Alator asked.

Morgana struggles not to speak, but can't help herself. "In Camelot."

Arthur watched and wondered how his sister knew this. He knew she was enchanted awhile back. Maybe she saw Emrys true face.

"Where in Camelot?" Alator asked.

"Emrys is- Emrys is a name by which he is known to the Druids, but to me...I know him… by a different name," Morgana said.

Uther waited by her bedside. He was holding her hand, praying this would work. Praying she will reveal the sorcerer that did this to her.

"Tell me, Morgana," Alator said.

"No!" Morgana shouted.

Alator places his hands on Morgana to strengthen the spell. "Who is he?"

"H- he is the most powerful sorcerer who has ever lived," Morgana said.

"What is his true name?" Alator said.

"His name...is...is…" Morgana struggles.

The door suddenly burst open wide quite dramatically. All eyes turned toward the newcomer and Uther was pinned to the wall. Arthur took out his sword. Alator released Morgana and stared at the man in surprised.

"Emrys," Arthur hissed.

"Hello, prince Arthur. I see you still haven't accepted the fact that magic can be good."

"What do you want? Haven't you done Enough and what did you do to Morgana," Arthur said.

"I didn't do anything to her. I'm here to stop you, prince Arthur from taking her magic away. She will hate you both forever if you let this happen," Merlin said.

"It's better than having magic corrupt her," Arthur came at him with the sword.

Merlin waved his hand and the sword was tossed to the ground. "You're just as stubborn as your father. I have saved your life many times in the past and this is how you pay me back," Merlin said.

"Why would you save me? I'm a Pendragon," Arthur said.

"Because you are the future king of Camelot and you will reunite us in peace. It is written," Merlin said.

"It is true," Alator said, standing up.

"What?" Arthur turned to face the priest.

Merlin released Uther and tossed his sword away from him.

"Who are you, really?" Uther asked Merlin then faced Alator. "Did you find out who he is?"

"Indeed I did," Alator said and looks Merlin in the eye.

Merlin glares at him frightened that he was going to reveal his secret to them all.

"Not only do I know who Emrys is, I know exactly whom he will become."

"Then tell me," Uther said.

Alator looks at Uther. Never." Alator stands and aims his staff at Uther. "Forþ fleoge!"

Uther screams as he's thrown backwards against the wall and collapses unconscious.

Arthur came at Alator. "Traitor."

Merlin forces Arthur to stand still. He smirks. "Your father is fine. He's just knocked out."

"Guards," Arthur yells.

Merlin smirked. "I'm afraid your guards are taking a nap."

"You'll pay for this," Arthur said.

"I know, blah, blah, blah. I heard it before," Merlin teased.

Arthur looked like he wanted to kill him.

"Emrys, I am Alator of the Catha. I am honored to be of service," Alator said.

"You have magic!" Merlin said.

Alator nods. "I understand the burden you carry. I have lived with it all my life. I have been shunned, persecuted, and sometimes even hunted in every corner of the five kingdoms. I understand what that feels like. You're not alone. From what Morgana told me, I do not have your great powers, Emrys, but I share your hopes. For I, and others like me, have dreamt of the world you seek to build. And we would gladly give our lives to help you do it," Alator said, then he kneels to Emrys.

Arthur stares at Alator surprised that this man was bowing down to Emrys instead of him.

Merlin sighs in amazement. "No need to bow. We must leave now."

Morgana awakes and sees Arthur frozen in place. Uther is knocked out and Merlin as Emrys is standing before them with a man she never saw before. "What's going on here?"

"Morgana? Are you okay?" Merlin asked.

Morgana stand from the bed. "I remember. He was going to take my powers away." She pointed at her father. "And you!" She pointed a finger at Arthur. "Was going to let him get away with this. How could you do this?"

"I'm sorry Morgana, but you must know that…"

"No, I don't want to talk to you." She walked toward Emrys. "I beg of you to take me with you. Take me to your land."

Emrys sighs. "I cannot."

"But father will have me burned at the stake. He knows I have magic," Morgana said.

"He would do no such thing," Arthur said.

"Then you don't know him at all," Morgana said.

"Maybe I can be of an assistance," Alator said.

"How?" Merlin asked.

"I can erase the memory from Uther's and Arthur's mind of the day you saved Uther's life," Alator said.

"This is outrageous. Let me go," Arthur said.

Merlin smirked. "How about the rest of the knights and the people that was in the room?"

"Possible, but I will need both of your help to do this," Alator said. "I am not as strong as you, Emrys."

"Okay," Merlin said.

"Are you sure this will work?" Morgana said.

"I'm sure," Alator said. "With your power, Emrys, anything is possible."

Merlin took her hand. His mind wondered if what Alator said was true. Did he have the power to do anything?

Alator eyes brightened and Arthur passed out. Merlin lets him float to the ground.

"Ready?" Alator said, taking Merlin's hand. They closed their eyes and the room shook. Magic flowed through them and out into the air. It swirled around them and down the halls of Camelot touching the people as it passed. It went through the walls throughout the castle and into the streets of Camelot.

Morgana could only hold on for so long. She fell backwards dizzy and Merlin caught her. "I must go," Merlin said as Arthur began to stir. He kissed her cheek and he was gone.

Morgana looked surprised. She looked around and noticed Alator was gone too. She stood there staring at her surrounding wondering if Uther remembered anything. If anything, she knew from this moment on nothing would be ever the same. She hated Uther to the point she didn't care he died. He tried to take her powers away. This is something she would never forgive him for.

But she won't be the one to kill him. Death would be too easy for Uther.

* * *

Gwaine is sitting on a chair in Merlin's room, waiting for him. The door opens.

"What are you doing in here?"

" Got bored of playing soldiers. And I thought I'd come and see how you were," Gwaine said. "Gaius said it was okay."

Merlin closed the door and smiled. "Okay."

"If I asked you a question, you would answer me truthfully, right?" Gwaine asked.

"Sure," Merlin said.

"Are you, Emrys?" Gwaine asked with narrowed eyes.

Merlin chuckled nervously. "No, of course not."

"Well, then you can explain to me if you were Emrys. You would never disgrace me by using me as a step stool, right?"

Merlin had to hold back the chuckle. He could see Gwaine was mad and Merlin wondered if he should tell him. "A step stool?"

"Yes, the idiot knocked me and four of the other knights down and used us as steps."

Merlin couldn't help, but laugh. "I'm sorry. It's funny when you think about it."

Gwaine exhaled annoyed. "Was it you? Was it?"

"If it was me…what would you do?" Merlin asked.

Gwaine watched him carefully. "Hells, it was you."

"What, no."

"Stop lying," Gwaine said, slapping him on the back. "You should have seen the look on Percival's face. He was so mad. It was so funny. You're have to pull a trick on Arthur."

Merlin looked at him, surprised not sure if he should deny it or not. "It wasn't me," he lied.

"No reason to lie. I'm not mad. You're my friend. I would never turn you in," Gwaine said.

"What about your loyalty to Arthur?"

"I am and will always be loyal to Arthur, but I won't betray my friends. I know you mean well to Arthur even know he can be a prat."

Merlin chuckled. "Good to know."

"What happen to the people of Ealdor?" Gwaine asked. "I heard the town was deserted.

"The people of Ealdor are safe. The Druids are protecting them." Gwaine didn't need to know the whole story.

"Uther is leading a couple of knights to find Morgause and Cenred tomorrow.

"Good to know," Merlin said.

"I better get going, before Arthur finds me." Gwaine gets up and opens the door to find Arthur walking toward him.

"Gwaine, where were you?"

Gwaine smirked. "I got tired of babysitting you. I needed a break."

Merlin came out of the house laughing.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

* * *

The past week was going very well. Everyone was back to their normal selves as can be. Usually his mornings for the past week were boring, except for today. He walked into Arthur's room to find Gwen fixing him breakfast.

"Hi Arthur. I see you have a new servant," Merlin smirked.

Gwen smiled. "Arthur has an idea, although, I'm not sure how long it will last."

"What's that?" Merlin asked.

"For a day, I will have Gwen as my servant instead of you Merlin," Arthur smiled.

"You know your father will not agree to this," Merlin said.

"I know, which is why you're going to be Morgana's servant," Arthur said. "I like Gwen's food better anyway."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "So you decided to be rebellious today. Sounds like fun, as long as I don't killed."

Arthur chuckled. "Where are my tunics?"

"In the drawer, my lord," Gwen said, smiling at the prince.

"Ah, right, of course," Arthur mumbled getting up.

Merlin shook his head, smiling.

* * *

That night Arthur stands inside of Gwen's room. He presses his mouth fast to hers; Gwen's arms go around his waist as he lifts her on the bed. "You're unbelievable." he mutters, tugging his shirt over his head.

Gwen smiles and rubs her hand across his chest. He slides his hand on her thigh. Her hips shift, her legs wrapping around his waist. Arthur leans forward and Gwen watches him. His hand starts to massage her breast through her shirt. Her hips move causing him to moan against her neck.

"Arthur, stop being a tease," she moaned.

Arthur released her and laid her flat on her back on the bed. Arthur loomed over her with a smile. "I thought you like me being a tease."

She tugs his pants down and they drop to the floor. "Sometime, i do, but not to day."

"You know I love you, right?" Arthur asked.

"Of course and I love you, prince Arthur of Camelot," Gwen said.

Arthur smiled and gently removed the rest of her clothes and thrust into her. With each thrust, the bed creaked.

Gwen moans and nips at his throat. Her nails glide over his back and Arthur grunts, moving faster. She cries out in surprise and Arthur stops.

"No, it's not that," Gwen pulls him forward and she trembles in his arms.

"Hells," he says. He increases his pace and pulls her deeper until he loses it. He falls forward and he can hardly move as she tightens around him.

"Oh, g_o_d," she screamed.

Arthur came hard and he swore he saw stars. "I was planning on using the table. I'm glad I didn't."

Gwen chuckled. "Why?"

"I probably would have broken it," Arthur muttered.

Gwen laughed and cuddled close to him as he pulled out.

"Good night, Gwen."

"Good night," Gwen said.

* * *

The next day, Uther walked passed to see Gwen helping Arthur put his armory on. They were preparing for the tournament today. Gwen walked away as Uther came in. He stared at his son with narrowed eyes.

"Arthur," Uther said. "Is there a reason why a girl is dressing you for battle while your manservant is picking out dresses for Morgana?"

"That's ridiculous!" declared Arthur holding the laughter in. "Merlin has no sense of fashion."

Uther is confused. "Arthur."

"I made a bet with Morgana, that my servant was a better servant than hers. It's just for a week father." He lied. His father didn't know the whole truth.

Uther wasn't sure if he liked that idea. "I don't think that is wise."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"I will not have your servant helping Morgana dress, it's…"

"How come with me, it's different?" Arthur asked.

"Because you're a prince and…"

"Morgana is a girl," Arthur said. "Don't let her hear you say that."

"For the past week she's become rebellious. What has gotten into her?" Uther asked.

"She just wants to have fun father. It's only for a day," Arthur smiled as he watched Uther in thought.

"I better get going."

* * *

Merlin stands in Morgana's room as she stands behind the wall divider, undressing. "Would you prepare my bath, Merlin?"

Merlin gulped wondering if this was a good idea after all. Merlin walked to the tub of water and dipped his hand in. It was hot, but not enough not to burn her. "It's good my lady."

Morgana peeked out from the wall divider and watched as Merlin fiddled with the water. She could tell he was nervous. She smiled and walked out wearing nothing. She stepped behind Merlin and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He flinched and turned around. He stared at her for a moment with wide eyes, then closed his eyes. "I'm sorry…my lady…I…"

Morgana chuckled. "Why do you have to be so nervous Merlin? You never saw a naked woman before?"

"Um…"

Morgana laughed again. She stepped into the water and sat down in it. She turned and saw Merlin open his eyes. His face was beat red. "Why don't you give me a massage?"

"I'll get Gwen," Merlin said.

"I need a man's touch," Morgana said.

Merlin sighed, knowing Morgana was playing with his emotions. Damn her. "I don't think that would be wise."

"Why not?" Morgana reached out and forced him to turn around.

"What are you doing?" Merlin said, wondering why he can't move.

Morgana's eyes glowed yellow as she whispered a spell. She smiled as his shirt suddenly vanished, leaving him exposed from waist up, which displayed a dragon symbol on his chest. "I never knew you had a tattoo."

"Actually, it kind of appeared on me when I became a dragon lord," Merlin said, crossing his arms across his bare chest.

Morgana smirked. "You're not a bad looker, Merlin. Although, you would look better if you were in this tub with me."

"I don't think that's very lady like Morgana. Your father will have my head if he caught me," Merlin said.

"Oh please. I'll protect you from the bad wolf," she purred releasing him from the spell as she leaned over and grabbed Merlin's, hand. She pulled him forward hard and he fell backwards into the tub. Morgana laughed.

Merlin leaned up from the water, coughing. "I can't believe you just did that."

"Serves you right, Emrys," she whispered in his ear while she fluffed his hair.

Merlin grabbed her hand. "Stop that. You're messing up my hair."

"I'ts already wet, so why does it matter," Morgana grabbed his chin and pulled him forward. Merlin felt her lips pressed against hers, then her other arm pulled him forward. He shuttered as her bare breast was pressed against his chest. She held him close and Merlin felt like he was going to lose it. Of all their times together, he never was this close to her. Skin to skin and body-to-body. He wonders if she was playing him again. She was a loose cannon and she was unpredictable on what she would do next. Merlin wasn't sure which way to go.

Morgana gasped as she released him.

He just wasn't sure what happened, but Morgana must have placed a spell on him. He felt very lustful. He smiled at her then kissed her neck.

Her eyes blazed as she took his hand and placed it on one breast. She could tell Merlin was getting lost in her eyes and the more he stared at her, the more he would scramble to her every need. Yes, it was true. She enchanted him. It was only fair since he enchanted her first.

She kissed him again as her blazed yellow once more. "Please," Morgana begged. She sat on her knees, straddling Merlin's lap in the water. Her breast was leveled with Merlin's face. She smiled and pulled Merlin forward and he wrapped his lips around one of her full breasts. Morgana moaned, holding him close.

Merlin wasn't sure why he didn't leave a minute ago. He should have. Was he becoming that lost and addicted to her touch now?

Morgana released him. "Stand and take me to my bed."

Merlin stood just as she commanded, and stepped out of the tub with Morgana. He carried her then sat her glistering body on the bed.

Morgana watched him crawl on the bed. He pulled her forward onto his lap. He grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around her bare back. Morgana straddled him as he kissed his way down past her neck.

Morgana moaned in his arms.

* * *

Arthur sighed, annoyed. Where the heck was his manservant? He was always disappearing or off someplace. Arthur walked toward his sister's room. He knocked.

He heard his sister's laughter, then a moan. He prayed it wasn't what he thought it was.

Arthur walked in and closed the door. He turned around the corner and his eyes went wide with shock then anger. Merlin's back was faced away from him, and Morgana had her arms around his servant. A sheet covered her skin. "Get the heck off my sister."

Merlin released her quite dizzy from the experience. What just happened? He turned to find Arthur grabbing him by his neck and making him fall off the bed.

"Arthur!" Morgana held the sheet close to her body covering herself.

"What do you think you are doing?" Arthur peered down at Merlin.

"Merlin is my servant. You can't treat him like that anymore," Morgana said, walking toward the wall divider to change.

"I don't care, you are my sister and he's…."

Merlin sat up annoyed. "And Gwen is what?"

Arthur sighed. "Fine, but at least I'm a little more secret about it. I don't invite her to my room for desire."

Merlin smirked. "Are you sure? I remember one afternoon when…"

"Oh, shut up. Get up and get dressed. Why are you wet?" Arthur asked.

"Morgana tossed me in the tub," Merlin said, frustrated.

Morgana laughed. She stepped out from the wall divider and approached Arthur dressed in a blue dress.

"You better not have deflowered her?" Arthur glared at him angrily.

"Of course not," Merlin's face reddened. "Aren't you the one that ordered me to become her servant?"

"Yes, but I didn't mean for you to undress her," Aryhur said.

"I'll see you, later on, Merlin. I enjoyed our company," Morgana said, winking at him. Merlin blushed as Arthur dragged him out of the room.

Arthur sighed, not sure if he should kill or toss Merlin in the dungeon.

* * *

Mordred stood inside of Cenred's castle, thinking, wondering how he can get his revenge on Merlin. He will make him and Uther pay. He stood beside Morgause that was cuddling Cenred on the throne. He rolled his eyes, annoyed at the affection. "Are you done, fondling each other? I'm quite annoyed by it."

"Why is here again?" Cenred said.

Morgause glares angrily at him. "Hush, what did you come up with Mordred?"

"I heard there is a tournament coming up. I know I can't show my face in Camelot, but there is a way where we can get what we want."

"What do you need?" Morgause asked.

"I'm going to need your help with this one. I need to bring back a knight. A knight that died awhile go that Arthur would never see this coming," Mordred smiled.

* * *

Merlin stood in Arthur's room dressed and dried. He wasn't sure why he kept thinking about Morgana, but his mind kept coming back to her.

"Merlin?"

Arthur noticed Merlin wasn't paying attention. "Merlin."

"Sorry, sire."

"Thinking?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, sorry," Merlin got his armory and placed them on Arthur.

"Aren't you worried?" Arthur asked his manservant.

"Worried about what?" Merlin asked.

"Your mother. Doesn't she live in Ealdor?"

"Yes, she does. But I trust the... Druids will keep her safe," Merlin said.

"You trust them. Trust those with magic?" Arthur asked.

"I'm only against the people who misuse it for evil," Merlin said, hoping this would make Arthur changed the way he thought on magic. Arthur didn't say anything, which made Merlin more worried.

Gwen walks in. "Hello, my lord. She walks in Arthur's room and makes his bed. Arthur watches her.

"Merlin, you can leave." Arthur turns and walks up slowly behind Gwen and places his hands over her eyes. She tenses, then smile when he kisses her neck.

Merlin watches from the doorway, then closed it before Arthur does something he doesn't want to see.

* * *

At the tournament Uther watches, as Arthur stands victorious at the ten knights he fought. Arthur is prepared to leave when another knight enters the tournament and approaches Arthur.

The knight kneeled into a fighting stance in front of him.

Arthur's mood soured, and unsheathed his sword, glaring at the knight.

Arthur made the first move. Their swords clashed together as they struck each other at the same time. They held each other there for a second. Arthur pushed back, sending the knight stumbling back. The knight circled Arthur and he tried to detect an opening in the other's defense.

The knight struck and Arthur parried. It was the same back and forth for a moment before they met each other blow for blow and kick for kick. They aimed, deflected, dodged, and struck; they danced around each other's attacks.

Merlin watched from the side and wondered who this was. They were obviously good at sword fighting.

The knight resumed their stances, eyeing Arthur.

Arthur was analyzing, calculating, and deciding when to strike.

The knight was on the edge and saw the change and struck Arthur when he stepped to the left and was eyeing someone above.

The knight spun around, and struck, successfully disarming him. Arthur's sword landed less than three feet away from them, and Arthur were surprised. The knight came at him, but Arthur ran towards his sword dodging it as he slid to the ground and grabbed the handle of his sword.

The crowd was cheering while Uther watched worried.

The knight lunged back as Arthur was on his feet and went after her. The knight whispered a spell and Arthur slid while he ran and landed on the ground. The knight pointed the sword close to his throat.

"Do you yield?" the knight asked softly.

Arthur's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. He lost, but how? More then so, he recognized that voice.

The knight smiled and placed the sword back in the holster, then they took the helmet off and tossed it on the ground.

Uther stood outraged. Morgana.

Morgana raised her sword high in the air as the victor as she bowed to Arthur and her father. The crowed cheered and some whispered in secret. She knew Uther would be pissed, but she didn't care. She was doing what she wanted to do.

Merlin watched with surprise. She was pretty good, but he had no doubt she used magic to win against Arthur.

Arthur stood annoyed and went to find his father. He wasn't too pleased.

* * *

"I can't believe you did this. You know the rules, Morgana. Women can't be knights," Uther said, from the throne room.

"Morgause is a knight," Morgana said.

"And Morgause is a sorceress. Why do you speak of her?" Uther asked.

"It was only an observation, my lord," Morgana said, annoyed.

Arthur stood beside his father, annoyed. He knew the people were probably talking about him. How he got beat by a girl. This was unheard of. No one ever beat him in a sword fight before, except for his father. "How did you beat me?

Merlin watched from the side as Morgana eyed Arthur infuriated. Merlin wonders what she was doing.

"I have my ways," Morgana said.

"How did you learn to sword fight?" Uther asked.

Morgana pondered the question. She could say it was Merlin, but they knew he couldn't fight. "I taught myself."

"How?" Uther asked.

"I watched Arthur's movement from afar when he practiced," Morgana said. "I was only having a little fun."

"Fun? You made a fool out of your brother," Uther yelled.

Morgana chuckled. "Is that all you think about? Have you thought about what I want?" she asked angrily.

"You will respect me or be punished," Uther bellowed.

Morgana knew she let her anger get the best of her, but she didn't care. Uther needed to be put into his place. "You're punishing me because I wanted to sword fight? What type of man are you?"

Uther lifted hand, but stopped. "I will say this once more. Show respect or else."

"Father," Arthur warned.

"Why would I do that? You do not deserve _anyone's_ respect. A king should rule justly! You, my lord, do not!" Morgana said.

Merlin's eyes widened as Uther yelled at her again.

"You have given me no choice. Guards, restrain her," Uther said.

"Father, this is uncalled for," Arthur said.

"I'm only teaching her a lesson, Arthur."

Merlin watched as Morgana held anything in her power to toss the two guards back as they restrained her. Merlin wanted to rush over there and stop them, but he knew if he did this, his secret would be revealed or he would be tossed in the dungeon too.

Morgana was taken out of the throne room and was being dragged to the dungeon. Leon opened the door and placed her in. "Sorry my lady."

"You have your orders," Morgana said, crossing her arm from inside the cell.

Gwaine stood on the other cell. "By the way good fight. It was fun to see Arthur lose for once," he chuckled.

Morgana smirked and watched them leave. This was only the beginning of her plan.

* * *

That evening the tournament continued. Arthur fought many more knights and he won all of them.

Merlin was worried about Morgana. Why did she have to go on an outburst like that? Was she planning something or was she having anger issues again.

Merlin watched as another knight approached Arthur, but this one didn't bow, instead the knight knelt on one knee and took off his helmet.

Merlin couldn't believe his eyes. It was Lancelot. He was supposed to be dead. Arthur stood there as Lancelot stood up as they gave each other a hug.

Gwen watched from the side with surprise.

* * *

Uther stood in the dinning hall. He's not sure how to go about the situation. One of Arthur's knights was back from the dead. "How is it possible you are alive?"

I fear I remember very little after the moment I stepped through the veil. My story will not be as illuminating as I would like," Lancelot said.

"I'm just pleased to see you. Well...pleased and amazed," Arthur said from the right.

"I owe everything to the Madhavi people. When they found me, I was near death. Luckily for me, their customs dictate that they must give food and shelter to the needy. And I was certain of that," Lancelot said.

" Where did they find you?" Sir Leon asked.

" On one of the Silk Road passes, high in the Feorre Mountains," Lancelot said.

"Cenred's kingdom," Uther said.

" I travelled with them for many weeks, deep into the deserts of the south. Then, slowly my strength returned. When I was able, I earned my passage the only way I know how. By the sword," Lancelot said.

Arthur chuckle.

"Then I slowly made my way north," Lancelot said.

" You made your way home," Arthur said. " We can't thank you enough for what you sacrificed on the Isle of the Blessed. It will be remembered always."

"It is, indeed, good to see you once again. I would like to propose a toast," Lancelot said, standing. "To the people I hold most dear. To Camelot."

They all raise their glasses. Even Uther raises his glass.

"To Camelot."

Lancelot smiles and drinks. Merlin is still unsettled.

* * *

Merlin closes the door as he enters the physician's chambers. Gaius sees his worried expression.

"Oh, no. I've seen that face before," Gaius said.

"I want to believe that everything is fine and that we really have Lancelot back," Merlin said.

"It certainly looks like him."

"Yeah," Merlin said.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. Something's wrong," Merlin said. Merlin sits next to Gaius and lowers his voice more. "When he was telling his story, I sensed it. The way he greeted me, which made me suspicious. But what happened just now, that's made me sure. He forgot I had magic. Lancelot would never do that."

"Hmm Strange, indeed. Give him time."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Gaius asked.

"To the dungeon to see Morgana," Merlin said.

"Don't get caught," Gaius said.

"I won't." Merlin left.

Gaius sighed worried.

* * *

Mordred paces in Cenred's castle annoyed. He looks up as Lancelot walks toward him.

"Do they suspect anything?" Morgause said.

Lancelot smiles. "No."

"Good," Mordred said.

"I heard a little rumor from my dear sister. Gwen a servant of hers is lovers with Prince Arthur." Morgause pulls out a bracelet. She begins to enchant it and Lancelot watches fixated.

Morgause eyes glow and the bracelet shines unnaturally for a moment. " I think it's time to reawaken those feelings, that Gwen has for you."

"And with everyone she touches they will grow fond of each other and kill one another. In the process, Camelot will far to us."

Morgause hands the bracelet to Lancelot. "Make sure she takes it and keeps it on her wrist."

Lancelot nodded and took the bracelet. He left shortly, as Mordred smiled evilly.

* * *

Morgana smiles as Merlin stands before her. "You know I missed you."

"I can see that," Merlin said.

"Why don't you come in here," Morgana said, holding the bars.

Merlin smiled at her. "Why would I do that?"

Morgana whispered a spell. "What the…"

"I know you enchanted me. You didn't think it would last did you?" Merlin asked, remembering everything he did. It memorized him to the core and he was afraid her beauty would enchant him again if he didn't do something about it. It was before coming here he realized he was enchanted. He wasn't sure how he saw it, but he did. He was just glad nothing went further in her room, then it could have been.

"Smart sorcerer. I was hoping we could play our little game again," she smiled at him.

Merlin stared at her annoyed. "I must go."

"Please, don't leave Merlin. Can you at least release me just for an hour to get some fresh air? I'll promise, I'll behave," Morgana said.

Merlin was about to whisper a spell when he heard the sound of boots. Merlin looked around for a hiding spot, but couldn't find anyplace. He began to move forward when Morgana's eyes brightened.

Merlin hissed annoyed as he was stuck here. He was going off to make her pay for that. He quickly whispered a spell just as the footsteps appeared close. Merlin turned around to find Arthur and Uther step into the dungeon with two knights.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"Um…"

"I told a guard to fetch my servant," Morgana said.

"That is enough Morgana. The game is over. Enough teasing your brother. Gwen is your servant, not Merlin," Uther said displeased. "I'm releasing you, if you apologize."

"Apologize?" Morgana wasn't sure if she wanted to, but then again that would get her out of this stinking cell. Maybe she should keep her mouth shut and play along. "Fine. I apologize my lord."

Uther watched her carefully. "Release her. I hope you'll learn your lesson this time."

Leon and Gwaine released her. Morgana thanked them as she walked out of the cell. "Of course," Morgana gave her father a fake smile and left.

* * *

That morning, Guinevere brushes her hair and checks it in a small mirror in her room. Someone knocks on the door. She opens it to find Lancelot leaning against the doorframe with a charming smile. She's surprised.

"Hello Gwen. I wasn't sure I'd find you here. I thought you might have rooms in the palace," Lancelot smiles at her.

"I want to stay here as long as I can. It may not be much, but it's my home," Gwen said.

"May I come in?"

Guinevere is disturbed. She hesitates at first hoping no one gets the wrong impression if the knight comes in her home.

"I only want to wish you well."

Guinevere lets him in. " I never thought I'd see you again."

" I know," he said.

"When I heard what you'd done, I felt so guilty," she said.

"Why?"

" You were protecting Arthur, just as I'd asked. I feel like I led you to your death," Gwen said. " If it wasn't for you, Arthur wouldn't be here. There are no words to thank you enough."

"You don't need to apologize. I did what I felt was right in my heart. You taught me that, Gwen," Lancelot said, stepping closer to her.

"I know someday you will make a wonderful queen. Your love for your people is surpassed only by your love for Arthur." Lancelot du Lac pulls out a cloth and unwraps the bracelet. "The Madhavi people gave me this token of good fortune for my journey. I'd like you to wear it, for I see their goodness in you." He takes her hand and puts the bracelet on her wrist. "It is a rare thing. And I was lucky to have been touched by it."

Gwen gives him a small smile. She tenses uncomfortably as he steps closer and takes her face in his hands. He kisses her forehead and she relaxes with a relieved sigh and smile.

"I wish you and Arthur everlasting happiness, Gwen."

He looks back at her with a smile as he leaves. She smiles back, but it fades as she looks uncertainly down at the bracelet. Also, she wonders why she had that feeling in her heart.

* * *

Gwen was just about to start dusting Morgana's room that evening when Morgana walked in. "Morgana, are you okay? I heard what happened."

"Yes, I'm fine. Father wanted to teach me a lesson, like always, the bastard."

Gwen covers her mouth. "Are you enchanted?"

"No, sorry Gwen. I'm just a little upset," Morgana said. "Forgive me."

"It's okay." Gwen placed a gentle hand on her arm. "I'm glad he released you from that dreadful place."

Morgana closed her eyes suddenly. Her head felt funny.

"Is something the matter, Morgana?" Gwen asked.

"No, no I'm fine," Morgana smiled cheerfully. Her stomach fluttered with eagerness. She wasn't sure why she felt this, but she did.

"Dinner is in an hour my lady with the king and the prince," Gwen said.

"Of course. Will Merlin be there?" Morgana said.

"I think so, why?" Gwen asked.

"I must find something to wear. Something daring," Morgana smiled.

Gwen watched her curiously. She was acting strange. Very strange.

Maybe she should talk to Gaius about this.

* * *

Merlin swept over Morgana's appearance as she stepped into the dining room. She wore her blue dress that flowed to the floor. Her hair was down and the dress she wore was slim to the waist up pushing up her bosom showing more curves than usual. She was beautiful. Merlin looked to the floor, hoping know one could see his red face as he remembered in details what her bare bosom looked like. He shook his head, trying to force the image out of his head.

The room was filled with knights. Uther, Arthur and Gaius sat at the table. Everyone looked up and sure enough, everyone stared at her.

"Good Afternoon my lords, my ladies...my King." She cast her eyes toward Merlin with lust and he shuddered. Hopefully her father Uther didn't see the gesture.

Morgana walked toward the left side of the table and sat across from Arthur.

"Morgana, I'm pleased you're in a cheerful mood today," Uther said.

"Yes, I grow warm...if only ladies didn't have to wear such confining dresses."

Merlin gulped, still reverting his eyes away from her.

Gwen approached her and whispered to Morgana. "Would you like to change?"

"No," Morgana said. "I'm fine."

Gwen moved forward as Arthur lifted his glass. She smiled and filled his cup. She brushed her hand against his. Merlin started on the opposite side of the table. The last person was Morgana. He quickly filled her cup. Merlin almost dropped the cup as Morgana's hand brushed across his thigh. He felt a surge of adrenaline rush through him. Merlin froze by the emotions coming through him. Merlin moved to stand beside Gwen in a hurry. Gaius must have noticed because he gazed at him with surprise or was it fear.

Merlin turned to face Gwen. "I don't think I feel so good. Tell Arthur I apologize," Merlin said.

Gwen nodded. She didn't even turn toward him. She was busy smiling at Arthur. Strange.

Merlin got the impression something was off. It wasn't just the look of admiration that Morgana always presented to people. This was different. This was the look of people on lust. Arthur looked like he was going to jump over the table to reach Gwen. He was sure feeling things he shouldn't be feeling in a room filled with people. Merlin hurried out of the room. He closed his eyes, then left.

* * *

Gaius walked into his room. He was even more surprised to not find guards here or in the hall, because he was sure what he saw at the dinner hall earlier today. He knew he wasn't just imagining it. Which was a big problem for Merlin that is. Something magical was happening, because he saw Merlin's eyes glow in a room full of knights and no one noticed. Everyone's attention seemed to be on Morgana. Something was very wrong.

Gaius closed the door and walked toward Merlin's door. "Merlin?" Gaius opened the door and gasped. "Merlin."

Merlin quickly held the blanket around his waist, holding onto what dignity he had left. His face reddened. "What? I had an…problem and…" someone kill me now. Merlin thought. He doesn't know what was wrong with him. He felt lustful all of a sudden and needed to ease the pressure somehow.

"Why are you…don't answer that. There is something strange going on. Did you notice anything strange in the dinner hall?" Gaius said.

"You mean with Morgana and Gwen, yes. They seem enchanted or something," Merlin said. "And everyone seems to be affected by them."

"That's not the only problem. Your eyes turned yellow in a room full of knights. Did you even realize what you were doing?" Gaius asked.

"No, no one said anything, did they?" Merlin asked, yanking his pants up and putting them on.

"No, no…no one saw anything. We need to find out what's wrong with Gwen and Morgana," Gaius said.

"You don't think Morgana did this do you?" Merlin asked.

"No, she doesn't have much knowledge of magic, yet. Although, I'm afraid if we don't do something soon, I'm afraid Gwen or Morgana might get deflowered if this goes on. "

Merlin's face reddened.

"I'll leave you to your…"

"I wasn't doing anything," Merlin said, standing up embarrassed.

Gaius left the room with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Merlin sat at the tavern with the knights. Arthur was there joking and playing. Merlin had consumed a drink 20 minutes ago and now it was coursing through his veins and fogging his brain. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to get a drink. He grumbled as he stumbled toward the main entrance. He opened the door to see Morgana and Gwen walk through.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked.

"We were bored and wanted some entertainment," Morgana said.

Merlin sighed and turned back. The knights seemed surprised. Arthur wasn't too please to see his sister here, but his eyes looked lustful at Gwen.

Sir Leon, looked up surprised. "My lady, this is out of hours, are you lost?"

Morgana smiled. "No, I have chosen to come here at this time."

"I don't think that is wise. This is not a place for a princess." Sir Leon added.

"Why not, the more the merrier!" Morgana walked past him. "Besides your opinion is unacceptable."

Merlin watched Lancelot suspiciously as Arthur stood up.

"Gwen, you shouldn't be here."

"Relax, prince Arthur," Gwen walked toward him and pushed him back on the chair. She sat on his lap surprising a few knights that were seated around him.

"Um, Gwen…we…" Arthur didn't get to finish because she kissed him. "I thought you missed me Arthur and you said you always want to find new places to spice up our love life."

Arthur's eyes wide as well as all the knights. Gwaine just smirked. "Good for you. Your…"

"Shut up, Gwaine," Arthur stood and pulled Gwen away from prowling ears. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Gwen pulled him forward and kissed him again.

Merlin looked around as everyone's eyes were on the prince. Then, if things didn't get worse it, it did. Arthur pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. Merlin jumped as someone touched his arm. He turned to find Morgana corning him toward the knights. Oh god no. Merlin was about to turn, but backed into the table of knights. "Morgana, what are you doing?"

"Hey, princess," Gwaine winked at her.

Morgana ignored the knight and pushed Merlin to the table and kissed him while climbing on top of him.

The whole Traven gasped.

"Finally, some entertainment," Gwaine said.

"Lady Morgana, get off of Arthur's servant," Sir Leon said, annoyed.

Lancelot smirked at the scenery around him.

It took Sir Leon and two other guards to pull Morgana off of Merlin. Merlin ran and hid in the closet. Sir Percival pulled Gwen off of Arthur while Gwaine had to drag Arthur away. Gwen backed into Lancelot causing her to turn around. She smiled and pulled Lancelot into an embrace, kissing him.

Again, everyone gasped. Arthur lunged out of Gwaine's grip while he pulled Lancelot off of Gwen and punched him in the face. "How dare you?" he pointed a finger at Gwen.

"I was only trying to get you jealous. Stop being such a tease and lets go back to your place," Gwen said, placing her hand on his chest.

Merlin was listening to the whole thing; he was just unsure how he would get out of this without being jumped by Morgana. He whispered a spell and he disappeared, reappearing outside as Emrys. Thank goodness no one outside. He could hear shouting from inside and maybe another fight. He feared they kept this up, someone was going to end up dead.

He walked toward the entrance and barged inside, leaving everyone gasping and scared. Sir Leon pulled out his sword just as most of the other knights. Well, except for Arthur, who was leering at Lancelot?

"How dare you, enchanted us," Arthur said, pointing a finger at him.

"It wasn't me," Emrys said.

"Lies, get him," Arthur said.

Percival and Sir Leon went after him, but Emrys held his hand up and his eyes brightened. The two knights were tossed back and fell to the floor then everyone froze. He whispered a spell and a small light appeared. It floated in the air and landed on Gwen's bracelet. So this is what is causing the trouble, Merlin thought. It made him wonder if Lancelot gave it to her.

He took the bracelet off and held it in his hand. He whispered a spell and it burned into dust.

"I should have known?" a voice said.

Merlin turned to see Lancelot is standing there. He had a black eye and was holding his sword toward Emrys neck.

"You're not our Lancelot."

Lancelot smiled. "How would you know?"

Emry's eyes glowed and Lancelot was pushed back to the floor knocked unconscious. Merlin bends down and grabbed his arm. He whispered a spell and they both disappeared.

* * *

Merlin and Lancelot landed in the center of Avalon. It just about night. The sky gleamed blue and could see children still play out in the streets.

He turned to find Alator walking toward him.

"Emrys, what brings you here?"

"I need you to watch him until I get back," Merlin said.

Alator nodded and Merlin disappeared.

Merlin stood in the center of the tavern. Everything was still the same. Everyone was still. "Astrice **Túce hwón frec ðu,. Þec feoh nom gyse. Cume morðor rice ær. Túce hwón frec ðu**," A bright light appeared from Emrys hand and it launched forward, passing every single person in the tavern and past the walls into the streets of Camelot curing everyone from the enchantment.

Morgana and Gwen were the first to awaken and realize what they did. Gwen eyes widened and she ran out of the tavern.

Arthur wanted to follow her, but Emrys was standing there staring at him annoyed. Arthur reached for his sword and gasped as Morgana walked toward Emrys and slapped him across the face.

"Ow," Merlin held his face.

"How dare you? You enchanted me and…."

Merlin must be feeling some of the magic in his system still. "If I did enchant you it would be in my private quarters and away from peering eyes, princess." He took her hand and kissed it.

Morgana glared at him…

"Get away from my sister," Arthur came at Emrys.

Emrys disappeared, leaving everyone annoyed.

Merlin sighed in relief as he finds himself back in the closet.

* * *

Later on that night, Merlin disappeared and appeared in Avalon. He went inside the castle

"Mother, how is he?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not sure. Alator said there wasn't much he could do for him. He is just a shade. His soul is not one with his body," his mother said.

Merlin turned as Alator approached him. "Any news?"

"I'm afraid there isn't much left of him, but I think you can help him."

"How?" Merlin asked.

"Take him to the lake of Avalon that's behind the castle and find the lady of the lake. She will help you."

"Thank you," Meelin said. He made his way to the blue lake. He stood by the edge of the laked down.

"Freya," Merlin whispered, her name, as it was a dream. How he missed her.

Merlin had a couple Druids carried Lancelot's unconscious body to the lake. They sat him down by the lake and bowed to Merlin. "Thank you." Merlin watched them leave as he called upon Freya. His eyes glowed yellow and magic fluttered around the lake.

Merlin walked toward the middle of the lake and he saw her. Saw her image in the water. "Freya?"

"Merlin, it's good to see your face again," she spoke with a smile.

"As do I. I need a favor," Merlin said.

"Your night…his soul is missing?" Freya said.

"Yes, is there a way to bring him back?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, but it will drain you. It will require strong magic. I can help you," Freya said, lifting her hand out of the water.

Merlin grabbed onto her hand and pulled her up. "I don't have much time before I go back in the water."

Merlin smiled and took her other hand. They spoke the words of the old religion. His eyes brighten to a gold and the ground before them shook. Lancelot body shimmered with magic. In the middle of the lake it began to swirl until it was no more. Merlin opened his eyes and saw the soul of Lancelot being pushed out of the water. Merlin whispered and the soul was pulled forward. He turned and pointed toward Lancelot. He shouted the spell and the soul were pushed into Lancelot.

Merlin shouted the last incantation and he fell into the water.

Lancelot sat up as he heard a sound. He pressed his hand against his chest and couldn't believe it. He was alive, but how? He looked into the water and saw a familiar boy floating. He lunged forward. "Merlin." Lancelot pulled him out of the water and sat him on the ground. "Merlin, please wake up. Merlin."

Merlin sat up coughing harshly.

"Oh, thank god, you're okay," Lancelot said.

Merlin took a deep breath and turned. "Lancelot? Is it really you?"

"You saved me, didn't you?" Lancelot asked.

"I couldn't let you die and be controlled by Morgause, I'm sorry," Merlin said.

"No, I'm glad you brought me back," Lancelot said. "And I think we have a lot of catching up on."

Merlin smiled. "Yes, we do. Much has happened, but I want to show you around." They stood.

"Where am I? This doesn't look like Camelot," Lancelot said.

Merlin smiled. "It's the kingdom of Avalon."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Hunter's Heart**

King Uther sat at the dinner hall that morning with his two children. He watched them eat calmly. Although, he was stressed to the point he thought about tossing them both in dungeon for what happened yesterday, but he remembered it wasn't really their fault. It was that damn sorcerer.

He had heard of his son and daughter's troublesome matter at the tavern and some sorcerer thought it would be funny to enchant them again. "I've heard the news of what happened at the tavern, last night.

Morgana frowned and Arthur sighed.

"You do know we were enchanted, right?" Arthur asked.

"I do," Uther said. "The people are whispering about you and the servant, Gwen. They seem to think you two were having an affair for some time now. Is this true?"

Arthur gulped realizing if he said yes, Gwen would be tossed in the dungeon again or worse. "No, it's not true."

Uther narrowed his eyes at his son. "What about you Morgana? They say you and Merlin are…"

"That's not true. If you were there you would have known that Poor Merlin ran away as I practically jumped on him. If I find the sorcerer who did this I will kill them," Morgana said, hoping that cleared up Uther's suspicion.

"That is not ladylike to say, Morgana," Uther said.

Morgana ignored him and fiddled with her food. She watched as Arthur was doing the same. Although, her brother was probably stressed out more than she. She wondered if there was a way to speed up for Arthur to become king. If only Gwen was a princess.

"Have you managed to track down those responsible for Morgana's and Gwen's condition?" Uther asked

"No, not yet," Arthur said.

"Why don't you let me help," Morgana said.

"That will not be necessary," Uther said. "I've been thinking about this since I heard of this news. For the past couple weeks the enchantment seems to keep bringing you two in the arms of your servants. I'm afraid it would lead me to no choice, but too... think of extra precautions," Uther said.

Arthur sat there staring at his father wondering what type of precautions he was referring to. He hoped it had nothing to do with tossing Gwen or Merlin out of Camelot or worse.

Morgana watched and was worried. "What protections you are referring to, my lord?"

"As you know, you're of the age to be nuptial Arthur and with the indiscretions that have been going on because of this menacing sorcerer that just for a week I declare you will wear a chastity belt."

Arthur spit out his drink and coughed. "What?"

Morgana snickered.

"You think that's funny?" Uther asked, his daughter.

"No, sire," Morgana held the laugh in.

"Good, because you will be wearing one too."

Dear god. "Are you…you must be joking," Morgana said.

"Does it look like I am? I will not have either of you have a child out of wedlock and you both are royalty. It will disgrace the kingdom if this happened," Uther said.

Morgana held the anger in. She really wanted find something to stab him with. The man was a menace and now he thinks he can tell her what to do.

"No way in hell am I wearing one of those, father," Arthur roared.

Morgana smirked.

"Then Gwen and Merlin will both rot in the dungeon or would you rather see them hanged instead?" Uther said.

Morgana glared at her brother. She really wanted him to shut up. If Uther as much as touches Merlin, she would kill him.

Uther composed himself after the outburst. "These are decisions you have to make when you are King."

"Doesn't mean it's the right decision," Arthur said.

Uther looked lethal. "You are young… and you are not king. You must learn to make the right decision."

Arthur peered at him hard and Morgana knew that hit hard.

Arthur drew a calm breath. "Fine, if you don't trust me, I'll wear the infuriating thing."

"It's not that I don't trust you, my son and daughter. It's I don't trust the sorcerer." Uther then glared at Morgana. "Morgana?"

"Fine, as long as this stays secretive," Morgana said.

"It will," The king said. "And I must announce in two days off now, Princess Mithian will be visiting us. Her father wishes for you to marry her, Arthur."

Arthur's eyes widened. "What?"

"You knew this day would come, Arthur. It's a good arrangement and will benefit the kingdom," Uther said.

Arthur sat there not knowing how to process this information. So he did the only thing he could. He nodded and went back into fiddling with his food.

Morgana watched and smiled. She had a plan… a plan that would change everything.

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know," Arthur said, standing behind the wall divider. He was having a hard time trying to put the damn thing on. "This is stupid. I can't wear this."

Merlin chuckled.

"Shut up, Merlin. It's not funny," Arthur said, frowning.

"Sorry, sire," Merlin smiled.

"I can't marry someone I don't even know."

"I'll ask Gaius, maybe he knows some way around it," Merlin said.

"Gaius is loyal to my father. He can't know about Gwen and me," Arthur said.

If only he knew Gaius keeps secrets from his father too. "We'll figure out something. At least we have a few days."

"This is outrageous." Arthur frowned as he fiddled with the stupid chastity belt. He stepped into it. "Cold cold, cold." He cringed. "Maybe I should have let you place it in hot water."

Merlin smirked. "Too late now."

"Oh, hush," Arthur said.

Merlin sighed as another five minutes past. "What's taken you so long? Can't get your pants up?"

"Nothing, nothing," Arthur said, holding his pants up as he tried to get it buttoned.

Merlin walked over annoyed. He leaned over the wall divider and laughed.

"Merlin, you laugh one more time and I'll…"

"You're what?" Merlin asked.

Arthur sighed. "Help me?"

"Prat," Merlin chuckled. He quickly fixed the belt the right way on the pants and had Arthur buttoned it. "I told you to stop eating so much."

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you," Arthur said. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

Merlin walked out with a chuckle. "I won't say a word. I wonder how Morgana is doing. Maybe I should go and see if she needs help."

"Don't you dare," Arthur pulled him away from the door. "We are going to see the king and find out if there are any leads on Morgause.

Merlin frowned.

* * *

"I can't believe he would do this?" Morgana stated as she paced in her room.

"It's only for a couple days. I heated them in hot water. It's just for one week...hopefully," Gwen said.

"I hate it."

"I can't blame you," Gwen said.

Morgana frowned as she stepped into the chastity belt. "It's still cold." She cringed as the metal brushed her skin.

Morgana placed her blue dress back on and walked out from the wall divider. "Who carries the key for this?"

"Uther."

"God help me," Morgana pleaded. "This is a disgrace." She walked around oddly around the room trying to get use to the feel.

"I'm sure it will only be a couple days! Gwen said."

"Next he will be forcing me to marry someone," Morgana said.

Gwen watched her with a frown. "Are in love with Merlin?"

Morgana stopped her pacing. "Is it that obvious?"

"This is wonderful. Why didn't you tell me?" Gwen said, cupping her hand.

"Because I didn't want the wrong people finding out?" Morgana said.

"I would never portray you, Morgana."

"I know," Morgana said.

Gwen rubbed her head, feeling tired.

"Is something wrong, Gwen?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know. I feel kind of flushed."

Morgana went to her and took her hand. "Here, sit down."

"Have you been sick for awhile, now?"

"Yes, it's been like this for almost a week, now. And sometimes I can't keep my food down," Gwen said.

Morgana stared at her for a moment and wondered. "Have you visited Gaius?"

"No, because I fear…"

"You fear what? It's okay, Gwen, you can tell me," Morgana said.

"I fear I might be… pregnant," Gwen whispered.

Morgana's eyes widened. "You and my brother?"

"Yes," Gwen said. "I fear if Uther found out he might kill me."

"Uther would do no such thing and if he tried he wished he never would have," Morgana said harshly. "I must get you to Gaius. He will know for certain."

"But what if he told…"

"He won't. Gaius is faithful and he knows about my magic. He hasn't told anyone," Morgana said.

"Really?" Gwen said.

A knock on the door startled them. Gwen stood, but Morgana walked over and opened it.

"Sir Leon, what is it this time?" Morgana said.

"The king would like your presence, princess Morgana," Sir Leon said.

"Fine," Morgana said, displeased.

"I'll come with you," Gwen said.

"Are you sure?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling better," Gwen said.

"Okay." Morgana strolled out of the door and followed Sir Leon. She went to the court and found her father standing there with Arthur beside him.

"What is it, my lord?" Morgana asked.

"Princess Mithian is here. She seems to have made it earlier than expected," Uther smiled.

Arthur's face fluttered with disappointment.

* * *

An assembly gathers for the arrival of Princess Mithian. An armed guard precedes her. Arthur stands beside his father. Morgana stands on the other side. Gwen frowns at the lady that steps out of the carriage.

Merlin looks around annoyed. He sees Gwaine, Sir Leon, Perceval and Lancelot. He smiled and was happy Lancelot was back with them. Arthur even apologized for punching Lancelot. Lancelot apologized to Gwen and Arthur. The funniest thing was Lancelot didn't even remember any of it since it really wasn't him at the time.

The party halts. "Knights of Nemeth, Camelot welcomes you and extends the hand of friendship," Uther said.

The guards in front move aside and allow the princess and king Gedref to approach. Uther nods to the king and the princess move forward. Arthur stands on the steps, taking a breath as he prepares to meet his future bride. Princess Mithian raises her veil and Arthur's jaw drops, stunned by her beauty, and she smiles a little.

Merlin raises his eyebrows at her loveliness, although she was nowhere as beautiful as Morgana. He wonders if Arthur thought the same thing with Gwen.

"King Gedref and princess Mithian, you are most welcome," Uther said. "This is my son, Prince Arthur and my daughter, Princess Morgana."

King Gedref said, "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Mithian nodded to them both.

Gwen watched from nearby and prayed Arthur was still in love with her. Princess Mithian was beautiful and it made her kind of jealous.

Merlin stood on the grassy hill away from the kingdom of Camelot as he spoke with Kilgharrah.

"I know the prophecy is to come," Merlin said. "But I need to know more. Is Morgana really staying virtuous or is she turning back to her old ways?"

"You have nothing to worry about, the young warlock. Things will happen as they should for the kingdoms, but I warn you. The longer you keep this secret from Arthur, the harder it will be for him to accept you when he finds out," Kilgharrah said.

"Then what should I do?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing, for now, but I know the time is coming of Albion. Arthur will soon be king…"

Merlin looked shocked. "Wait, that means…"

"I'm afraid so, young warlock. A war is coming," the dragon said.

"I must do something," Merlin said. "When?"

"I don't know, but know this. Mordred is your greatest enemy, not Uther. But I fear that prediction, won't last," the dragon said.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"You, young Warlock. There will be a time when you have to make a choice. A choice on the kingdom or a man's life. You can either save Uther or let him die and have Arthur reigned as king.."

"If it came down to it, I don't think I could let Arthur's father die. Arthur's my friend and it would pain him if his father died," Merlin said.

"Then your fate and others I cannot see. I only see what's to come if Uther dies. I don't see no way around it," the dragon said.

Merlin turned away from him. "There's always another choice."

"True, but at what cost are you willing to take?" Kilgharrah said.

* * *

"My lords, fellow Knights, gentlemen...as you are all aware, Camelot's claim to the lands of Gedref has long been in dispute. Today I can announce that, after many months of confidential negotiations, the kingdoms of Nemeth and Camelot have reached an agreement," Uther said, to the court.

King Gedref nodded.

There's some murmuring among the court. "There's nothing to fear. It is a fair and honorable agreement that benefits two great kingdoms. Furthermore, a union that cannot be broken will cement our friendship. My son, Prince Arthur will give his hand in marriage to Her Royal Highness, Princess Mithian," Uther said.

There's some more murmuring and the court begins to applaud. Gaius sees Merlin staring slack-jawed at Arthur. Gwen stands beside him about to faint.

"Smile," Gaius said.

Merlin shakes his head. "There must be something I can do to stop this. It will be okay, Gwen."

Gwen nods, holding the tears in.

"Merlin, clap. Smile and clap," Gaius muttered.

Merlin immediately puts on a big fake smile and claps so did Gwen.

* * *

It was dinnertime. Gwen and Merlin helped with the setting the food up as they prepared dinner.

"Thank you, your Highness. I have heard much about you, and you are more handsome in person than reports suggested," Mithian said to Arthur.

"Erm... thank you." Arthur clears his throat.

Gwen walks over and fills Arthur's cup. He smiles as she fills his cup. Gwen doesn't make eye contact with Arthur. Merlin turns around to get something and whispers a spell.

Mithian gasped as the drink tips over and onto her dress. "Oh my…how did that happened?"

Gwen rushed over and tried to help her.

"No, it's fine, my lady," Mithian said. "I think it's best if I go to my chambers." She stood and nodded to everyone. "Thank you." Then she turned and left.

Morgana smirked.

Uther frowned.

Merlin was pleased.

Gwen began to clean up the table when Arthur saw her dropped the two cups she held in her hand, then she fell to the floor. Arthur swiftly got up and caught her before she fell to the floor. "Gwen."

"Get Gaius," Uther said.

"No, I'll take her to him," Arthur picked her up, bridal style ignoring the look his father was giving him as he left the dinning hall. Merlin followed behind him.

"I fear I'm not hungry anymore. I must find out if Gwen is okay. Apologies my lord," Morgana smirked as she left the room.

Uther sat there alone and wondered how things went so badly.

"Gaius, have you found out anything?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. I think it's best if she tells you," Gaius said.

Arthur stood there confused. What could be possibly be wrong with her that Gaius couldn't tell him. He opened the door to the patient room to find Gwen on the bed, tired and sleepy. "Gwen, what's wrong?" He took her hand and kissed it.

Gwen leaned forward and whispered. "I'm pregnant."

Arthur sat there, staring at her with surprise. He really shouldn't be surprised with all the time they bedded each other. "You're…this is wonderful." He pulled her forward and hugged her. "This couldn't of happened at a better time."

"A better timing?" Gwen was confused.

"Don't you see? If father knew then I would have no reason to marry Mithian," Arthur said.

"No, Arthur, we must not tell anyone of this…Especially Uther."

"My father will not harm you. You're carrying the next heir to the throne."

"But I'm not a princess. He will banish me or worse," Gwen said.

"That's not going to happen. I will fight for you Gwen."

"I pray you can fight hard enough for the three of us. I wished there was a way for your father to accept me?" Gwen asked. "But promise me you won't tell him about this. Not yet."

"I promise. I'll think of something. I always do," Arthur leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"This is exciting news. Why are you not thrilled?" Merlin asked.

"Because I'm afraid what Uther might do if he finds out," Gaius said.

"You actually think he would hurt his own grandchild?"

"I wouldn't want to test to find out," Gaius said.

"Well, I will be off," Merlin opened the door to see Uther walking toward him. He sighed. "Sire." Merlin steps out of the way.

Uther steps in and glares at Gaius.

"Uther, what do I owe this union," Gaius said.

"Is Arthur here?" Uther asked.

"Yes, he and Morgana are visiting Gwen," Gaius said.

"What seems to be wrong with the servant?" Uther asked.

Merlin scowls. His eyes glow and his eyes widen as the mop from the corner suddenly started to move toward Uther.

"Um, she's sick, I think it's just a cold," Gaius said, trying to avert his eyes as Merlin grabbed the broom before it whacked the king on the side of the head.

Merlin opened the closest whispered a spell and tossed the broom back in. He closed the door to see Uther turn around glaring at him.

"Is something the matter?"

"Nope, nothing at all, Sire. I was just cleaning." Merlin left the room with relieve.

* * *

The court dines on a feast. Arthur chats with Princess Mithian. Uther sat at the head of the table with King Gedref. Everyone was there. Well, all except for Gwen. She was home resting and Merlin felt bad.

Merlin was bored watching the people eat. Then later there was a dance. Morgana isn't pleased. She was worried for Gwen and wondered what could be done to make this even worse. She smiled at Merlin when her eyes came in contact.

Morgana stood and excused herself. Then she made her way over to Merlin, who stood on the side.

Merlin was surprised as she walked toward him and stood beside him. "I have a plan."

Merlin sighed and was afraid of what type of plan it was. Even worse, Uther had been conspicuous of him already. "What is it, my lady?"

Morgana whispered near his ear. "Meet me in the halls in an hour of now." She left going back to her seat.

Merlin wondered what that was about. He strolls to the head of the table toward Arthur. "Would you like more soup, sire?"

"No, thanks," Arthur said. He turns back to Mithian.

Merlin leaves out of the dinning hall and into the kitchen. He walks in to find it empty. He grabs a plate of desert and heads for the door when he hears the door at the other end of the hall open. It's Morgana.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have a plan and you need to listen," Morgana said.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Merlin said.

Morgana smiled.

Merlin watched her leave, but he had a plan of his own.

An hour later, everyone was in the ballroom. They danced, drank, mingled and eat. It was a beautiful sighting.

Morgana appeared dressed in white and red dress. It flowed to the ground. Gwen appeared beside her dressed in gold and red dress. Arthur noticed her adamantly as he danced with Princess Mithian. He wondered what she was doing here? He thought she was on bed rest.

The princess looked to see whom he was staring at. "Who is the girl with your sister?"

"Um, she's my sister's servant," Arthur smiled and turned away from Gwen.

"I know that look on your face. I saw it on others before," Princess Mithian said.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"I saw love in the other eyes of others, but never felt it before," Princess Mithian said.

"No, it's…it's not true?"

"There is no reason to lie. I will keep your secret," Princess Mithian said.

Arthur doesn't know what to say.

"What domain does she come from?" the princess asked.

"None, she is the daughter of a blacksmith," Arthur said, feeling like he could trust her.

"Then why are you not with her?" the princess said.

"My father wishes for me to be married to royalty. He would execute her if he knew the truth," Arthur said.

"That's awful. I know how you feel, I wish to marry for love too," she said.

"Yes, me too," Arthur said.

"Maybe there's a way for me to help you," Princess Mithian said.

"How?" Arthur said.

"I know the decree of what the royalties go by. If you marry her with a priest present and a noble royalty, your father would have to go by the law and obey it," Princess Mithian said.

"Truly?" Arthur asked.

Princess Mithian smiled. "Yes, and I am willing to help if you wish."

Arthur smiled as they continued to dance until the song ended. The song ended and Arthur kissed her hand. "Thank you."

Princess Mithian nodded and left toward the banquet table.

He turned to find Morgana glaring at him. "Sister."

"Arthur, I hope you are not going along with what your father is saying," she whispered.

"Of course not. That wouldn't be good at all," Arthur smiled.

"How's the chastity belt doing?" she joked.

Arthur's face reddened and was relieved when no one heard. "Shut up, I don't want the whole room to hear," he whispered.

"Good, then you better find Gwen and talk with her," Morgana snapped. "She's not happy and she's moody."

Arthur sighed. "Of course your grouchiness."

Morgana scowled. Everyone kept mingling and dancing. Uther and Princess Mithian father sat at the head of the table watching the dancers.

Gwen was talking with a few of the other servants talking when Arthur stood before her and offered his hand. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Gwen turned, surprised. "I… Yes, my lord."

Arthur and Gwen made it to the center of the floor and danced.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I'm feeling better, now," Gwen said. "Isn't this dangerous to be dancing with me?"

"No, but you should not fear, for I have a plan. Tomorrow your worries will be gone," Arthur whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a surprise, just trust me," Arthur said.

Gwen nodded and followed his lead.

"What is your son doing with that, servant?" King Gedref said.

Uther narrowed his eyes at the display. "I'm sure he's just having a bit of fun."

Princess Mithian sat down beside her father as she overheard the conversation. "Why do you act like Servants are no better than us?" She said to Uther.

"Mithian!" her father scolded.

"No, it's alright. Servants are what they are. They are not noble blood and this is what makes us different," Uther said.

"But you married for love, did you not?" Princess Mithian said. Her father glared at her.

"Yes, Yes…I did," Uther said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Then you should be blessed, for many don't have or never saw love in their lives. "Don't you want the same for your son?"

"Mithian?" her father glared at her.

"Yes, I do want that for my son, but unfortunately it would have to be royal blood."

"For I wish to find that someday," Princess Mithian said.

"But you will with Prince Arthur," King Gedref said.

"No, his heart and mine are different."

Uther stared at her surprised. Her father glared at Princess Mithian. "You will marry Prince Arthur, it's best for our kingdoms."

Princess Mithian sighed, annoyed. "Best for you, but not for I, father. Excuse me, I must rest."

Uther watched her leave surprised by her boldness. "Daughters are always the hardest to raise."

"Yes, and the more she age the more of a temper, she has," King Gedref said.

Uther smirked. "I know the feeling."

* * *

Morgana opened the door and made her way to the table when the main door opened quite dramatically. She turned and Emrys walked in. Everyone turned toward the door with wide eyes at the newcomer.

Morgana had her role to play; she just hoped he did too. She walked toward him and pointed a finger at him. "You."

"Hello, Princess," Emrys reached forward and kissed her hand then released her.

Morgana turned to find everyone's eyes on him. The knights came forward. Arthur and Uther were standing, preparing to fight.

"What are you doing here?" Uther sneered.

"I thought I was invited. I am a prince," Emrys smiled as Uther's faced reddened.

"Get him."

"Who's he?" King Gedref said.

"The sorcerer that likes to make my live a living hell," Uther muttered..

Merlin held his hand up and the knights were pushed back, forced to stand and not move. Even Uther couldn't do anything about it.

"Now, may I have this dance, my lady?" Emrys said.

"Why would I dance with you?" Morgana said.

"Because once you dance with me, you will never want to leave," Emrys said pulling her toward him. Then he dipped her head low.

"That was a lame, line," Morgana whispered.

Emrys pulled her back up. "Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Yes, many times," Morgana said.

"Marry me," Emrys said, saying it loud enough for Uther to hear. He snickered as Uther tried to talk, but nothing came out.

"Why would I do that? You're a sorcerer?"

"But I can show you a world that you would never want to leave from," Emrys said. "How I'm doing?" he whispered.

"Good," she whispered before slapping him across the face.

"Ow, what did you do that for?" Emrys said annoyed.

"That's for enchanting me," Morgana said, turning around and heading toward the table. She sat down as Emrys sat at the end of the table. He scowled at her. That wasn't part of the plan. Lancelot and Gwaine sat on either sat him unable to move. They were probably curious what he was doing.

While Uther and Arthur seemed like they were going to explode. Emrys stared at Uther. He whispered a spell and everyone had his or her voice again, but no one could move. "Why don't we start again, gentlemen? I am here on business and wish to make you an offer, King Uther."

"I do not make proposals with Sorcerers. Get out," Uther said, angrily.

"Not until you hear me out," Emrys said.

"Why would I even listen to you?" Uther said.

"Because it involves your dismiss," Emrys said.

Morgana glared at him. This wasn't the bargain they made. She wished Emrys to take her away and for him to ask her hand in marriage so she could be Queen.

"So you're hear to threaten my father, now," Arthur said.

"No, I only wish to help. The Druids talk of your death and you ignore it," Emrys said.

"Why should I even believe you," Uther said.

"Because Mordred and Morgause are planning out your death as we speak. I fear they are already here in Camelot," Emrys said.

"Lies," Uther said. "Get out."

"No, not until you listen," Emrys said. "And if you cared for, your father, you would let me speak."

"If you think I'm going to listen to this…"

"You don't have a choice," Emrys said, interrupting him. "Now were we."

The room suddenly exploded with a loud boom as the windows blew out of the room making everyone shriek. Merlin quickly undid the spell so everyone could move as glass flashed onto the table from the window beside them.

Everyone ducked. The knights pulled out their swords. Arthur and Uther stood with swords already out. Merlin helped Morgana up off the floor. As he stood, many swords were pointed at him.

"Get your hands off my sister," Arthur approached him, pointing the sword at his neck.

"I know how this looks, but I haven't shattered your windows. There's another sorcerer here," Merlin said, feeling a familiar power.

Emrys eyes blazed yellow as Arthur's sword fell to the ground just as the other five knights swords fell too. "I am not your enemy."

Morgana stood in front of Emrys scowling at the guards. "He's telling you the truth. Put your swords down," Morgana said.

"Excuse me, you have no right to order my guards," Uther said.

"Why not. He saved your life before and this is how you repay him," Morgana said to her father.

"How dare you," Uther said. "He's a sorceress. Did you enchant her?"

"No, I did not," Merlin was really getting annoyed.

Morgana rolled her eyes.

Merlin ignored all of them realizing something was very wrong. It was too quiet. It wasn't long when he heard, another boom. A strong wind went crashing inside the castle causing five servants to crash to the floor. Glass flew to the table, causing everyone to fall on the floor again. Merlin fell back against the wall swiftly frozen in place.

The front doors open on the other end of the room and three people stepped into the room.

"Dear god no," Merlin muttered.

Dark haired and pale skinned, Mordred stood there with a sword in his hand. "Hello, Arthur." Beside him were Morgause and Cenred.

"Kill him," Uther said, pointing toward the three sorcerers that stepped into the room.

Morgana glared at her sister not sure whom she should go to. Should she help Merlin or help Morgause.

Mordred eyes flashed yellow and the five knights that came at him were all tossed against the wall and stuck there. "Now let's finish what we started awhile back," Mordred said.

Uther was winded with shock and sudden despair.

"I couldn't help but noticed you found yourself a mate, Emrys," Mordred smiled.

Emrys hissed at him and knew he would prolong this.

Morgana stood there annoyed "Release him Morgause."

"Why would I do that? You failed me; I wished you were by our side. You had a chance and that idiot ruined everything," Morgause said.

Uther frozen. Did she really know the truth?

Morgana turned toward Uther. "I know she's my sister, but she betrayed me for that I will not forgive you, dear sister."

Everyone gasped in shocked.

"I did not betray you, Uther did," Morgause said. "From the moment he banished and slaughtered our people was the moment he betrayed us and you."

"What are you talking about?" Uther said. "Morgana is not one of you."

"Who will you choose, sister?" Morgause said.

Morgana walked over toward Emrys and stood beside him. "I made my choice." She took his hand and closed her eyes. The restraints that held Merlin broke which cast Mordred to the floor.

"Fine, so be it," Morgause eyes blasted yellow. A dagger spurned toward Uther. Emrys stood in front of it and caused the spell to blast the dagger back toward Morgause. She jumped toward the left barely missing it.

"You can't win this, Morgause. Give up," Emrys said, walking toward her.

Cenred pulled out his sword. "We never give up unless we're dead."

Arthur ran forward. Merlin pushed him back. "You are no match against them. They will kill you."

"Brecan," Mordred whispered.

All around Uther, the stone walls cracked and it crumbled near him. Arthur pulled his father away from it.

"You… filthy little sorcerer… wait…you…'til I get my hands on you…" Uther said to three sorcerers.

Mordred slashed down with one hand.

Emrys cast his hand up and pushed Mordred back. "It's useless to fight against me, Mordred."

"Uther is a murderer, his son is becoming just as bad," Mordred eyes flicked to Uther as he stood back up.

"Lies," Arthur said.

"Those who use magic for evil are evil. Those who use it for good are good. You just give us a bad name," Emrys said.

"I'm sure, Uther thinks differently," Mordred said.

Morgause disappeared. Emrys scanned the room.

"I was saving the best for last," Mordred said.

Cenred came at Camelot's guards that was finally free. Uther ushered forward toward his greatest enemy with his sword high in the air.

The knights kept on fighting and Cenred cut them down. Sir Leon and Uther came at him hard from both sides. Uther stuck to the right, dodging Cenred's move and stuck his blade in Cenred's stomach. He pushed Cenred back as he fell to the ground dead.

Morgause appeared behind Uther and her eyes fell on Cenred. She screamed cursing Uther's name. She lunged forward with a sword in her hand.

Lancelot struck her side and she cast him aside with her magic. Uther turned and found a sword blocking it from cutting into his chest. Arthur pushed back, sending her backwards. She hissed and cast Uther to the side and lunged her sword forward.

Merlin blocked her powers and Morgause disappeared.

Gwen walked into the room wishing she didn't. The room was chaos. The servants ran out.

"Gwen, get out of here!" Arthur yelled.

"This is interesting," Mordred said standing. "Another royal blood. I can't have that."

Gwen shivered as his cold eyes stared at her. Then his eyes flashed yellow.

"No," Morgana ran forward. Her magic flowed through her as the ball of flames came straight at Gwen.

Arthur was rushing forward, and Merlin's eyes flashed yellow as the room shook.

Gwen fell toward the ground, but Arthur caught her. She looked down surprised to find out she didn't get hit. She looked over and her eyes widened.

The room ran silent as Morgana stood there. Her hands shook as she touched her stomach that was covered with blood. Emrys was besides her holding onto her as she fell to her knees. Emrys laid her down as Uther ran toward his fallen daughter.

Emrys stood glaring daggers at Mordred. His eyes were bright yellow and he came at him hard with magic.

Merlin was advancing on Mordred, his blue eyes shimmering with gold from magic.

"You should not have done that," Emrys said, angrily.

"What are you going to do about it?" Mordred walked toward him. Eyes flashing golden.

"Swelte! Baerne!" Emrys screamed.

Mordred magic burst from him as he did a protective shield around him, but was surprised when the shield burst into flames around him. He was tossed off his feet and onto the ground. The ground shook and Mordred saw the flame of fire come at him again. Mordred disappeared before it reached him.

Merlin turned to face Morgana, who was lying on the floor, pain etched into his features. A tear fell from Arthur's face.

"Everyone out," Uther shouted.

All the servants left except for Gaius and Arthur.

Uther looked up as he cradled his daughter's hand. "Help her."

Emrys glared at him. "How can I trust you?"

"She's my daughter," Uther said. "Please."

"So you ask me to help you after you tried to kill me," Emrys said annoyed. He didn't listen to what the king had to say. He was preparing to save Morgana anyway.

"What do you want?"

"I want nothing, but to protect the city of Camelot," Merlin said. He approached them and got on his knees. Arthur glared at him trying to figure out if he should trust him or not. He took the Morgana's hand and his eyes glowed.

Gaius watched, worried and surprised. Emrys eyed him for a second, then went back to Morgana.

Emrys muttered the word of healing. Magic sprang to life within him to save the one he devoted and loved. Surprised when Merlin held her hand tightly her hand had not warmed, it went to cold. Panicky, Merlin tried harder pulling all his energy into her. She was pulling away from her. This couldn't be happening. She was a seer and would be damned to let her die this way. He knew Mordred did a powerful death spell, but he would not win.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Uther said.

"Hush." Emrys tried again the spell again and now he could feel it. His body began to drain as he poured every bit of magic into her. He could feel her life being brought back to her. His head begun to spin as the room around him began to swirl. Another spell fell from his lips and the room suddenly faded to darkness.

* * *

**Next time;** _**Uther and Arthur find out who Emrys really is. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Uther sat on the throne as he looked around the court. He begins to question himself about Mordred and what the sorceress said earlier. That Emrys was Morgana's mate and that Arthur had an heir. What could Mordred possibly mean? The only heir to the throne was Arthur and Morgana. Unless…unless one of them had a child out of…no, dear god no…he couldn't mean that, could he? Uther really started to think about what was going on. Was it really true? Could it be possible that Arthur had fathered a child. He would know instantly if Morgana were pregnant. He could have sworn Mordred was glaring at Gwen. Could that mean that his son had gotten the servant pregnant and they were keeping it from him.

No, Arthur wouldn't dare, would he?

Morgana was in her room resting. He just thanked god she was safe and it made him realize that this sorcerer was in fact in love with his daughter. Why else would he save her? Maybe he was better off alive than dead for now. He did save his daughter and his kingdom. Still, magic is evil and he didn't trust Emrys. He didn't even believe the fact that he was king.

The sorcerer was receding in the dungeon until he awoke. Until then, he's not sure what to do with him.

* * *

Princess Mithian stood in Arthur's room as he looked over the documents. "Are you sure this will work?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, it's already taken care of," the princess said. "Your father would have no choice, but for Gwen to marry you."

"Thank you, princess Mithian," Prince Arthur said. "Is everything set?"

"Yes." Princess Mithian nodded as they proceeded out of the room and into the court.

* * *

Morgana awoke gasping. Her vision was blurry as memories came flaring back at her. Mordred and Morgause tried to kill her. Merlin saves her life and Merlin passing out. She shot out of bed as she whispered Merlin.

"Calm, yourself child. You're okay," a voice said.

"Gaius, where is, Merlin?" Morgause said, relieved it was just she and Gaius in the room.

"He's still Emrys, but I'm afraid he's in the dungeon," Gaius said.

"In the dungeon? But he saved my life," Morgana said.

"Uther is conflicted on what to do, which I'm thankful for. He hasn't awoken yet and if he's still stuck there by morning, I'm afraid their find the true identity of Emrys," Gaius said.

"I have to do something," Morgana said.

"You can't. There's guards, at your door," Gaius said. "You just awoke from a traumatic injury. You should rest."

"I can't. I must find Merlin," Morgana said, standing up. "I must go to my chambers to change. Excuse me."

Gaius watched her leave with worry.

* * *

Uther sits in the court as Arthur sits on the left wondering why everyone was here. But if it was what he was thinking, then he better act fast.

King Gedref stood nearby as their priest got the royal scroll for Arthur and Princess Mithian to sign, stating the two kingdoms will reunite in peace. Arthur's heart was racing as the priest unfolded the document.

The priest looked at it oddly then gasped. "My king."

"What is it?" Uther asked.

The priest handed the scroll to the king. "What madness is this?" Uther growled, as he stared at his son.

Arthur gulped wondering what the princess did to the royal scroll. "What?"

Uther stood then looked toward the court. "Everyone is dismissed."

"No, wait," Princess Mithian said stepping forward.

"What are you doing, Mithian?" King Gedref asked.

"I have proclaimed that I will not be reuniting with Prince Arthur. He is a good man, but he belongs to the woman that is baring his child," she said to court.

The court burst into whispers and outraged.

Arthur's face reddened and Uther looked as if he wanted to kill something.

"How dare you?" Uther said, pointing at the princess.

"Don't speak to my daughter that way," King Gedref said.

"Do you know what she did?" Uther handed him the royal scroll.

King Gedref gasped, then looked at his daughter with surprised. "How could you do this? How did you get this?"

"I was only doing what's right. By the laws of Camelot and any other kingdom, Arthur is entire to marry the woman that is baring his child. You cannot deny the law," the princess said.

"No, the law says he has to be nuptial for her to be queen," Uther said. "And I know he is not married to her because the priest would have to estate it," Uther glared at Arthur. "Is this true, what the princess says?"

Arthur glared at the court knowing Uther was trying to embarrass him, but that wasn't going to work. "It is true." The court burst into shock again. Arthur was glad Gwen wasn't here to see this.

Uther glared daggers at him. "Do you know what you have done…you?"

"I know what I have done and I don't care. I love her father and I'm sure the people of Camelot would agree with me if they were forced to be married, they would marry for love, not because of their rank," Arthur said turning toward the people in the court. "I'm sure the people agree to," Arthur said.

Uther faced reddened as a few ladies in the court nodded as everyone began to whisper again. "Silence," Uther roared. He nodded to Sir Leon to find the servant Gwen. Uther had the intention of having the guards find Gwen and drag her in here when the unexpected happened. The door opened.

Arthur's eyes widened. It was Gwen. She walked in wearing a beautiful white dress and her hair was up.

Princess Mithian smiled. What was she doing? This was not the plan. "Gwen." Arthur reacted by moving forward when Uther grabbed his arm. He glared at him and Arthur had the intention of punching him, but he didn't.

Gwen stepped forward as Sir Leon let her past.

"Gwen, what are you doing…here?"

"It's time for the people to know, Arthur. I'm tired of hiding," Gwen said.

"I should have known," Uther said. "She bares your child, doesn't she?"

Arthur moved away from his father and took Gwen's hands. "Yes."

"Do you know what a disgrace you…"

"Don't father…I don't want to hear it." Arthur turned away from him and faced the court. "The court is dismissed." Arthur faced his father. "I know you don't agree with my choice, but she is carrying the next heir to the thrown. You cannot exile her or worse."

"She may bare your child, but she will never be royalty," Uther said.

Gwen sighed, annoyed.

"When I'm king things will be different," Arthur said. "Thank you once again Princess Mithian.

"It was my pleasure," Mithian said. "I wish you both the best of happiness."

Uther stomped away frustrated.

Arthur smirked amused.

"I think our time here is over with," King Gedref said.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out," Arthur said. "I hope we can still be allies."

"I admire your strength and your integrity toward your father and your people. I believe you'll be a great king someday," King Gedref said.

"Thank you," Arthur said.

"Thank you once again, Mithian," Gwen said.

Mithian nodded and followed her father as they left out the door.

"What should we do now?" Gwen said.

Arthur smiled, picked her up, bridal style. "I think it's time for you to rest, my lady. You shouldn't be on your feet," Arthur made his way toward his room, ignoring the surprise look on Sir Leon's face as he passed him. Arthur opened the door and closed the door. He laid Gwen down on the bed and smiled.

"Arthur, but I'm not tired," Gwen said.

"Please, just rest for me…I don't want anything to happen to you or our child."

The door opened. Arthur stood and turned toward his father. "What is not, father? Are you here to exile Gwen?"

"No, I'm not here for her. I have worse matters to attend to and it involves that sorcerer," Uther said.

Gwen glared at him as she sat up on the bed. She wondered whom he was referring to.

"I will need assistance with this, please," Uther said.  
"Why should I?" Arthur asked.

"I think I know who the sorcerer is and I'm afraid it's someone you know," Uther said.

"Who?" Arthur asked.

"Come, and I will show you," Uther said.

Arthur watched him walk out the door. He turned to Gwen and kissed her cheek. "I will be back."

Gwen nodded and watched him leave. She had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen. She knew Morgana was a seer. Was it her. Does Uther know Morgana is a witch? Gwen stood and decided she needed to find Morgana.

She needed to warn her.

* * *

"There must be a way to find out who Emrys really is?" Arthur asked.

"Where is your servant?" Uther asked.

Arthur looked around. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since last night at the dinner. He might have run off to the tavern like usual," he said annoyed.

Uther dazed into space thinking.

"What is it Father?" Arthur asked.

"Have you noticed that your servant is always…absent when Emrys shows up," Uther declared.

Arthur looked at him, then laughed. "You can't be serious. You actually think…Merlin is a sorcerer. That's absurd."

"Then reassure my superstition. Have a guard find your servant and bring him here," Uther said.

Arthur walked toward Sir Leon to have someone find Merlin. He turned to his father who was in deep thought. "I highly doubt Merlin is a sorcerer or a prince."

"I want to be sure. I remember Mordred did say that there was a sorcerer that lay hidden right in Camelot, right between our noses and was blinded by it. If it's true, I want to know," Uther said.

"Or course, father." Arthur nodded. "But when did you start agreeing with a sorcerer?"

"I'm not approving," Uther spat. "I'm trying figure who the sorcerer is."

"I think we should go visit Emrys. I think I know a way of fixing all of this," Uther said strolling toward the door.

Arthur followed, wondering what he met.

* * *

Merlin awoke to the feel of steel cuffs on his wrist. He was cold, realizing his cap and jacket was gone. The good thing was he realized his magic was still cloaked his true identity. He opened his eyes, noticing he was in the dungeon and was alone and chained to the wall He looked down realizing a dragon tattoo was imprinted on the lower part of his stomach, representing the symbol of the dragon lord. He remembered receiving this on the day of his father's death. He assumed when a dragon lord dies this mark is past on as well. He realized this was the first time he realized what he truly looked like as Emrys. He was in good shape, abs and had muscles for once. He didn't look weak and skinny. He wondered if this is what he would look like in twelve years from now.

Memories came back to him of what happened earlier. Morgana almost died. Mordred had almost succeeded in killing her. But why? She helped him years ago escape Uther. Why would he do this now? Did he have that much anger and rage in him that he didn't care? He used so much magic last night that he ended up past out.

Seems like Uther went against his word again. When will that arrogant King ever learn? Did he not see all that he has done for the king and his son? He hoped Morgana was okay. He peered up as the dungeon doors opened.

Merlin usual would be paralyzed with fear to be in the mercy of Uther like this, but now he was just angry. Furious, on how he was being treated. The only thing holding the wrath inside was Arthur. Then again, he was afraid. Afraid what would happen if Arthur ever find out his secret.

"Uther, seems like you went back against your word?" Emrys said.

"As you know I will do anything to keep the sake of the kingdom at peace," Uther said. "You are a sorcerer and an enemy of the kingdom."

Emrys knew it was no part in arguing with him. "Then what do you plan to do with me?"

Uther turned as Arthur walked in. Emrys watched him noticing Arthur observing him curiously.

"Did they find him?" Uther asked.

"No," Arthur said, glaring at Emrys.

Emrys were starting to panic. Did they know who he really is? Who were they looking for."

"Who are you?" Uther asked.

"I am Emrys," Merlin said gulping.

"Guards," Uther said.

Merlin flinched as two guards walked in. A guard approached him carefully and placed a pair of cuffs on Merlin's right wrist. Merlin flinched and he realized what they were. Merlin could feel it. It was cold and it reacted. The cuff magic buzzed angrily at his own magic. The cuffs were leaving stinging scratches on his wrist. Emrys screamed for a moment as it burned. His eyes flashed yellow, then he realized what happened. The damn, cuffs were trying to reveal his identity.

"These cuffs could kill a sorcerer if you leave it on for too long," Arthur said.

"I know," Uther said.

Arthur was shocked. "I thought you just wanted to find out the truth."

"You still have a lot to learn, Arthur," Uther said. "Watch."

Merlin hissed as the cuffs suddenly broke in half, causing Uther to gasp. It fell to the floor, leaving burnt marks on the floor. Merlin fell to his knees just as his cloak had vanished. Oh god no. He opened his eyes and Arthur gaped. He looked like he wanted to kill him.

"I knew it. You traitor. All this time you played right into our hands," Uther said furiously.

"No, this must be a trick," Arthur said, taking a step back. "Tell me it isn't true. All this time you were a damn sorcerer?" He yelled at Merlin.

Merlin flinched.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Arthur screamed, lunging at Merlin.

Merlin disappeared and reappeared behind Arthur. He now stood before him wearing his usual servant clothes. "You can trust me!" Merlin said.

"I TRUSTED YOU! AND YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!"

"Arthur, no, I'm not evil," Merlin said, desperate. It couldn't be like this. Arthur was his best friend.

"You betrayed me," Arthur said angrily as he pointed the sword at him. Uther stood besides watching the scene play out. It was like Uther was waiting for Arthur to strike Merlin down.

"_I didn't betray you_!" Merlin said. "I have stopped many sorcerers from killing you. If it wasn't for me protecting you these five years you would have been dead by now."

"Lies. Was this your plan all this time?" Arthur screamed.

"I lied to protect you. You are supposed to be the greatest king that ever lived. You will be better than your father and you will reunite the kingdom in peace and I'm meant to help you. I dedicated my life to help you. Why would I hurt you? You're my friend," Merlin said, lowering his head.

Arthur sighed. "It still doesn't give me a reason why you lied."

"Because of him," Merlin said, pointing at Uther.

"Enough, what are you?" Uther said. "These manacles are supposed to bind your magic. Some even die from it.

Merlin was surprised also. His magic must be getting stronger. He looked up at the king with anger. He knew why he was like this. It came to him when he remembered a story Kilgharrah had told a while ago. It made him angry just to think about it. "You are the reason why I am like this. Why I am born this way."

Uther looked at him oddly. "No sorcerer is born with magic."

"I was. I was born like this because of you Uther Pendragon. When you executed the entire sorcerers during the Great Purge, there was a lot of magic let loose into the world. This was human magic, not natural magic. It had to go somewhere, someplace or someone. It attached itself to a person. The result of hundreds, possibly thousands, of sorceress magic being loose in the air all went into me.

"You made me, Uther Pendragon. You weren't satisfied with kindness, mercy and _reason_. You weren't happy unless you were killing. You killed so many and hereafter, you gave your enemies a gift to fight back," Merlin said livid as he stood.

"Enough," Uther said.

"What about Morgana? She's your daughter. Some of that magic didn't go just to me."

"No," Uther said, horrified by where this was going. "You're lying."

"She was born with it too. Are you going to execute her too?" Merlin asked. "What about you Arthur?"

"Lies, if it's true then you enchanted her somehow with your magic," Uther said.

Merlin rolled his eyes. If he's going to really let Uther see how others see him, then Merlin should let him know about Arthur. "Your son has saved men and women with magic before, " Merlin said.

Uther turned to face Arthur. "Is this true?" He shouted.

Arthur sighed, annoyed. Does Merlin ever learn to keep his mouth shut? "Does it matter?"

Uther stood there glaring at his son. Then he turned back with anger towards Merlin. "Magic is evil, you know this, Arthur."

"Lies, if I was evil, then why did I save you and your son for the past five years," Merlin said.

"There's always a reason," Uther said. "Do you want the throne? Is that it?"

Merlin sighed, annoyed. "I already have been made king by the Druids and I already don't like the idea. Why would I want your kingdom?" Merlin said. He let out a breath of comfort knowing he actually stood up to Uther and lived to tell about it. Well, for now.

"I charge you with the crime of sorcery," Uther said.

"I heard this before…If you had forgotten I am a prince…you can't charge me with anything unless you want a war," Merlin said.

Arthur stood there still angry. His face was red and it looked as it he wanted to stab him.

"You are no prince," Uther spat.

"My father was Balinor. He was the last dragon lord. You were the one that send him into hiding. You do remember him, don't you? You were his friend and you…"

"Dear god. That's not possible," Uther said.

"But it is," Merlin said. "I never knew whom he was until the day I and Arthur went to find him. After his death, he told me who I really was," Merlin said, sadly. "My destiny is with you Arthur whether you like it or not."

Arthur stood there shocked, but still was angry. "Get out of my sight."

"Arthur," Merlin stared at him shocked.

"I SAID GET OUT," Arthur yelled. "I don't want to see you."

Merlin stood there shocked out of his wits. He never saw Arthur this angry before. A tear rolled down his cheek as Merlin eyes flashed yellow and he disappeared, leaving only the sounds of the cuffs fallen to the floor.

* * *

Merlin leaned against a wall, taking a deep, shuddering breath to try and stabilize his humanity. "Everyone knows. What am I going to do?"

Gaius walked in and looked up. "Merlin, what's wrong?"

Merlin looked back at his adopted-uncle. "Everything. Everyone knows, Gaius."

"Knows what, Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"I…" Merlin could barely breath. "Arthur hates me. Him and his father know I'm Emrys. We should leave. What if they came after you?"

"Merlin, it's okay," Gaius said.

"Mordred and Morgause were there, I had to stop him. Everyone knows."

"Merlin…I know. I was there. But how did you pass out?" Gaius asked.

"Morgana was dying. I had to save her," Merlin said. "Mordred must have done a very powerful spell for me to barely save her. I used so much magic that I passed out. What if they followed me? I've led them right to you Gaius. I need to leave."

"No, Merlin, they might know I'm involved anyway. I don't want you to leave, I wish to be involved," Gaius said.

Merlin stilled. "Come with me."

"I can't. I am loyal to you and Arthur. I cannot leave the kingdom. What if someone is sick? Gwen will need me now," Gaius said.

"Gwen, does Uther know?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. He found out this morning, but Arthur is protecting her," Gaius said.

"I can't leave her here with Uther. God knows what he would do," Merlin said.

"I'm not sure, but if they know about me, then it is time for me to announce my loyalties, and they are to magic and to you."

"No, Uther will execute you. I won't let that happen," Merlin said.

A knock on the door startled them. "It's sir Leon. Could you open, please?"

Merlin sighed. Knowing he can't show his face here. Not when people knew who he really was. He whispered a spell and his appearance changed.

"You must go and get Morgana out of here, go," Gaius said.

"But," Merlin sighed sadly.

"Go, Merlin," Gaius said.

Merlin sighed and disappeared.

* * *

Morgana kept walking down the hall until she ran into Gwen.

"Morgana, you're okay. I was worried," Gwen said.

"Why? What happened?" Morgana asked.

"Uther know that I'm carrying Arthur's child," Gwen said.

"Oh god, we must get you out of the city," Morgana said.

"No, you don't understand. Uther can't do anything. Princess Mithian changed the royal law of the scroll. She added that the knights of Camelot would protect anyone pregnant with the future heir to the royal throne," Gwen said.

"Wow, really?"

"Yes," Gwen said.

"Still, I don't trust him," Morgana said. "Have you seen Merlin?"

"No, but I heard Arthur and Uther were going to interrogate Emrys. Uther said he knows his true identity," Gwen said.

"Oh no," Morgana said.

"What is it? Do you know the true identity of Emrys?" Gwen asked.

"Morgana, what's wrong?" Gwen asked.

Morgana knew Gwen shouldn't stay either. Gwen was pregnant and it would be better if she were in a place where there was no stress. "Come with me."

"Where?" Gwen asked.

"I can't explain. Please, it will be so much safer if you come with me. It's not safe with Uther, ruling. Please," Morgana said.

"I can't leave Arthur," Gwen said.

"Morgana?" A voice said.

Morgana turned to find her father approaching her from the end of the hall. She sighed.

"You should be resting, why are you up?" Uther asked.

"I feel fine, father. I couldn't stand lying in bed once more. Where's Emrys?" Morgana asked.

"He's gone," Uther said.

"What do you mean gone," Morgana said.

"There's something you need to know," Uther said. "I know Merlin is Emrys."

"Wh…what…that's crazy," Morgana said. "He's not a sorcerer."

"Did you know about this all along?" Uther asked.

Morgana stood there frozen with fear. She stood there silent.

"Answer me?" Uther shouted.

"I don't' have to answer to you," Morgana's eyes shone gold and Uther was knocked to the floor by her magic. She gasped, surprised. She didn't mean to do that.

Uther groaned as his back hit the floor.

"Morgana," Gwen gasped.

"My god," Uther sat up as he stared at his daughter. "He was right…you do have magic."

"Yes, I do father," Morgana sneered at him. "I am no threat. The only threat in this room is you." She pointed a finger at him.

Uther stood surprised by her anger. "My god, don't you see that magic is corrupting you? Look what you have become."

"I like what I've become," Morgana said. "Now, what did you do with Merlin? Where is he?"

Uther stared at her hard. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He couldn't execute her. She was his daughter. "If I told you I killed him, what would you do?"

Morgana watched him carefully. "You lie. Merlin is immortal. He cannot die."

"Are you sure? What about the cuffs that stops all magic. I put them on him," Uther said.

"You lie," Morgana spat. "Tell me where he is?" she shouted. Her voice must have been heard because four guards came running toward her and Uther.

"Sire, is there a problem?" Sir Leon said.

Morgana took a step back as Sir Leon stared at her surprised. Her eyes must have glowed. "What are you going to do, father? Execute me?"

Uther stood there silent.

"Morgana!"

She turned to find Arthur running toward her, but he stopped short as he saw her eyes. "My god no. Merlin did this…didn't he?"

Morgana laughed. "Merlin had nothing to do with this. Four years ago I awoke one day with the gift. I was born with it, just as Merlin was. You know as well as I do, why I'm like this." She turned toward Uther. "All those people you killed in the past…all that magic had to go someplace."

"It's not supposed to happen this way."

"Well, it did. What are you going to do?" Morgana asked.

"Take her to the dungeon…no one is to speak of this," Uther said to his guards.

"Arthur, you can't let your father do this," Gwen protested.

"If you weren't with child, I would have you in the stocks for questioning my authority," Uther said to her.

Arthur gaped. He stood in front of Gwen and pointed a finger at his father. "Don't you dare? If you even try I will…"

"You're what?" Uther asked. "I am your father and your king and you're nothing, but a prince. Don't defy me or else."

"That's your answer for everything isn't father," Morgana spat. The candles on the wall grew brighter as Sir Leon approached her cautiously. "To the dungeon. Don't you have anything else creative then that."

Uther's faced reddened with anger.

Arthur grabbed Morgana's arm and turned her around. "Calm yourself, Morgana," Arthur said as his eyes widened at the flames. "You're going to burn us alive if you keep this up."

"I'm sorry," Morgana said.

Uther nodded to one of his guards. Arthur hesitated, but wasn't sure what to do. Sir Leon pulls Morgana toward him and she screamed.

"No, I won't go into the dungeon," Morgana said angrily.

Lancelot and Sir Leon took her arm about to drag her to the dungeon when they were tossed to the floor by a light.

Merlin stood behind Uther with his eyes glowing.

Uther turned, pulling out his sword. "You."

Merlin raised his hand and Uther and the two knights were slammed onto the wall and stuck there.

"Damn you Sorcerer. I'll get you for this," Uther said.

"Sorry." Merlin rolled his eyes.

Arthur pulled out his sword.

"No, Arthur he's your friend," Gwen said surprised.

"He lied to me," Arthur said.

"And what about me, brother?" Morgana said. "I didn't ask for this."

Arthur stared at her and watched as Merlin took Morgana's hand. "You know as I do if I leave Morgana here she will suffer." Merlin turned toward Gwen. He held out held out his hand. "You know as well as I do, Gwen will have the same faith."

Arthur gulped as he stared at the women he loved for almost his whole life. Arthur knew Merlin was right. "Where would you go?"

"Arthur, what are you thinking?" Uther asked.

"I will take them to my kingdom. The place where the Druids live." Merlin said. "They will be safe."

Gwen ran to Arthur and hugged him. "I don't want to leave," she said.

"You have to," Arthur said.

Merlin took Gwen's right hand as his hands glowed. "I'll protect them, but promise me you'll stay alive long enough for you to become king." Then Merlin was gone along with Gwen and Morgana.

The guards, including Uther fell to the floor. Uther stood as he approached his son. His eyes blazing with anger.

"What am I going to do with you?" Uther said to his son.

Arthur gulped as he stared up at his father.


	9. Chapter 9

**The sword in the stone. **

**Part 1**

* * *

"I want my daughter found," Uther shouted toward the knights that were in the room.

"We are doing everything we can," Arthur said.

"Then it's not enough. Two days has past since Morgana has been taken away from me," Uther said.

And it's been two days where Arthur was locked in his room for most of the time, well all except for the first day. His father was so mad that he had Arthur tossed in the dungeon for a day. That really pissed him off. He didn't understand why he wanted Morgana back. She had magic. Was his father still trying to save her somehow? Not that he trusted him. Merlin had saved him hundreds of times according to Gaius, and he knew the physician wouldn't lie to him. He wasn't sure how long he could put up with Uther's madness, but none of that really mattered. He was still pissed at Merlin. He betrayed him from the very beginning.

Gaius stood on the side and noticed Uther's glare. "How long have you known about the boy, Merlin?"

Gaius knew this was going to come up. He was just surprised it took this long for the king to ask him this. "Not until recently, sire."

"You're lying," Uther said.

Gaius hesitated.

"Tell me the truth," Uther said. "Did Merlin enchant my daughter? Did he?"

"No, sire," Gaius said. "Your daughter's first symptom was her nightmares. They progressed to the point she asked me for help. I gave her a sleeping drought to help her sleep. Her nightmares progressed and I soon realized… it's because she is a seer. "

"A seer?" Uther asked. "She can see the future."

"Yes, but I didn't tell her and she didn't know what was happening to her," Gaius said. "Merlin didn't know anything."

"How did she get magic?" Uther asked.

"The night she had one of her nightmares. The day the glass blew out of her window and her curtains were on flames was the first day she used her magic. Her fears heightens her power," Gaius said.

"How did Merlin get involved with my daughter?" Uther hissed.

"The boy was worried and wanted to help her. I forbid him to tell her anything, but he insisted. He told her his secret and they became friends," Gaius said.

"Then if he never helped Morgana, she wouldn't be this way," Uther said.

"I thought the same thing, but I'm afraid you're wrong."

"What do you mean?" Uther asked.

"It got to the point that Morgause had some how got into Camelot. She visted Morgana often and started to corrupted Morgana. They worked against you to the point that it would have led to your death and then Arthur's."

"What?" Arthur asked.

"How do you know this?" Uther asked.

"There is a prophecy. Merlin and the great dragon spoke of it, also many Druids. But somehow Merlin decided to change destiny and change everyone's fate," Gaius said. "Morgana was going to betray you, but Merlin stopped her… helping her see her ways."

"When was my death supposed to be?" Uther asked.

"According to the druids prophecy, it was said to have happened six months ago," Gaius said.

"My god," Arthur said.

"I don't believe it until I have facts," Uther said. "What happen after they became friends?"

"Isn't obvious?" Gaius said.

"They fell in love," Arthur said.

"How did you know this?" Uther asked, turning toward Arthur.

"I caught them together, kissing. I forbidden him to do it again," Arthur said.

"And you tell me this now," Uther said angry. He stood and pointed a finger at Arthur. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Arthur sighed. "Because Merlin is my friend."

"You mean was your friend. The boy is a sorcerer, he is not one of us," Uther said.

Arthur sighed annoyed.

"If I had known before hand none of this would have happened and you…were my trusted friend…and you betrayed me," Uther pointed at Gaius.

"I didn't betray you. You betrayed yourself from the moment you executed the innocent and from the moment you haunted down Merlin's father," Gaius said.

"How dare you," Uther said. Arthur wondered if he should intervene. "You admit to this treachery and now you mock your king."

"I am no longer loyal to you or your king, sire."

Uther stares at him shocked.

"I am only loyal to Emrys and Arthur only. No one other," Gaius said.

He was about to shout for the guards, but stopped. "Why my son and not me?" Uther asked.

"I believe in the prophecy the druids speak of. Many events have already unfolded and I know it will unfold soon," Gaius said.

"What will unfold soon?" Uther asked.

"Your demise," Gaius said. "And Arthur will reign."

"Excuse me," Uther said.

"The druids still predict your death and the day Arthur will rein the kingdom in peace," Gaius said.

Uther knew the old man wasn't lying. He believed in it and probably saw things that he couldn't explain, but he wouldn't lie about this. "Do you know who will decease me?" Uther asked.

"Father, you actually believe this?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure what to belive," Uther said.

"Many any speak of the Druid boy known as Mordred," Gaius said. "You killed his father and he wants revenge. I'm assuming its Mordred."

Uther didn't know why, but he felt fear every time he heard of this prophecy and of the boy named Mordred. "How do I change it?"

"The only person that can save you is Emrys and you send him away," Gaius said to Arthur.

Uther sighed. "Guards, take him to the dungeon."

Arthur watched sadly as Gaius was dragged out of the throne room. Arthur started to wonder if the prophecy is true. If so, then why did he felt so angry still? Angry at what Merlin did. He missed Gwen terribly. He even missed Morgana and Merlin. But if the prophecy was true then that met his father was going to die. He couldn't let that happen. There had to be another way to make his father see reason.

To hell with destiny.

* * *

"The pepole have prepared a feast, the king must look kingly," Morgana said.

"I'm hardly going to look kingly in my undergarments, am I?" Merlin said.

"It's better then those damn things Uther made me wear," Morgana scowled.

Merlin smirked remembering the day he took her home.

"_Merlin, I beg you to help me," Morgana said. She stood behind the wall divider undressing until she was in her undergarments. "Please."_

"_Morgana, if you're trying to…"_

"_It's not that," Morgana growled._

_Merlin approached her and as he got closer toward the wall, Morgana pulled him inside. Merlin closed his eyes and she touched his face. _

"_Open your eyes. It's not like you haven't see me this way before," Morgana turned around. "Now help me out of this,"_

_Merlin opened his eyes and saw smooth skin and long hair. Her back was toward him. He gulped and looked down realizing she still had her garments on, but something metal was wrapped around her waist and it went down her thigh. Then he remembered what it was. He laughed, which resulted in a slap. "Ow."_

"_Stop laughing and get this off. Uther has the key, so you have to use your magic," Morgana said._

_Merlin smirked and gently touched the metal piece that wrapped around her smooth waist. He whispered a spell and the metal thing fell toward the ground with a loud clunk. _

"_Merlin."_

"_Sorry," Merlin gulped._

"_Merlin are you okay?" his mother said stepping into the room._

_Merlin stepped out of the wall divider hoping Morgana stayed hidden. "Um, yes…I'm fine."_

"_He was just helping me, Lady __Hunith," Morgana stepped out, wearing just her bodice undergarment dress. _

_Merlin blushed as his mother stood there shocked. "Now, I know you two may be young, but it's wise to be nuptial before you spoil her, my son."_

"_What? Mom that's not what we were doing," Merlin said red faced._

_Morgana laughed. "Then exactly what were we doing?" she teased._

_Hunith glared at her son._

"_I'm only joking lady Hunith. Merlin has been the perfect gentleman," Morgana said, grabbing her dress._

"_I think I'm…going to go," Merlin walked out horrified._

"Why do I have to wear this?" Merlin asked.

"Because you're a king and the druids would expect nothing less. You can't dress in your servant clothes," Morgana said.

"I know," Merlin said. "Thank god I don't have to wear a crown."

"Until your married," Morgana grinned walking past him.

Merlin sighed as he followed her out the door.

The dining room bustles with conversation as Merlin enters. He passes his mother as he heads to the head of the table. He sits down to see Alator of the Catha, warrior and priest sit on the left beside Iseldir.

"Have a little patience, my son. Think of something pleasant," Hunith said.

"I can't. I'm keep thinking about how Arthur is left in Camelot with out me watching him. What if mordred strikes and he dies and Uther rules," Merlin said, horrified by that thought.

"Uther will not rule," Alator said. "The future has come to past and it is set. The things that come now will happen. There is no stopping it. You cannot stop destiny this time."

"What do you mean?" Merlin said.

"The fates will not let you see what's to come. Since the moment you went into the crystal cave, i could not see the predictions like i use to. I see nothing," Alator said.

"The same as i," Iseldir said.

Merlin is surprised. "Did you see anything else?"

"I saw War," Alator said.

Merlin wasn't surprised. Kilgharrah told him a while ago about that. The problem was when would it happen and by who.

Gwen walked in wearing a beautiful red dress his mother made.

"Gwen, you look beautiful," Hunith said.

"Thank you," Gwen said, taking a seat.

"Are you well, Gwen?" Hunith asked.

"Yes, I just miss Arthur," Gwen said.

Merlin fiddles with his food. Actually he missed Arthur too.

"Merlin, what's wrong. I cooked your favorite," his mother said.

"I'm just not hungry," Merlin said. "How are the people? Do they like it here?"

"Yes," Iseldir said. "They feel much safer here. The people would like to see you Merlin. They miss your presence."

Merlin sighed. "Okay."

The door burst open as Morgana walked in. "Morgana, are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I had a vision," Morgana said walking toward Merlin.

Merlin stood up and went to her. He took her hand. "What is it?"

"There's going to be an execution in Camelot. We must stop it," Morgana said.

"Not again. Do you know who it was?" Merlin asked.

"No, I do not," Morgana said.

Merlin suddenly wondered if Uther would be that cold. No he wouldn't would he. Would he execute Gaius? He was sure Uther knew by now that Gaius betrayed him. "I'm afraid I must leave. I'm afraid…Gaius might be the one…"

"No, he wouldn't," Hunith said shocked.

"I hope not, but I must stop this," Merlin said.

"I'm going with you," Morgana said.

"No, you can't," Merlin said. "It's not safe."

Hunith ran toward him. "Please, come home safe." She hugged him.

"I will," Merlin smiled.

Merlin turned toward Iseldir.

"Don't forget about your people, Merlin. There will be a time when they will need you," Iseldir said, telepathy.

Merlin nodded.

Morgana sighed frustrated. She followed him outside into the daylight. Merlin as Emrys wore his prince outfit.

He strolled down the steps and toward center of town as people gawked at him, surprised to see Emrys. A little boy latched onto Merlin's leg. Merlin looked down and smiled. "Hi here, what's your name?"

"My name is Ben. I heard you have a dragon. Can I see? Pretty please," the boy begs.

Merlin chuckled. Morgana stood beside him and smiled down at the child.

"Oh, Hi, Princess Morgana," Ben said.

"Hi, there," Morgana said.

Merlin stood in the center of town and called Kilgharrah.

Morgana watched as he shouted the words and it astonished her with the power he had.

Ben watched with wide eyes as he looked up into the sky.

Kilgharrah came flying toward them slowly. People scattered as the large dragon landed softly in the middle of town. People around him stared in awe.

"Hello, young warlock," Kilgharrah said. "And Lady Morgana."

Merlin nodded. "I need you to take me to Camelot."

"Good, I was just going to get you. I fear there is trouble," the dragon said.

"What is it?" Merlin asked. He didn't get a chance to say anything as a small dragon landed beside him. He jumped and turned around.

"Aithusa," Merlin was surprised.

"I can't believe this," Morgana said patting Aithusa head. She has grown about the half-size of Kilgharrah.

"Hello."

"You grown beautifully?" Morgana said.

"Thank you." Aithusa said.

Morgana smiled.

"Many druids can speak the mind to mind, yes. Merlin is lucky to have the ability," Aithusa said.

"You didn't tell me that," Morgana said.

"It wasn't something I didn't think you would want to know," Merlin said.

Morgana went silent for some time.

"You have two dragons?" The boy said astonished.

Merlin smiled.

"Hello, their young man," Kilgharrah said. "I'm Kilgarrah and this is Aithusa."

"Wow, your big," the boy said.

Kilgharrah laughed. "Yes, that's why I'm a dragon."

"How about a small dragon," Merlin turned toward the boy and smiled. "Nomino aera species creaturae."

Morgana watched and listened as Merlin did the spell. A small golden dragon, the size of a butterfly leaped from the Merlin's hands and flew toward the boy.

"Wow." The boy jumped around trying to catch it.

Morgana laughed. "You're good with kids."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you."

"Can you teach me, it disappeared," the boy said.

Merlin chuckled. "Sure. It starts the same, Nomino aera species creaturae, but use draconem this time. Not so fast."

The boy mouthed the words and he clapped as a dragon flew out of his hand.

Merlin chuckled. He stood facing Kigharrah. "I think we better get going."

"Indeed we should," Kilgharrah said.

Merlin got on as he glared at Morgana. "Aithusa you will stay here with lady Morgana. We will be back soon"

Aithusa frowned. "But why?"

"Merlin is right," Kilgharrah said. "We'll be back."

Morgana waved as they flew into the air and out of sight. She turned toward Aithusa.

"Why do all the men have all the fun?' Morgana asked.

Aithusa smiled. "Why don't you fly with me?"

"How? I don't have wings," Morgana said.

Aithusa chuckled. "Get on my back. I promise I'll be careful."

"Really?" Morgana smiled.

Aithusa nodded.

Morgana thought this was the best day ever.

* * *

Uther sits at the table and watches Arthur sigh. He starts to worry for his son. For the past week since Gwen, Morgana and Merlin disappeared. He's been depressed and doesn't want to eat. He blamed it all on that Sorcerer, Merlin.

"Arthur, eat your food. You're going to need your strength."

"I know, father. If the prophecy is true, father… if something happens to you..."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Arthur. I promise you," Uther said.

Arthur nodded, but he wasn't reassured. He wished Merlin were here. "Don't you think it's best if we bring Merlin back?"

"How could you think of such a thing? If that sorcerer ever shows his face here again he will be executed," Uther said.

Arthur was surprised. "But he cannot die."

"Everyone has a weakness Arthur. You should know that by now," Uther said.

Arthur watched his father and started to wonder about a few things. He realized why Merlin had hidden the truth from him all these years now. His father was miss guided and saw magic as evil no matter who used it. Merlin had all these years to kill him and he didn't do it. Magic wasn't evil and Merlin wasn't evil. He couldn't belive it. It was the person that used it, not what they possessed. Why didn't Arthur see this sooner? Then there is Gwen. The mother of his soon to be child. He was actually glad she wasn't here. He admits he didn't trust his father's decision and he was afraid that if he didn't find Morgana soon, his father would probably execute Gaius.

He must do what he had to protect the people he loved. Even if that met overthrowing his father as king, then so be it.

After dinner, Arthur rode out with the five knights intending to find his long-lost sister once and for all.

* * *

"This is it?" Mordred said, watching the prince and a group of knights leave.

"The king is unprotected. It will be an easy capture," Mordred said. "We take the kingdom tonight."

"No," Morgause said angered. "We take it now while the prince is gone." Morgause strikes a match with a smile on her face. She lights a smoke grenade and launches it at the feet of the knights guarding the entrance to the siege tunnels. The guards cough and pass out. Mordred steps past them and signals Morgause troops with a torch.

Mordred exits the tunnels and looks for Morgause army, worried that she's not there yet. His expression relaxes and he smiles when he sees the army approaching. He leads them through the tunnels that lie under Camelot with a smile on his face.

* * *

Morgana smiles with her hands wide by her side as she flies on Aithusa back.

Aithusa sours through the sky near the lake and past the green trees.

"This is beautiful. I wished I do e this sooner," Morgana said. "I fell so free and happy."

"I'm glad your happy, lady Morgana," Aithusa said.

Morgana smiled noticing they were going in circles. "Come on do something daring," Morgana said.

"Are you sure?" Aithusa said.

"Come on I dare you," Morgana said.

"Okay." Aithusa sours low into the trees. She glides into a landing by a clearing, but something hits her and Aithusa goes sliding towards the ground.

Morgana falls of and tumbles on the ground. She groans as she hits a tree.

Aithusa squeaks as one of her wings is pinned against a fallen tree. "Morgana, Morgana, please wake up."

"Well look at this," a voice said.

Aithusa glares at the strangers that came out of the woods and toward her. There were four of them and they all had swords. "Get away," she squeaked.

"It can talk…well look at that," A man said.

"We could get a lot of money for this dragon. I think this might be the last one," the blond man said.

"Look over hear boys," A man with dark hair said.

Aithusa looked over to see one of the men standing by Lady Morgana. Oh dear, this was not good.

The man pushed her over making her lay on her back. "She's a pretty thing."

"She looks familiar…that's Princess Morgana," the blond man said.

"She looks good enough to eat," the dark hair man said.

"She's king Uther's daughter. He would have your head," the blond man said.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him."

"Don't touch her," Aithusa hissed.

One man standing by the dragon stabbed her wing, making her scream. "Shut up."

Aithusa cried.

Morgana groaned to find someone touching her face. She awoke to find some disgusting man glaring at her. She whispered a spell and he flew against a tree. She stood glaring at the men that stood before her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Do you know who I am?" Morgana said.

"You're a sorceress?" one man said.

"I'm princess Morgana, who the hell are you?" Morgana spat.

The dark hair man she tossed was up on his feet now. "My name is Kiwry, my lady."

Morgana heard that name before from her father. "You're bandits… no your..." Morgana suddenly remembered. "Your slave traders."

"Oh, you caught us, what a shame," Kiwry chuckled.

Morgana was disgusted.

"We keep prisoners as pretty as you for entertainment. You would be a good price," Kiwry chuckled darkly,

Morgana's blood ran cold and her heart itself seemed to growl in anger. She heard rumors, of Cenred's men doing unspeakable things to their prisoners, especially to the women. Things that Uther would have anyone in his kingdom hanged for. Now she found out it was true. She was repulsed.

Morgana whispered a spell and her sword flew at her. "I like to see you try to take me." She came at them hard with the sword striking him down. She rather use the skill of the sword then kills them off with magic.

She turned as one-man strikes. She dodges kicking him at his side. He went down hard. Morgana fights Kiwry as he swung his sword at her. Morgana jumped and she lunged. She falls as someone hits her from behind. She lands on the ground. Her eyes blaze in rage as she grabs Kiwry's arm.

She feels iron cuffs cup her right wrist suddenly and she screams as she realizes what it is. "No." Morgana crawls away as she tries to get the cuffs off. The cuffs hiss, burning her skin. She screams. "Impossible. No one else has the power to conjure cuffs like these." She pulled with all her might and the cuffs would not come off. "Where did you get this?"

Kiwry's smiled thanking one of his men for help. "We know a certain friend. I'm sure you know her…Morgause."

"No, she wouldn't," Morgana said.

"Morgause doesn't like people betraying her. Even if your her half sister, she doesn't like betrays. Such a shame. Your fault and my reward," Kiwry walked toward her and Morgana backed away reaching for her sword.

Kiwry kicked it away as he grabbed her arm pulling her up. He slammed her against a tree.

She gasped from the impact as the disgusting man pressed against her and kissed her.

"No," Morgana pushed him away. "Don't touch me you pig."

Kiwry chuckled. "Is that all you got." He grabbed her throat pulling her forward. For once in Morgana's life she was actually terrified.

Aithusa roared with anger as the man pushed the princess to the ground. She screamed for Merlin praying he would get here in time.

* * *

Arthur and his knights reached the forest. The knights flanked ahead on horseback looking for danger.

Gwaine stayed with Arthur wondering why he was distant lately. He knew about Merlin. Which made him want to slap Arthur on the face and yell at him for not fighting back hard. It was true Uther was an ass, but if he was Arthur he would have tried harder.

"Arthur, are you okay?" Gwaine said.

"Yes, I'm fine," Arthur said.

"You know Merlin is not evil, right?"

"He has magic?" Arthur said.

"Yes, but he's Merlin," Gwaine said.

"Why are you fine with this? Did you know this before hand?" Arthur asked.

"Um, did it matter if I did?" Gwaine joked.

"If you known that is treason," Arthur shouted.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "I caught him by accident. Stop being a royal pain and find Merlin and tell him you forgive him, and don't deny you miss him."

Arthur sighed. "I would if I knew where he was."

Gwaine road past him and Arthur chased him towards the clearing up ahead.

They were just about to reach the clearing when they heard a scream. Arthur knew that voice. "Morgana."

He rode forward fast passing the clearing as he ran into a group of bandits. Lancelot struck two down. Gwaine swung his sword knocking one to the ground as he jumped on another punching him in the face.

Sir Leon rode forward and was tossed of his horse as a man jumped and pushed him off his horse. Sir Leon kicked him sending him to the ground.

Arthur heard the scream again and gained ahead toward her voice. He rode harder as it became clear where she was at and his eyes fumed in anger as he saw a man trying to defile his sister.

He jumped off his horse and ran toward the man. He grabbed the man by the neck and tossed him off, instantly realized who he was. He was one of the slave traders. He looked over to find Morgana had a large bruise on her face. Her dress was torn and dirty. "Morgana?" She didn't answer him and Arthur wasn't happy.

"What did you do?" Arthur grabbed the man by his collar and shook him. "Tell me?" Arthur shouted pointing the sword at the man's neck as he dropped him.

Bandits suddenly surrounded his knights while Arthur was in a fit of rage not noticing the men behind him. The ground suddenly shook beneath him as something landed close by crushed two bandits. Arthur turned with sword ready, to find a huge dragon behind him. More than that he saw Merlin sitting on it.

Aithusa cried and Merlin turned. His eyes shined yellow as the fallen tree was lifted from Aithusa.

The ten bandits lunged forward and Aithusa roared with fire. She roast them all shocking Merlin.

"Aithusa," Kilgharrah scolded.

"But they deserved it," Aithusa said lowering her head.

Merlin turned as ten more bandits ran towards them. Merlin raised his hand as the ten bandits that surrounded the knights flew high in the air as they fell to the ground. He ran towards Morgana.

Gwaine stepped out-of-the-way as the baby dragon ran toward the large dragon.

"What did I tell you about wandering off," Kilgharrah said.

"Sorry," Aithusa said.

"Oh god, Morgana," Merlin gently touched her face. "Who did this to you?"

Arthur kept a foot on the man's chest as Merlin took off his cape and covered Morgana. He saw the cuffs and tore them off as they crumbled to the ground. His eyes brightened as he did a healing spell on her. The bruise on her face vanished.

He stood realizing Morgana was in shock. He stood glaring at Arthur then at the man he had pinned to the ground.

"Arthur, what happened?" Merlin asked.

"This scum bag was trying to defile her," Arthur said, pulling him up. "You'll be executed for this."

"I highly doubt that. By now your father no longer rules. He's probably dead by now," Kiwry said.

Arthur punched him in the nose. "What the hell do you mean?"

Kiwry laughed wiping his bloody lip. "Camelot is an easy target without the sorcerer there. Why do you think I'm here?"

"Oh god," Arthur said, realizing Mordred and probably Morgause are at Camelot.

Merlin pushed him to the ground. He was livid. Angry like he was never before.

"Merlin, this is not the way?" the great dragon said. "Morgana needs you."

Merlin intended to make the man suffer, but Morgana voice stopped him.

"No," Morgana stood letting the cape fall to the ground. Her dress was torn, but she didn't give a damn.

"Morgana." Merlin walked toward her, but she past him making her way toward the man.

Kiwry smiled at her. "Did you came back for…"

Morgana eyes blazed yellow and Kiwry screamed as his tongue was suddenly ripped out of his mouth. Blood filled his mouth to the point he was choking on his own blood as it dripped to the ground. Arthur moved back, stunned and watched her dazed from what just happened.

Morgana was in rage. No, this man didn't deserve execution for what he tried to do. She wanted him to suffer.

Merlin was surprised by her power. He moved forward to stop her when Kiwry screamed bloody murder. The bandit was suddenly lit on fire from waist up. Morgana stood there eyes bright yellow glaring at the man with vengeance as she watched him burn.

The knights were horrified.

"Morgana, Morgana, Stop," Merlin grabbed her arm shaking her out of the trance. "Morgana, this not the way." By the time Merlin was able to stop her it was too late.

"Holy,.." Arthur stared down what was left of the man. There was nothing, but bones.

"Morgana," Merlin stared at her.

Morgana took a deep breath then looked around her. Arthur was staring at her still with shock. The knights that were beside him didn't know what to say. She was even more horrified at what she just did. Morgana suddenly slid to the ground as Merlin held her. She trembled in his arms. "My god…I killed a man," Morgana said.

He slid to his knees as she cried in his arms. Merlin didn't know what to say. He looked at Arthur for support. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay," Merlin said.

* * *

Uther watches from afar as flames filled the sky near the eastern side of the city.

"My lord, Morgause's men are heading this way. There's too many of them," a knight said.

"Block the entrances and prepare for battle, go," Uther said grabbing for his sword. Ten of the knights went forward and opened the door. Two of his knights went flying back falling to the floor.

Morgause men flooded the hall.

Uther turned shocked. How did they get in?

The knights lunged forward and swung their sword.

Morgause men charged forward. Uther swings his sword elbowing one man on the head. Two knights crumple to the ground as they are impaled with a sword. The rest of the knights went flying back falling into the throne room, including the king. Uther lands on his back and hiss. He sits up to find a sword pointed at his neck. Two of Morgause men push him to his knees.

"Well, Uther, how the mighty have fallen," Morgause said, standing before him.

Uther looks around to see all of his knights are pinned to the wall while most of them were unconscious or worse. "What do you want?"

Morgause laughed. "There's a lot I want. I want revenge for all the people you murdered. I want Cenred back which you slayed to death. More than anything, I want to see you dead."

"Go to hell?" Uther snarled.

"I have a better idea. I don't think you'll be needing this anymore," one of her men removes Uther's crown.

"This is unlawful. You cannot do this. You have no right to the throne," Uther shouted.

"No, I don't… but I am your step daughter. Morgana and me had the same mother. It's a shame that she didn't side with me. I had such wonderful plans for her," Morgause said.

"My daughter would never betray me," Uther said.

"No, but she would have, if it wasn't for…that stupid sorcerer Emrys, which got in the way. He ruined everything, but he will get wants coming for him… including Morgana. She'll get what's coming to her very soon. Probably this very moment," Morgause said.

"What are you talking about? What did you do? Uther asked.

Morgause smiled and glared at Uther. "You probably do not know there are rules to people who defy me. I sent the slave traders after her. I'm sure their find something to use her for. They do like pretty things."

"You sordid bitch, if they touched her I'll…"

"Your what? Kill me…I don't think that's going to happen," Morgause said with a laugh.

Morgause nods to a soldier, and the soldier shoves Geoffrey of Monmouth forward, the queen's crown in his hands.

By the power vested in me, I crown… thee Morgause Pendragon, Queen of Camelot.

A soldier pushes Uther into a bow. Morgause smirks. Uther watches in horror.

* * *

Arthur stood in the middle of Merlin's castle, pacing. He still couldn't believe it. He stood in the throne room with Alator and Merlin.

Merlin was sitting at the table worried and Arthur didn't know what to think. He was still trying to process that he was in Merlin's kingdom and that his servant was a king. He was still pissed, but he couldn't worry about that now. He was worried about Morgana and his father.

The doors opened and Gwen walked in. Arthur couldn't believe it. "Gwen." He ran to her.

Gwen smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you."

"As do I," Arthur kissed her shocking a few of his knights, which he didn't care. "How is our child?" He asked gently placing a hand on the small bump already forming on her stomach.

"Fine, " Gwen said.

Merlin looked up to see Arthur starting at him. "When were you going to tell me?"

Merlin gulped. "I was waiting for the right moment."

"The right moment?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave her," Merlin said.

"I can't get Camelot back, if you're not able to come. I need your help," Arthur said.

"I thought you didn't want me there," Merlin said.

"I was wrong…my father is wrong," I'm sorry, Arthur said.

Gwaine smiled and placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "We all make mistakes."

"So you admit you were being a prat," Merlin said.

Some of his knight chuckled. Arthur sighed annoyed. "Yes, I'm sorry."

"That's the second time you said you're sorry," Merlin said, smiling relieved that Arthur was speaking to him.

"Don't push it," Arthur said.

Hunith came out of the room and walked toward them.

"Is she okay?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, she might have nightmares for a while, but she's fine. She wasn't defiled, thank god. She thanks you Arthur. She said if you hadn't come at that moment…"

"You don't need to say it," Arthur said feeling the anger built up again. He wished the man were alive so he could beat him up some more.

"I send Sir Leon back, but I'm afraid if Morgause and Mordred did over took Camelot then I must get back," Arthur said.

"You can't do this alone?" Merlin said.

"I know…I'm going to need you," Arthur said.

Merlin gulped realizing he would have to leave Morgana. He really didn't want to especially after what happened.

"She'll be fine," Hunith said. "I'll take care of her."

The door opens and it's Sir Leon. "Arthur."

"Sir Leon, what happened?" Arthur asked running towards him.

"Morgause and her men. A soldier came to me. Morgause has taken over Camelot and they taken the throne. Some of the people are hiding out in the forest. Their scared."

"My god," Arthur said. "Did you hear anything about my father?"

"Only that Morgause has been declared as Queen of Camelot," Sir Leon said.

"She has no right," Arthur said. said.

"Any news on Mordred?" Merlin asked, worried.

"No, I'm not even sure if he's even there," Sir Leon said.

"I don't like this," Merlin said. "If I leave he could be waiting to attack us here."

"He doesn't will the strength to fight this many sorcerers and sorceress. He wouldn't dare show his face, here," Alator said.

"I hope you're right," Merlin said.

"We must go," Arthur said.

"Please be careful," Gwen said.

Arthur kissed her gently on the cheek. "I will."

The door burst open to show Morgana. She was dressed in a green dress that flowed the ground. She seemed fine, but Merlin still was worried.

"Morgana, you should be resting," Merlin said.

"I'm fine," Morgana spat. "I want to go with you."

"No," Arthur said.

"Just because your king doesn't mean you can tell me what to do," Morgana said. "My sister ordered those men to…. She will pay for this," Morgana said with vengeance.

Merlin was horrified her own sister would do this. "Morgana, if you go there and kill her, you will never forgive yourself for this."

"She deserves it," Morgana shouted. "How could she do this to me."

Merlin sighed. He didn't want to do this, but he had too. If she left he was afraid her magic would become too much for her. Her anger could result in killing an innocent person. He prayed she wouldn't become the person she was to become. He would do anything in his power to stop that. Merlin's eyes lit yellow and Morgana passed out. He caught her before she fell to the floor.

"What did you do?" Arthur said.

"I put her asleep. It was either this or she would be determined to go with us. I can't let her. Especially not after what happened," Merlin said.

"You truly do care for my sister," Arthur said.

"Yes, I do," Merlin said. "I'll be back."

Arthur watched Merlin carry his sister toward the room at the far end of the room. He opened the door and stepped in. Moments later he came back out walking toward him.

"We must leave," Merlin said.

"How am I and my knight all going to get to Camelot in time to save my father?" Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled. "Follow me."

"Merlin," Hunith ran toward him giving him a hug.

"You know better than to leave without telling your mother goodbye," Hunith said.

Gwaine chuckled.

"Mom," Merlin sighed.

"Be safe," Hunith said.

"I'll protect him," Arthur said.

"I'm sure you will," Hunith said.

Merlin waved.

Arthur turned one last time to see Gwen wave at him. Just seeing her made him remember the first day he met her. Everything was out in the opening now so why was he so scared. Maybe it was the prophecy that spoke of his father's death. Maybe that's want scared him the most. But what ever came his way he would not let destiny win. He wouldn't let death take his father. Arthur follows Merlin out the back entrance of the castle as Kilgharrah lands before them.

"Hello, prince Arthur," Kilgharrah said.

Arthur jumped startled.

"Wow, I don't think I ever saw a dragon this close before," Gwaine said.

"I thought i... slewed you," Arthur said pointing the sword at the dragon."

"He's a freind," Merlin said. "He won't hurt you."

"Anything else i should know about...dragonlord?" Arthur said with narrowed eyes.

Small baby dragons made of magic floated toward Lancelot. He grabbed his sword as it fluttered around him and Gwaine watched amazed.

Arthur instinctively grabbed for his sword. Magic is evil, Uther's voice sounded through his head. It must be destroyed. Arthur watched a small boy no more than eight years old run towards Merlin as he chased the five magic dragons. Merlin had magic, and he wasn't evil.

"Your knights of Camelot," Ben said frightened.

Merlin walked toward him. "It's okay, Ben. They need my help."

"But they kill are kind," the boy said.

Arthur sighed sadly. Does all the druids think him this way. "No, i'm not like my father. I would never hurt your kind. I know... magic is not evil. It's the person that uses it, not the magic itself. I'm sorry i didn't help sooner."

Ben nodded and ran off.

Merlin stood there shocked. "Is this true? Do you actually feel this way?"

"Yes, I'm still not used to magic," Arthur said.

"It's acceptable," Merlin said. "Your get use to it."

"You are a mystery prince Arthur? You serve your father who hates magic and yet you still are friends with someone who is born with magic," Kilgharrah said.

Arthur knew the dragon was right. Although, it was still hard for him to trust magic. "So it's true? You're actually born with magic?"

"Yes," Merlin said.

"How?" Arthur asked.

"Do you remember what I told Uther?" Merlin asked.

Arthur sighed sorry, remembering what he told his father. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Your Uther's son, but I know you will be a greater king them him. You will show mercy and will restore the world in peace. I have faith in you, Arthur," Merlin said.

Arthur smiled the nodded. "We better get going."

* * *

Uther is pushed into a dungeon and sigh angrily as he hears one of his knights scream from the next cell over. Morgause walks in and stands before him.

"Do you know what that is?" Morgause asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Uther asked yanking on the chain that held him to the wall.

"That will be the sound of your death soon," Morgause said.

"If you want to kill me then why lock me here?" Uther asked.

"Death would be too easy if I just killed you now," Morgause said. The sound of footsteps came toward the cell.

Uther watched with anger as he saw the face of the man who came toward him. "I should have killed you when I got the chance, sorcerer"

Mordred smiled as he stood before him. "How you have fallen, but don't worry Uther, by tomorrow you'll have what's coming to you and I'm sure the towns people would love the event I have in store for you tomorrow."

"What's that?" Uther asked.

"There's going to be an execution tomorrow. And it's you who will be there...you'll be burned to the stake," Mordred said. "Your know what it feels like be burned at the stake. What it feels like just like all the people lives you innocently took away."

Uther sat there horrified. "You can't do this. I am the rightful king to the throne. You won't get away with this?"

"Actually I will, I'm afraid even your trustiest friend won't even help you," Mordred said.

Uther watched as two guards escorted Gaius out of a cell. Gaius walked past him without a glance.

"Friends are so hard to come by these days," Morgause said.

"Just so you know I will take over your kingdom and if Arthur steps foot into the kingdom which I know he will…he will be burned to the stake with you. Tomorrow will be a splendid day," Mordred said.

"I will kill you if you touch Arthur I will…"

Mordred laughed. "You should be happy…you're both go to hell together. Isn't that what you want?"

Uther watched him leave as they shut the door. He shouted at him cursing him.

A tear falls down his cheek and he wonderes if his son was okay. Of all the things he did the in the past, he wished just this once that he could change how he did things. Now his only son was in danger.

What has he done?


	10. Chapter 10

**The sword in the stone.**

**Part 2**

**( Has been Beta )**

"Despite all that you have achieved, Morgause, you must remain cautious. There's danger at every turn. You can trust no one," Mordred said.

Morgause smiles and leans back. "No one except you, is that it?"

"I am your one true ally. You have raised me and helped me learn what it means to truly fight for what I want. I would do anything for you, you know that," Mordred said.

"I am grateful for your loyalty, Mordred. That is why I've entrusted this mission to you," Morgause said.

Mordred smiled.

* * *

Aithusa sat in Morgana's room. "My lady, are you okay?"

Morgana was pacing. "No, I can't believe Merlin left me here. I'm so mad at him."

"He only did it to protect you," Aithusa said. "But you can't be mad. You like him."

"Who told you that?" Morgana said.

"He's my master. I know what he feels about you. Boy ... girl … mate." Aithusa looked up at her curiously, "Yes?"

Morgana smirked. It seemed that Aithusa had somehow sensed something of her relationship with Merlin. "I need to find a way out of here. I need to help them," Morgana said. "Can you help me?"

"But it's not safe," Aithusa said. "Those men tried to… harm you."

"I'm fine, Aithusa. I need to find Merlin. I'm worried," Morgana said. She was telling the truth, but also she wanted to go there and make Morgause pay, for what she did.

"I will be safe. I'm stronger now and I know my magic is my only protection," Morgana said. "Please."

Aithusa wasn't so sure.

* * *

Merlin, Arthur, the knights magically appeared in the woods about a mile from Camelot.

Arthur almost falls backwards from the odd experience. "Did you just…"

"Yes, it was my second time teleporting," Merlin said, rubbing his head. "That took some energy, sorry."

"Are you okay?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes," Merlin said. "We better get going."

Arthur and his knights walk through the woods. He watched Merlin still amazed by the power he had.

An arrow shoots past Arthur's head. The knights pull their sword out to see ten of Morgause's men charging at them. Merlin grabs Arthur to duck out of the way. An arrow lands in the tree next to Gwaine's head.

Merlin raises his hand and the bandits fall to the ground. Arthur and his knights run toward them.

The Morgause's man charges them from behind. Arthur and his knights fight side by side. Gwaine and Lancelot fight the ones on the left. Sir Leon takes the one on the right. One man slashes his sword arm, kicking him to the ground. The bandit poises for the final blow, but crumples as Arthur stabs him in the back.

"We need to keep moving. There'll be more coming soon," Arthur said, taking his hand.

"Thank you," Sir Leon said, standing up.

Arthur follows Merlin as they make their way toward the border of Camelot.

"This is all my fault. If I never left the kingdom, then…"

"You can't blame yourself Arthur. You are honest and brave and true hearted, and one day you will be the greatest king this land has ever known," Merlin said.

Arthur smiles a little. "Well...good to know I have the support of my servant at least or should I say prince. I'm still trying to get used to saying that."

"I rather just be…Merlin."

"You don't like being a prince?" Gwaine said.

"Not really, I'll do what I can to help the Druids and people of Camelot," Merlin said. "It's my destiny."

The knights approach the clearing. They see Camelot in the distance.

"Home at last," Arthur said.

"Hello Merlin."

Merlin turns and is suddenly flying back. He hits a tree hard and he is knocked to the ground unconscious.

"Morgause," Arthur pulls the sword out just as his knights did. Morgause and two other men stand beside her. What pissed him off was she wore his mother's crown.

"You might as well as give up now. There is no way for you to escape and your sorcerer is down," Morgause said.

"Where is my father?" Arthur asked.

"You will see him shortly enough. I can even take you to him," Morgause said.

"Arthur run. I'll cover for you,' Sir Leon said approaching her.

"No, if you stay, we all fight together," Arthur said.

Morgause eyes brightened as Sir Leon flew toward the ground. She looks up to hear a dragon roar. Morgause gasped as a large dragon swoops down on them.

"Take cover!" Morgause said.

Kilgharrah flame roasts most of Morgause men as they try to flee. Arthur runs to Merlin and carries him into the forest. Gwaine is with him. Sir Leon stays behind fighting the rest of the men.

"Did you lose them?" Arthur said.

"It's safe," Gwaine said.

Morgause and a few of her men come out of hiding to look out over the field of dead bodies. Kilgharrah roars again and comes back for another pass.

Morgues sneers. "Run."

Morgause and her men scatter. She whisperers a few words and a protection shield appears above her protecting her from the fire raining down on her.

* * *

Lancelot is slumped in a corner, manacles on his wrists in the dungeon. He can't believe he was caught more than surprised that Morgause's men didn't kill him.

Elyan tends to Gaius, who is lying on the bed, pale and weak.

"Come on, Gaius, hold fast," Sir Elyan said.

Gaius coughs, wishing Merlin were here and praying he was all right. He tried to help to free the knights, but he was caught and tossed in the dungeon by Mordred.

The guards open the cell. A piece of bread is tossed in the dungeon.

"You need to eat," Lancelot said.

"Whether I eat or not, I'm not long for this world," Gaius said.

"Come on, Gaius," Elyan said.

"I'm a physician, Elyan. I've spent my days watching the cycle of life. If there's one thing I'm not afraid of, it's death. Don't waste your food. You two take it," Gaius said.

"No." Lancelot leaves the bread with Gaius.

Arthur lounges against a tree by the fire, arms crossed, brooding. Merlin is on the ground still passed out.

* * *

Kilgharrah lands near making Gwaine jump.

"Dear God, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Gwaine asked.

"Sorry, Sir Gwaine. Merlin is in great need," Kilgharrah said, taking a deep breath and blowing it at Merlin.

Arthur stood besides praying he was okay. "Why isn't he awakening?"

Merlin then just awoke sitting up. "What just happened?"

"Young warlock, you had me worried there for a moment," the dragon said.

Arthur sighed, relieved. "Morgause knocked you out."

Merlin sighed. Gwaine helped him stand.

"Where are we?" Merlin asked.

"In the forest," Arthur said.

Kilgharrah smiles down on him. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you."

"The land of Albion and the future we have all fought for was in peril. The fate of Camelot rests in your hands, young warlock and you prince Arthur.

"How can we fight against a sorcerer and a sorceress?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin can hold his own, but you Arthur…your going to need help," the dragon said.

"Help?" Arthur stared at him confused.

"I have a gift for you," Kilgharrah said. "It will help you in the times to come."

"A gift? Where it help me save my Father?" Arthur asked.

"It will change everything," Kilgharrah said. "Your people are in the middle of the forest. Go there, Prince Arthur."

Merlin watched him leave. "Let's go."

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Arthur said.

"No idea," Merlin said. "I think I know where he's going, come on."

Gwaine and Arthur grab his sword and follows.

"This had better be good because this really isn't a good time. My father is in danger," Arthur said. "We should go to the palace."

"I'm sure it won't hurt to see what Kilgharrah wants us to find. Your future has already been revealed. You will be a great king," Merlin said.

"True, but I can't lose my father," Arthur said. He made his way toward the center of the forest. There was a clearing and many people was there. Many people from Camelot.

"What is this?" Arthur asked.

Kilgharrah sat nearby. "Many years ago, before the birth of the five kingdoms, this land was in an endless cycle of bloodshed and war, but one man was determined to end all that. He gathered together the elders of each tribe and drew up plans for the lands to be divided. Each would respect the others' boundaries, and drew it over the land as they saw fit. That man was Camelot's first king, ancestor to all that followed, including you, Arthur. When Bruta was on his deathbed, he asked to be taken deep into the forest. There, with the last of his strength, he thrust his sword into a rock. If his lineage were ever questioned, this would form a test. Only a true king of Camelot could pull the weapon free, and you are this king."

"Are you making this up?" Arthur asked.

"Of course not Prince Arthur," the dragon said. "This has been written for ages."

Arthur follows Merlin's line of sight. Arthur's stunned by the sight of the sword in the stone. They walk closer and Arthur is surprised again as a crowd of knights and peasants appear out of the forest, Sir Leon and Sir Percival among them. Merlin smiles. Arthur glances back at him and sees Merlin's proud expression. "That sword is stuck fast in solid stone."

"And you're going to pull it out," Merlin said.

"Merlin, it's impossible," Arthur said.

"Arthur, you're the true king of Camelot," Merlin said.

"My father, is," Arthur said.

"Yes, but you are its future," Kilgharrah said.

Arthur glances back at the crowd of people surrounding the sword in the stone. Arthur debates, then draws his sword and sticks it in the ground. Arthur approaches the stone slowly. He looks up at the crowd hesitantly, then places both hands on the hilt. He tries to pull it up, but the sword doesn't budge.

"You have to believe, Arthur," Merlin said.

Arthur shakes with the effort, but the sword doesn't move. Merlin looks at the crowd as Arthur struggles.

"You're destined to be Albion's greatest king," Merlin said.

Arthur lets go of the sword.

"Nothing, not even this stone can stand in your way," Merlin said, hoping the dragon was right.

Arthur looks at the sword and repositions himself. He places one hand on the sword hilt and closes his eyes. To hell with destiny, he thought. If this was the only way to save his father then so be it. But he would not let destiny control him.

"Have faith, Prince Arthur," Kilgharrah said.

Arthur lifts his chin, willing himself to believe. His hand tingles and Merlin watch as the sword brightens as Arthur pulls it out of the stone. Merlin gasped. How did Arthur pull the sword out of solid rock? Kilgharrah must have done something to it.

Arthur stares at it, amazed. Arthur's people watch in awe.

"Long live prince Arthur!" Sir Percival said.

"Long live Prince Arthur! Long live the Prince! Long live the prince! Long live the prince! Long live the prince!" the crowd said.

Merlin smiled.

* * *

"When they arrived there, the ground itself was still on fire. A lot of our men have been slaughtered, every last one of them," Morgause said sneering.

"And Arthur?" Mordred asked.

"He's near Camelot. He's close," Morgause said.

"Don't stop him next time. Let him come," Mordred said.

"You have a plan?" Morgause said with a smile.

"Of course," Mordred said smiling.

* * *

Arthur walks with Leon, Percival, Merlin, and Gwaine.

"What about the drawbridge?" Arthur asked.

"Well manned," Sir Leon said.

"As are the northern gates," Sir Percival said.

"The battlements on the south side?" Arthur asked.

Arthur, even if we can get inside, she has an army," Percival said.

"And we have, what? A few hundred?" Arthur asked.

"And they still outnumber us," Percival said.

"Yeah, but only three to one," Merlin said.

Leon chuckles.

"Arthur, the people of Camelot cares for you, and you that they will lay down their lives for. I know that I would ride into the mouth of hell for you," Sir Leon said.

"And I," Percival said.

"And I," Merlin said.

Arthur draws Excalibur. "Into the mouth of hell it is."

* * *

"How did he pull that sword out of the stone?" Merlin asked the dragon. They stood away from the knights. They were preparing to leave when Merlin told them he had to do something first.

The dragon smiled a little. "When the sword was thrust into the stone, the ancient king foretold that one day it would be freed again at a time when Camelot needed it most. The man who freed it would unite the land of Albion and rule over the greatest kingdom the world has ever known and he will possess a gift of ruling everlasting," the dragon said.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"Arthur was born out of magic and if he fulfilled the prophecy by freeing the sword, then he will receive the gift," the dragon said.

"What gift?" Merlin asked.

Kilgharrah didn't say anything.

"What are you not telling me?" Merlin asked.

"Arthur didn't want destiny to control. He spoke this as he pulled the sword out of the stone causing his destiny to change."

"I thought i was the only one that can change destiny," Merlin said.

"You were, but Arthur now has changed it, also," the dragon said.

"What gift are you talking about?" Merlin said.

"The gift of… magic," Kilgharrah said.

"What? Tell me your joking," Merlin said.

"Arthur was born out of magic. If you haven't changed your destiny, Arthur would have died a noble death and would have been sent to the lady of the lake to rest. By changing your destiny… you changed his too. You gave him the option to change his own destiny. You saved him, Merlin," Kilgharrah said.

"Arthur would hate this," Merlin whispered.

"The fates have sealed his destiny, Merlin. It was either this or he would die," Kilgharrah said.

Merlin sighed. "How am I going to tell Arthur this?"

"You cannot tell Arthur about this," Kilgharrah said. "Not yet."

"Another secret," Merlin said.

"It's best this way," the dragon said.

Merlin wasn't sure about this. How would Arthur react when he realizes he send Arthur to pull the sword out of the stone resulting in him having magic.

* * *

Mordred stood beside Morgause as the town's people below watched her. "Today is a day of celebration. A day…magic will be brought back to the land of Camelot," Morgause said.

The crowd whispered in shock. Some were content and some were not diverted.

"There is no reason to worry, I'm here to bring back peace. The tyrant king Uther Pendragon does not rule anymore, I do," Morgause said. "In recognition of this reunion of peace…I bring the people a gift, to show how peaceful and merciful I can be.

There will be an execution this evening and I know you found it very entertaining…it will bring a new era… for us to remember of all the innocent people that were killed by the during the great purge. This will be an occasion you will never forget," Morgause said.

Mordred smiled widely as he watched his guards built the fire around the pillar. It won't be long now. Mordred will have his revenge very soon.

* * *

Merlin stares off into space. Arthur snaps his fingers in front of Merlin's face.

"Wakey, wakey. Are you okay?" Arthur asked.

"I was thinking…about Morgana."

Arthur smiled. "Me too. I miss Gwen."

"What are you going to do when you get your kingdom back?" Merlin asked.

"I'm going to marry Gwen. I don't want to wait any longer," Arthur said.

"I'm glad to hear this," Merlin said, realizing the prophecy was unfolding.

Arthur smiles, then gazes at Excalibur. "Did you use magic to have me pull the sword out of the…"

"No, I thought about it, but I didn't," Merlin said. "I'm still surprised."

"How is it possible?" Arthur asked.

Merlin gulped. "I'm not sure."

"Arthur."

Arthur turns around and sees his knights coming toward him. "We'll ready."

"Good," Arthur said. Merlin follows praying things went well as he followed the Arthur and the knights.

* * *

The knights of Camelot arm themselves. Arthur stands at their front. He lifts Excalibur and swings it forward as he steps forward, signaling them to move out. Red capes file towards the castle walls. Sir Leon leads one group, they take out the sentries on the wall with crossbows and head in. Sir Percival, Tristan, and Gwaine take out another set of guards on another gate and wave in more knights. Arthur fights another set of Morgause's men and Merlin and Gwen make sure they're dead after they roll down the hill.

Sir Percival splits from then and sneaks into the center of town. He freezes at the sight before him. Warning bells sound as Sir Leon leads knights through the palace. Gwaine charges through the palace tunnels while Leon's party charges up the Griffin staircase.

Sir Percival's party fights their way through the dungeons. Sir Leon leads another party, Arthur makes his way through the palace on his own. Gwaine and Elyan go to the bars as they hear the commotion from their cell. Sir Percival arrives.

"Thank god. What took you so long?" Lancelot said

Percival open the cell and takes Elyan grasp arms.

"You all right?" Percival asked

"I've been locked up with Lancelot for a week," Elyan joked.

Lancelot smiles as he and Percival help Gaius who's lying weakly on the bed.

"Gaius. Come on," Percival said.

Arthur rounds the corner with Merlin to find five guards standing guard.

"One each. Pick your man. For me!" Arthur said, holding Excalibur.

Arthur charges the front man, and strikes him. The mercenaries stumble towards Merlin and he knocks them out.

Arthur walks over toward Merlin and looks at Excalibur.

"You know, this thing's not bad," Arthur said.

"Thought you might like it," Merlin said.

"Ready?" Arthur asked. "For the love of Camelot!"

"They charge into the council chamber, but stop short when they find only Morgause lounging on the throne, Mordred stands beside it.

"Prince Arthur... What a surprise," Morgause said.

Arthur pointed the sword at her. "Where is my father?"

Morgause smiled. "Your father…is right where he should be."

Merlin raises his hand and Mordred slams him against the wall, pinning him there with his magic.

"Now, is that anyway to treat your king," Mordred said, with a smile.

"You are no king," Merlin sneered.

Arthur approaches her slowly. He raises Excalibur with an open hand to show he's not attacking her as he holds Excalibur.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, Arthur Pendragon. Not even Emrys can save you now," Morgause said.

Arthur draws Excalibur.

"Your blades cannot stop me," Morgause said.

Merlin's eyes glow. "Hleap on bæc."

Mordred falls back to the floor.

"Hleap on bæc!" Morgause shouted at Merlin.

Merlin suddenly found himself lifted off his feet and flying fast against the window. "Noo." Arthur lunged forward to reach for Merlin, but he was tossed back into the room and onto the floor as he watched the window shatter as Merlin fall out the window.

* * *

Arthur awoke. He was cold and his back was pressed to a familiar feel. He opened his eyes and realized he was in the dungeon. Beside him was his father. He was chained to the wall and didn't look well. "Father."

His father looked to the right and his eyes widened. "Arthur, thank god you're okay."

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"The witch took the palace. She took your mother's throne. My god, what have I done. My hate for them has caused my enemies to come after you. I'm so sorry, Arthur," Uther said.

"It's going to be alright," Arthur said. "We'll get out of this. I promise you."

"Did you find your sister Morgana? Is she okay?" Uther said.

Arthur nodded. "She is well. She is resting at Merlin's home."

"But… the witch said she send the slave traders after her… They didn't…"

"No, but if I hadn't made it on time then…" Arthur went to silent.

"My god…If I get out of this, they will pay for this… mark my words," Uther said angrily.

Arthur wondered if it wasn't a good idea to tell his father this. He wondered if he would go after all sorcerers again. "Merlin will save us."

Uther glared at him. "You found him?"

"Yes," Arthur said.

"If the warlock is truly your friend, where is he? He wouldn't leave you here," Uther said.

Arthur scowled. "Mordred tossed him out the window. I'm sure he's okay, since he can't die… at least I hope not," Arthur said.

"Everyone has a weakness," Uther said.

Arthur sighed. "Why can't you just accept the fact that Merlin is a friend and wouldn't hurt me?"

"You know why?" Uther asked.

"Your hatred for those who have magic will be your downfall. It is written… I won't let you die?" Arthur asked. "You have to let this go."

"Because your mother died of magic, you know this," Uther said.

Arthur stood in silence. "What are you saying?"

Uther gulped. "I loved her and she wanted a child, but she couldn't bare me a child."

"You used magic," Arthur said, surprised and angered.

"I'm sorry," Uther said.

"Tell me your lying," Arthur said. "It can't be true."

Uther didn't say anything.

"Did you know she would die?" Arthur shouted.

Uther flinched.

"Tell me the truth," Arthur yanked on the chains.

"Yes, I did what I had to do for the kingdom. I never expected your mother would actually die," Uther said.

"It was a trade. A life for a life," Arthur said shocked.

"Yes," Uther said, sadly.

"No," Arthur suddenly fell to the floor. The chains broke around his wrist suddenly. In front of him appeared Mordred.

"You," Arthur hissed.

A sword appeared in Mordred's hand. "Stand up."

"Stay away from my son," Uther shouted.

"You have no right to speak," Mordred said. "Stand."

Arthur stood angered he was about to reach forward to grab the sword when Mordred did something unexpected. He handed the sword to him.

"Take it," Mordred said.

"What?"

"Take it. I know you want the sword. I feel the anger boiling in your veins," Mordred said.

Arthur took the sword.

"Kill him now. I know you want to," Mordred said, standing behind him. Arthur turned to face his father.

Uther stood and stared at Arthur. He could see the rage in his son's eyes. "Arthur, you wouldn't strike a defenseless man. I know you."

Mordred sighed angrily. He snapped his fingers and the chains that held Uther's wrist were gone. A second sword appeared on the ground and he kicked it to Uther.

"Pick it up," Arthur snarled.

"No," Uther said. "I will not fight you."

"You killed her," Arthur pointed the sword at Uther's neck. "How many more innocent's lives have you taken?"

"He has taken, thousands. You know this," Mordred said. "He deserves to die."

"Stop, don't listen to him, Arthur. He is trying to make you go against me," Uther said.

"Pick up the sword," Arthur shouted.

Mordred smiled as Arthur moved closer toward Uther with the sword pointed at him. It was his plan all along to have a father and son fight. If they kill each other it would be even better.

* * *

Merlin awakes to find his dragon standing beside him. "Kilgharrah, what happened?"

"The witch pushed you out the window. You were falling and I caught you," Kilgharrah said. "You must be careful. You're not that destructible."

"Good to know," Merlin said. "Where am I?"

"You're in the forest near the castle. Once you're rested, you must find Arthur and stop Mordred. This is the night the prophecies speak of," the dragon said.

"Uther's death?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, Arthur will reign for everlasting," the dragon said.

Merlin stood on wobbly legs for a second. "I can't let that happen."

"It is spoken of. You can't stop this," Kilgharrah said.

Merlin sighed, annoyed. "Not like this. This could destroy Arthur. I must intervene." Merlin walked toward the clearing and stood, staring at the castle in the distance.

"If you change Uther's fate, you will change something else. There's always a price when you mess with fate," Kilgharrah warned.

"I know," Merlin turned toward Kilgharrah then disappeared.

Kilgharrah shook his head.

* * *

Morgause stood with her army in the middle of town. Camelot's army stood before her. "You can't stop me. I will squash you like the ants you are," Morgause said.

"I like to see you try," Gwaine said with sword raised.

"The noble knight Sir Gwaine," Morgause said. "You will die soon."

"Why don't you fight us like a man then use your magic. Are you that pathetic?" Gwaine asked.

Morgause growled. "I'll show you pathetic." She came at him hard with the sword.

Gwaine stood blocking her sword with his own as her army came charging at the knights of Camelot.

He took a step back as she hit him at all sides while he blocked her. She was in a fit of rage and he never saw anyone fight like her. Gwaine blocked another strike and kicked her back, making her fall to the ground. He struck his sword down, but was blown back by her magic.

He groined as he fell back. He sat up as Morgause lunged forward, but was tossed on the ground as something large hit her. The Morgause's army scattered as a white dragon landed and growled at them. Camelot's army was terrified and was even more shocked to find the person sitting on the dragon's back.

Morgana sat there with her sword in hand. She wore armor around her waist and her wrist. A thin chain shirt with black pants and boots. She got off the dragon and made her way toward the knights "Hello Morgause." She walked toward Sir Leon that stood in the front of the army.

"This is Aithusa, she will not hurt the people of Camelot," Morgause said patting the dragon.

The knights weren't so sure.

"Princess Morgana, you shouldn't be here." Sir Leon said.

"I'm only here for her," Morgana said.

"What a shame to see your still sane sister. I was hoping the slave traders took care of you, Morgause said.

"How dare you. How could you be so cruel?" Morgana spat.

"I became cruel the moment Uther killed my family and the moment you took his side," Morgause said.

"He's my father. I don't agree with some of the things Uther does, but I won't let you take his kingdom," Morgana said.

"It's no longer his," Morgause said.

"We'll see about that." Morgana ran forward and lunged with the sword in her hands.

Camelot's knights lunged forward, ready for battle.

Aithusa flew in the air and lunged a fireball at the Morgause's men.

* * *

Arthur lunges forward and Uther ducks grabbing the sword from the floor. He leans up and blocks Arthur sword. He pushed him back. "Stop this."

"Get up," Arthur said, taking a step back. "And fight me like a man."

"I will not fight you," Uther said. "Don't you see what Mordred is doing?"

"He killed your mother just like he killed my father. Kill him," Mordred said.

Arthur stood there with the sword pointed at his father's sword. Every thought that purged his mind was his mother.

"If your mother didn't die you wouldn't be here. Don't you see she gave you life? She loved you enough to give up her life for yours," Uther said.

Arthur raised the sword, but stopped.

"Arthur stop."

Arthur turned to find Merlin standing before him.

"You don't want to do this," Merlin said.

Mordred hissed. His eyes glowed and Merlin was sent flying back. He fell to the floor as Mordred came at him.

Merlin stood and Mordred was blown backwards. Part of the ceiling collapses with the blast onto Mordred. The glow in Merlin's eyes dies out.

Merlin approaches Arthur.

"You all right?" Merlin asked.

"Yes," Arthur said, dropping the sword. He turned toward his father. "I'm sorry."

Uther nodded. His eyes turned toward the blast. The smoke clears and Mordred is gone. "Where is he?"

Merlin turns and signs. "He's gone."

* * *

In front of the castle was like a battlefield. The ground was burned with fire. The sky was dark and the knights of Camelot stood victorious. Most of Morgause's men were either dead or ran away. The only person that stood among them was Morgause.

She was on the ground just waking up from unconsciousness. She looked up to see Morgana pointing a sword at her. "You lost, Morgause." Morgana said.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it," Morgause said.

Morgana held the sword at her throat. She was tempted to kill the bitch. Especially what she tried to do.

The knights of Camelot stood beside her and she gasped suddenly. Morgana turned to find Merlin appearing before her. He grabbed her hand.

"You don't want to do this," Merlin said.

She pushed him back. "Do you have any idea what she tried to do to me?"

"I know exactly what she tried to do," Merlin grabbed Morgause's arm and she screamed. "Nooo."

Morgause yanked her hand free from Merlin. In replace there laid an iron cuff. It was the same cuff she gave to the slave traders. Her powers were gone. Oh God. "What have you done?" She shouted.

"You deserve death, but I like Merlin's plan. I'm sure father will have you burned at the stake for this," Morgana hissed.

Sir Leon and Gwaine pulled Morgause up.

Arthur and Uther walked forward. "Take the sorceress to the dungeon," Uther said.

"Your death is coming… I only wish I could see you burn in hell," Morgause shouted, as they dragged her away.

Merlin and Morgana turned to find Uther standing before them.

"Morgana, are you okay," Uther said.

Morgana dropped the sword. "I'm fine father,"

Uther could see the same rage in her eyes just as Arthur did just moments ago. "I'm sorry." Uther hugged her and Morgana could only stand there trying to process everything that has happened to her today.

She wondered if everything would ever be the same ever again?

* * *

Gwen sits on a chair in Arthur's chambers. She wore a beautiful red dress. She still thought it was odd, because only a day has past since the events that unfolded recently.

Merlin had taken her home and now she is in Arthur's room.

"Are you sure I'm safe here?" she asked.

"I talked to my father. He understands," Arthur said, knowing one way or another he was going to make this happen with or without his father's approval.

Gwen waits uncertainly as Arthur steps forward. "Guinevere... I just don't ever want to lose you. I want you by my side."

Gwen smiles a little. Arthur considers her for a moment and then takes her hands. She waits hopefully.

"Will you marry me?"

Gwen smiles. "Yes, or course, with all my heart." Arthur and Guinevere step into each other's arms and kiss passionately.

They pull apart. "What about your father?" she asked.

"You let me take care of that," Arthur smiled.

* * *

The doors open to reveal Guinevere dressed in a rich, white and gold gown, walking down the aisle between the knights and courtiers of Camelot. The room was filled. In front of her stood Arthur beside the throne. His father stood in the middle with a scowl on his face. Princess Morgana and Prince Merlin stood on the left side, smiling brightly at the scene that was taken place.

Guinevere makes her way toward the podium and kneels before Arthur. Arthur smiles down at her.

"By the sacred laws vested in my father, and me, I crown you... Guinevere... princess of Camelot," Arthur said. He crowns her and takes her hands, to help her up. She steps up on the dais. She stands before him as he puts her engagement ring on her first finger.

They say their vows. When it's over they wholeheartedly kiss and Guinevere smiles as they parted. Arthur holds her hand and turns them to face their subjects.

"Long live princess Guinevere!" Prince Arthur said to the crowd.

Long live the princess! Long live the princess! Long live the princess! Long live the princess! Long live the princess!

* * *

Uther stands above the balcony of his castle as he looks down to the crowd of people that surrounds the pillar. Arthur and Morgana stood beside him.

In the middle, Morgause was strapped to the pillar. Her hair covered her face. Her eyes bloodshot and dark as she looked up at Uther with hatred.

"You Morgause are hereby will be burned for the crimes you commit, the crimes of sorcery, the killing of innocents and working for the slave traders in harming a royal member. Any last words," Uther said.

Morgause looked up. "Go to hell."

Uther lifted his hand high in the air for the executioner to see. He dropped it down and Merlin closed his eyes. Morgana didn't even flinched as the fire reached her stepsister and watched her burned.

Merlin thought her screams could be heard for miles. He left walking back inside. God, he prayed he didn't have to do that in the kingdom he ruled. It was too cruel to watch or order it. But he knew it had to be done. Morgause would only cause more harm if she lived.

"Merlin," Arthur said softly from across the room. "Never could stand executing someone. How are you going to become king, if you can't do that?"

Merlin shrugged. "I'll learn."

Morgana walked out and Uther did as well.

"Are you well, Morgana?" Uther asked.

"I'm fine… I just need to rest," Morgana walked toward Merlin and stopped. "Thank you, again, Merlin." She kissed his cheek then she left.

Merlin blushed. He turned to face Arthur. Merlin grimaced and wondered if Uther still wanted him dead.

"Um, I best be going," Merlin said.

"Wait," Arthur said. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go to… my kingdom and see how my people are doing. I'll be back in the morning," Merlin said. "And try not to get yourself killed."

Arthur smiled. "Of course." He waved as Merlin disappeared.

Uther was still trying to get use to the idea of magic in the palace. "You know magic is still banned here."

"Of course father, but Merlin is a prince and he saved our lives many times."

"True, but I still don't trust him," Uther left.

* * *

Mordred stared into the distance as he stood on a hill. He looked over the horizon to see the small ring of smoke fill the small section in the town. He knew at that moment Morgause was dead.

His eyes blazed with anger. He turned toward the sound of footsteps. No doubt it was Camelot's knights. Mordred ran into the clearing to see four knights approach him.

"It's the sorcerer. Get him," one knight said with sword raised.

Mordred screamed and the knights were cast onto the ground. He appeared in the middle of them and his eyes glowed yellow as he stared them down. Words came out of his mouth and the knights that were on the ground screamed and abruptly exploded.

Mordred stood among the blood soaked filled and smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur and Guinevere enter the throne room side by side. They take their seat on the right side of the newly ordained round table. Arthur had figured it was a good way to discuss with the knights on what's going. His forefathers used the table. He felt like it would be the right thing to do. His father didn't like it, but he had a right to make changes since he was future king.

Merlin and Morgana follow them and sat on the left. A few knight stared at Merlin as he walked in dressed in dark clothes with a blue cape on his back. Merlin wasn't used to it and the cape annoyed him, but Morgana persisted that he wore it. She would always tell him how handsome he was. Maybe he should wear it more often.

A week has past since the execution of Morgause, but Merlin was still worried about Mordred. He knew Mordred was going to try and get his revenge. The first sign was the five dead knights that were found dead in a field. It was covered with blood. The sight horrified him when he first saw it. There was nothing, but bone and blood left. It made him wonder how could such a man do such magic to destroy a person's body like that. Was he more powerful then what others are saying? According to Kilgharrah, Mordred's power was nothing compared to his. Still he was scared for Camelot. He knew war was coming. This is the reason why he was here. Kilgharrah kept telling him to be prepared. To arrange Camelot for war and to prepare Arthur for what is coming. Merlin knew what that met. Kilgharrah wanted him to train Arthur to use his magic so he can protect himself. How can he train the prince when he hasn't even told Arthur that he has magic, yet. He wondered what type of reaction would he have? What type of reaction would Uther have if he ever found out?

Other then that he was happy that Gaius was okay. Arthur had promised to protect him from Uther. Although, he was surprised that Gaius would not leave and go with Merlin to Alboin. He wanted to stay and help Arthur. He prays Gaius was doing the right thing.

King Uther sat at the head of the table. The king glared at the Merlin and wondered what was he doing here. Before he could speak, his daughter broke the silence.

"I told Prince Merlin to be here, father."

"Morgana, your choices are becoming boisterous and you know the law. No sorcerer's are aloud…"

"Did you forget that he saved our lives and the city of Camelot, father," Arthur said, speaking up. "We should be thanking him."

Merlin smiled.

Uther glared at his son. "If it wasn't for him then—"

"If it wasn't for me you would be dead by now," Merlin muttered glaring at the king. There was a few gasp from the knights near by. "Are you done bickering like children or should I leave you to quarrel more," Merlin said, annoyed.

Morgana chuckled softly.

Uther glowered at him. "How dare you."

"Father, enough," Arthur said, annoyed. "And Merlin don't make it worse."

"Yes, Clotpole," Merlin muttered.

"Idiot," Arthur muttered.

Morgana smirked. Some of the knights did too.

Uther sighed then stared at the group among him. "Noble Knights of Camelot, friends. I welcome you to this meeting of the Round Table. For three years, we have been blessed with peace and prosperity, until now. A sorcerer has been cast across our lands and threatens to destroy us," Uther said.

"If that is so, then why does this sorcerer stand among us," a knight said, pointing toward Merlin.

Merlin glared at the man, annoyed. He didn't recognize the man. He must be one of the new knights.

"Prince Merlin has saved my and everyone's lives. He's a friend and is welcomed here," Arthur said.

Uther frowned. "He is here…temporary to help us seize the sorcerer Mordred."

"But what of your law," the knight said.

"He is a prince, show some respect or you shall go to the stocks," Morgana threatened.

The knights gasped. Arthur groaned and Merlin grinned. Uther face turned red. "Morgana, you have no right to give orders or threatened a knight," Uther scowled at her.

"He was being disrespectful." Morgana crossed her arms highly irritated.

"Morgana," Uther narrowed his eyes at her then he turned toward the knight. "I apologize for my daughter's behavior. What is your name?"

"Sir Breton, sire," the knight said.

"He is a newly appointed knight, father," Arthur said wondering if it was a good idea to hire the knight. The man was too cocky, but his father insisted we needed to find five knew knights since the other five were killed.

"At my request, Sir Elyan led a search party to the wastelands of the north. He found no trace of Mordred," Arthur said.

"Then we keep searching," Uther said. "We should start the north of Camelot."

"I believe we should go south where the warlord Helios resides. He is an enemy of yours, correct and Mordred will likely try to seek alliance with him." Merlin waited for the council's and Uther's response. Just as he thought the council members started to argue. They thought his opinion didn't matter. They believed Helios wasn't in these parts of the land anymore. Then they brought up the kings policy against the druids and Magic.

Uther told the council that Emrys was only here for temporary. Arthur tried to help, but made it worse. The council started to dispute that Emrys could be Mordred's ploy to kill the king.

"Enough." Merlin heard Uther, but the council was too loud.

"Enough!" Arthur's voice was louder but it seemed to not affect the people in the meeting.

"ENOUGH! The king would like to speak!" Sir Percival said standing.

Many of the noblemen jumped at the sound of Percival voice.

"Thank you Sir Percival." Uther stood glaring at the men. "As I said, this is temporary. Our kingdom is at stake and I will not let anyone change my mind."

"But what of your law?" Sir Breton said.

Arthur stood annoyed with the man. "That law is wrong."

All eyes went toward him and Merlin was surprised. Was he actually seeing the truth? Was Arthur actually going to stand against his father?

"Arthur, you know as well as I do that will never happen," Uther said, scowling at his son.

Arthur sighed. "If we defeat Mordred we should revoke the law."

"What?" Uther glared at him.

The council erupted again at the Arthur's plan. Uther and Arthur argued back and forth. The whole room was in a shouting match and Merlin had enough. Sir Leon and Percival were about to shout, but Merlin eyes glowed and the room fell silent as he stood.

"That is better." Merlin smiled as he cast a silence spell.

Uther glared at him like he wanted to kill him and Arthur looked around then smiled at Merlin.

"Now that is over with. I would like to hear what Arthur has to say.

Gwen and Morgana smiled. Merlin sat back down, ignoring the frightened looks that the council was giving him.

"My servant saved my life for the past live. He has protected us for years and I know he would never do anything to harm us. If he wanted to do harm to any of us he would have done so. My knights know this, do you not?" Arthur asked.

Eight of his knights stood and Uther gasped shocked.

"Without Merlin I would be dead and I will not be standing here," Arthur said staring at everyone that sat at the table before him. "I won't stand here and have anyone repudiated him when you know nothing about him," Arthur said glaring at the new knight.

Merlin sat there stunned once again. "Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur nodded then sat back down.

Uther tapped his finger annoyed that he could not speak.

Merlin noticed the look and just smiled. "Anything else you want to add, Arthur?"

"No, I'm finished. I think you should let them speak now," Arthur said with a smile.

Merlin smirked and waved his hand. He shifted his attention from the prince to the council.

"The discussion on law will be discussed some other time," Uther said. "It is time we discuss battle plans.

Gwen watched the discussion. Weeks have past since the battle and Gwen feels relieved that all is well, but she had a bad feeling that Mordred would someday still come after them. She fears for Arthur and her unborn child. She was two months into her pregnancy and her body was already starting to swollen with child. She had to do something. "I still think you should search for the warlord?"

"And why would you suggest this?" Uther said with narrowed eyes at Gwen.

Gwen knew Uther showed no respect for her. She was still a servant in his eyes, but she didn't let it bother her. "The last we heard there was a warlord closest to here about a year ago. If Mordred is to seek vengeance then he would go seek alliance."

"That's absurd, no one would be that unwise to seek the nearest alliance," Uther said.

Gwen scowled. "I was only suggesting…"

"This does not concern you, serv…"

"Enough, father," Arthur said glaring at Uther. "I agree with Princess Gwen's proposal."

"We have no proof. The closest warlord that was here was Helios and his home has been deserted for years now," Uther said.

"You could go there yourself and find out," Morgana muttered.

Merlin held the smiled coming on his face as a few knights stared at Morgana. Uther looked like he was going to blow when the door opened. Gwaine and Lancelot walked in. "We have news, sire," Lancelot said.

Uther glared up. "What did you find?"

There are rumors of the crime lord known as Helios gathering , sire," Lancelot said.

"From where?" Uther said.

"Up north," Sir Gwaine said.

"Good call, honey," Arthur whispered in Gwen's ear.

Gwen smiled.

"I want ten knights to head north until they reach Helios castle," Uther said, standing. "You are dismissed."

Everyone stood while the knights left to get ready.

Gwen rubbed her head.

"Gwen are you okay?" Arthur asked.

"I'm fine," Gwen said.

"I think you should be resting," Arthur said. "Come."

Gwen took his hand as he led her to her room.

Sir Breton watched him then left. Merlin thought that was odd.

"Come, lets have a walk," Morgana said, taking Merlin's hand.

Uther turned and watched them. "May I have word with you sorcerer?"

"Warlock," Merlin said annoyed. Morgana noticed his reaction because she turned back and faced her father.

"Father, we are only taking a walk. Can you let him go in peace for…"

"Enough, Morgana. I only wish to speak to Merlin about Camelot's safety," Uther said.

"It's okay, Morgana. I'll see you later," Merlin said. He watched her leave. Then he turned startled to find Uther standing before him. He knew he was stronger then Uther with his magic, but the man still intimidated him for some reason.

"I know that you care for my daughter."

"I… do," Merlin gulped.

"And you will never have her," Uther snarled.

Merlin looked up surprised.

"I know you wish for alliance with my kingdom and yours. It will never happen with my daughter," Uther said.

"Morgana can make up her own choice," Merlin turned away from him.

"She is royalty and you are nothing, but a sorcerer," Uther hissed.

"A warlock," Merlin said, scowling. "You don't feel any remorse, do you?"

"The only sorrow I seek is keeping my kingdom in peace," Uther said.

"You can't keep a kingdom in peace if you're killing the innocent," Merlin said.

"Sorcerer's are not innocent," Uther said.

"What of your daughter. She has magic and you do nothing, because you love her, correct?" Merlin asked.

"True, but she's only this way because of…"

"It's not because of me, you know as well as I do that it was your fault she is this way. Don't you even feel regret for what you done at all?" Merlin asked.

Uther's face turned red. "Enough, you will assist us on the journey to capture Mordred, but you will stay away from Morgana."

Merlin gazed at him hard. "And if I do not?"

"Then you will regret it," Uther threatened.

"Did you forget I'm immortal?" Merlin taunted.

"Every creature has a weakness," Uther turned away.

Merlin frowned. "Your anger will be your downfall one day. I just pray your son doesn't get in the crossfire." Merlin walked away.

* * *

Arthur sat Gwen on the bed and kissed her cheek. "How is my beautiful wife doing?"

"Good, I still can't believe we're married and we're have a child," Gwen said, rubbing her stomach.

Arthur hoped it was a boy. It really didn't matter to him, but his father insisted that it would be better for the kingdom if a boy were heir to the throne. Since then, it has been hammered into his head. As soon as he found out Gwen was pregnant he was thrilled, but also scared. If his wife produced a girl, he wouldn't care. He just prayed that both of them would be okay and be healthy.

"Arthur, where is your mind at?" Gwen looked at him curiously.

"I was just thinking about our child," Arthur sat beside her and kissed her cheek.

"Our child?"

"Yes, if it's a boy or girl. What he or she would look like. We should be thinking of names," Arthur said.

Gwen laughed softly. "Patience my love. We still have 5-6 months to go before he or she is born."

"I know," Arthur smiled softly.

"You're not leaving today are you?" Gwen asked.

"Unfortunately, I am, but before you know it, I'll be back."

"I wish you would stay this once. I'm worried," Gwen said laying her head on his shoulder."  
"Worried about what?" Arthur asked.

"About you. I fear that Mordred will still come after you and your father," Gwen said.

"There is no need to worry," Arthur said.

"I hope your right," Gwen said.

"I always come back don't I?" Arthur kissed her cheek and stood up. "Rest, I'll be back."

Gwen sighed and lay back on the bed. "I love you."

Arthur smiled. "As do I."

* * *

"So, what did my father really want?" Morgana asked.

"Nothing," Merlin said.

"I know you lie," Morgana said.

Merlin sighed. "He doesn't like me and you together."

"Figures. I make my own decisions," Morgana said.

"Yes, but he's still your father," Merlin said.

"Uther does not decide my decisions," she scowled.

"I know," Merlin said.

"Then what are you worried about?" Morgana said.

"Nothing."

"Good," Morgana grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall before anyone could see them and into her room.

Merlin stumbled in as she closed the door. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like," Morgana cornered him to the bed with a smiled.

Merlin stepped back and fell on the bed. Morgana chuckled as she straddled him.

"What are you-" Merlin was silence as Morgana kissed him.

She released him and the kiss pondered his mind. Merlin tried to look elsewhere and ended up ogling her breasts, Holy crap. He wasn't ready for this. Not now and defiantly not in the Uther's castle. If he took her back to Albion, he still would have to be sneaky about it because his mother was there. Morgana started to pull him closer, and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

No sooner then the movement there was a knock on the door then it opened slowly. Merlin pulled Morgana away as Arthur walked.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted at him.

Merlin fell of the bed and on to the floor, but quickly stood up.

Morgana laughed softly.

"What have I told you about that?" Arthur approached him then narrowed his eyes at him  
"About what?" Merlin asked pushing the annoying cape to the side.

"Stop trying to deflower my sister," Arthur scowled.

"I was not…"

"Brother, stop being a child," Morgana said.

"Then stop acting like one," Arthur said.

"Excuse me," Morgana stood up and pointed a finger at him. " I am an adult. I can make my own decisions."

"Actually—"

"Oh shut up," Morgana scowled.

"Let's go Merlin," Arthur said.

"Please be careful," Morgana said.

"I will," Merlin kissed her cheek and he left.

Morgana stood there silently and had a bad feeling about them leaving. Maybe it was nothing.

* * *

Helios stands beside Mordred as they watch from a distance. "Is that the last of Camelot patrol?"

"Yes, the knights are leaving the castle," Helios said. "There's nothing to worry about."

"You're wrong, we're running out of time," Mordred said.

"The prophecies do not lie. Uther's bane is real. He will die soon," Helios said.

" So you keep saying, yet you cannot tell me when," Mordred said.

"Patience, is all we need," Helios said.

"I had enough patience to last me a live time," Mordred said, angry. "Even after Uther's death, Arthur and his unborn child will become a problem. They will need to be disposed of."

"You take care of Uther and I'll take care of Arthur and his wife," Helios said with a evil smile.

"I know just what to do to speed up Uther's death and Pendragon family," Mordred said.

"How?"

"Kill what Uther loves the most," Mordred said with a smiled. "After that he'll beg for death and wish he was never born."

* * *

Merlin followed the knights and Arthur on horse back through the forest that led to Anna's land. They stopped at the clearing and looked around.

"It's prime ambush territory," Lancelot said.

"Take some men and follow the ridge line," Arthur said.

Elyan leaves, and then returns. "There's something you need to see."

The knights make there way over to an abandoned camp

"Emrys..." Louchru said.

Merlin gets off his horse and walks toward the river will he sees a man dying.

"Emrys..."

Merlin bends down. "What happened to you? Who did this to your village?"

"Mordred, he said. "But that's not important now. I have been haunted by this moment for many years… since long before you set foot on this earth, Emrys."

Arthur and his knights walk over and they see Merlin talking to someone. Merlin grabs ahold of Louchru hands.

"You can't save me," the druid said. "I have waited for its arrival with the sorrow in my heart. For even as Camelot flowers, so the seeds of her destruction are being sown. The prophets speak of the Pendragon's bane."

"What are you talking about?" Merlin was worried now. "I thought it was just Uther."

"It's not just Uther's death that will fall," the Druid said.

"Merlin, what is he talking about?" Arthur bends down to look at the older man that was barely holding on to life itself.

"Prince Arthur, you would do well to fear it, for it stalks your family like a ghost in the night. Unless you act quickly, Emrys, even you cannot alter the never-ending circle of their... fate." Lochru's hand falls back to the water.

"He has to be wrong. Merlin tells me this is not true?" Arthur said.

Merlin stood there in silence. He closed the man's eyes and looked over at the water that shimmered. He looks closer and saw a vision the water.

"Merlin, what is it?"

"Shh.. a vision," Merlin said transfixed at the image in the water. He sees Mordred standing over Uther's fallen body. Beside him he sees Arthur on his knees with a sword piercing his stomach. Behind him stood Helios. Arthur falls to the ground with eyes open.

Merlin gasped shaken by what he saw.

"Merlin… Merlin what did you see?" Arthur sat in front of him. "Merlin."

"I… saw a battle and your… Uther's death," Merlin said, standing up as he tried to clear his head.

"What else did you see?" Arthur asked. "I know that look, you saw something else. What did you see?"

"I saw… your death, also," Merlin said. "But it can't be true. You can't die."

The knights sighed sadly. "There must be something we could do to stop this," Gwaine said.

"I don't know," Merlin said.

"Maybe the vision is wrong?" Arthur said, hopefully.

"He was dying. This was no consequence that I was here," Merlin said.

"Did you see anything else, that could help us?" Arthur asked.

"No, except many have fallen and there was death all around," Merlin said shivering.

"What about Gwen?"

"I didn't see her," Merlin lied.

Arthur sighed relieved for Gwen's safety. He turned and brushed his hand through his hair.

"What do we do?" Gwaine asked.

"I don't know," Arthur said.

"I think it's safer if I do this on my own," Merlin said. "Especially now."

"No, this is not your fight, Merlin," Arthur said, turning to face him.

"But you could…"

"No, I won't let that happen," Arthur said.

"You can't stop fate," Merlin said.

"You did once before," Arthur said.

Merlin thought about it for a moment. "I did… but the druids said I can't anymore. I messed with fate already and what is to come will pass."

"There must be away to stop this battle from coming," Lancelot said.

"I must speak with Kilgharrah," Merlin turned and walked away when something collided with him and knocked him to the ground.

Merlin looked up to see Aithusa sitting on him. The baby dragon licked his face. "My lord."

"Aithusa," Merlin chuckled, trying to get the dragon off of him, but she jumped back on him.

Arthur sighed putting his sword back. He smirked as Merlin finally pulled the dragon away and wiped his face.

"Sorry, my lord. I missed you," the dragon said.

"I can see that," Merlin stood up.

The knights laughed softly. Some were knight's unease by the dragon. "It's alright. Aithusa won't hurt you."

Arthur watched the dragon.

"How is Lady Morgana?" Aithusa asked.

"She is well and back to her hot tempered, self," Merlin joked.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked.

"To the clearing up ahead. "I must speak with Kilgharrah."

"The large scary dragon," Gwaine said. "Should be interesting."

Percival rolled his eyes.

"Let's go," Arthur followed Merlin then stopped.

"Drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd' hup' anankes!" Merlin shouted.

Aithusa flinched at the power that radiated off of Merlin.

Arthur watched and is still amazed by the power his servant had. How could he not even noticed?

Kilgharrah lands beside Merlin. Aithusa comes running toward him.

"I turn away for one moment and you run away, Aithusa," Kilgharrah said.

"Sorry," Aithusa said.

" I need to know about the Pendragon's bane," Merlin said.

"Bane? The dragon repeated.

"Yes. A druid showed me a battle. A terrible battle. Uther had fallen and Arthur was… stabbed."

"You must take heat to this. This was not coincidence," Kilgharrah said.

"What can we do?" Arthur asked.

"You Prince Arthur, do nothing," the dragon said.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"Your reign and your heir are important to the future of Camelot. If you or your child dies, Camelot will fall. It was written," the dragon said.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked. "You told me…"

"I'm talking about before you changed Arthur's fate. Before you changed everything, Uther died at the hands of Morgana," Kilgharrah said.

"That's absurd," Arthur said.

"It was fact, before, but Merlin stopped Morgause from corrupting her. And you Arthur Pendragon, died by the hands of Mordred. Your wife did not bare you a child during that future and you had no heir. She ruled the kingdom without you and it wasn't long when it crumbled," the dragon said.

"We can't let this happen," Arthur said.

"It won't," Kilgharrah said.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin didn't tell you about your new founding gift?" Kilgharrah said.

Merlin sighed.

"What gift?" Arthur glared at Merlin.

"Kilgharrah, I think I should be the one to tell him this," Merlin said looking at the ground.

"What?" Arthur asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember when you pulled the sword out of the stone?" Merlin asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I had no part in this, but Kilgharrah thought it was best to help, so..,"

"I knew it. There was no way I would have pulled Excalibur out of that stone unless I had help. What did you do dragon?" Arthur glared at the beast.

Kilgharrah smirked. "You should be thanking me prince. Without me you probably would be dead."

"What do you mean?"

"Since you pulled the sword out of the stone on your own without magic. You are the one and true king of Camelot. The consequence of this is you have… magic."

"What?" Arthur said.

Gwaine looked back and forth. "Wow, it's kind of comical how you begun to hate magic and now you're the one that has it.

"Hush, Gwaine. Why did you do this? You could have asked me?" Arthur said angry at the dragon.

"It was this or you would die by Mordred's hands. You can not escape fate," Kilgharrah said.

"Great, just great. My father will disowned me for sure if he found out," Arthur muttered.

"It's best if you keep that to yourself, Prince Arthur. Your father does not need to know about this," Kilgharrah said.

"Obviously," Gwaine said.

"What about Gwen?" Arthur asked.

"I cannot determine her fate, but I suggest that you and Merlin take her back to Albion where it's safer," Kilgharrah said.

"You think Mordred would attack Camelot again?" Merlin asked.

"I have no doubt about it," Kilgharrah said.

"Then we must go and find Mordred," Arthur said.

"Your in luck," Kilgharrah said.

"You saw him?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, at Helios castle," Kilgharrah said.

"Then we must go," Merlin walking toward the large dragon and got on.

"Merlin, we have to do this together," Arthur said.

"To much is at Stake here. Just this once, do what I say," Merlin said.

"I will not stay here. Come back here, Idiot," Arthur yelled.

"Cabbage head."

The knights laughed as Arthur cursed out as the dragon flew away.

Merlin sighed not knowing what to do. He had to a choice to make. He did see Gwen in the vision and he couldn't let that happened. Gwen's death would kill Arthur. He had to save her.

* * *

Morgana walked out of her room as she saw Gaius head toward her. "Gaius, how are you?"

"I'm well, Princess Morgana," Gaius said.

"I'm worried, Gaius," Morgana said.

"Worried about… Arthur?"

"Well, yes, but… also Uther," Morgana said.

"Why do you say this?" Gaius asked.

"He left with a couple of knights an hour ago. He's not back," Morgana said.

"Uther would never leave the castle like this. Especially with the whole council worried about Mordred's attack," Gaius said.

"I know," Morgana said.

"I'm sure he will be back any moment, but first I must find Gwen and see how she is doing."

"Agreed," Morgana followed Gaius to Prince Arthur's room. A guard stood by his door.

"I'm here to see Princess Gwen," Gaius said.

"You may, but she is asleep," the guard said.

"Have you seen my father?" Morgana asked.

"No, only that he wanted to take a walk," the guard said.

Morgana sighed. "Excuse me I think I need rest." She walked away leaving a surprise Gaius.

She walked toward her room and the closed the door. She walked toward the window and opened it. She whispered an incantation and stepped into the room. No more then ten minutes later Aithusa came flying in. She slid on the floor missing her landing and crashed into Morgana.

"Are you okay, my lady? I'm so sorry," Aithusa said.

Morgana laughed softly as she rubbed her head.

The door opened and a knight walked in with wide eyes. He pulled his sword out. It was the knight Sir Breton. She really didn't like him.

Morgana stood quickly and stepped in front of Aithusa. "Stop, she will not harm you. This is Aithusa. I called her here."

"That is not a wise decision, Princess Morgana," Sir Breton said. "You know of Uther's rules."

"I am Uther's daughter. I can do whatever I want," Morgana said.

"If I was the king I would send you to the stocks for a good…"

"How dare you," Morgana approached him and slapped him across the face.

Sir Breton smirked.

Aithusa peeked around Morgana's skirt and glared at the knight. "Can I burn him?"

"The beast speaks?" Sir Breton said.

"How dare you?" Morgana approached him fast and grabbed him by the neck.

Aithusa growled at the knight.

Sir Breton grabbed her hand and she pushed him onto the floor with her magic. "If you ever try that again…"

The door open and Uther walked in. "Morgana! What is going on here and what is… that?" He pointed toward the dragon behind her.

"Father, this is Aithusa. She's my pet and she saved my life from the… bandits and this ass was trying to hurt her," Morgana scowled at Breton.

The knight stood annoyed. "I'm sorry, my king. Your daughter has misjudged from what I said. She is dangerous sir, she used her…"

"Silence," Uther said. "Leave us."

Sir Breton nodded then left with a huff.

Morgana stood before her father with arms crossed. "I only want Aithusa to stay for a little bit. I promise no one won't see her."

Uther scowled and looked at the small beast hiding behind his daughter. "That creature will become death for us all once it grows up. You know this, don't you?"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "She is only a baby dragon. She won't harm anyone."

Uther glared at her. "The dragon does not belong here."

"Then I don't belong here. Maybe I should leave," Morgana said.

"No, you are my daughter. You belong here," Uther said.

"Maybe that is so… but I remember you telling you that it was my time to be nuptial," Morgana said.

Uther stood there in silence. "Even if so, you would still have to marry a prince."

"I do have a prince in mind and you know exactly who that is," Morgana said.

"You like my master? Prince Emrys?" Aithusa said.

"Yes," Morgana said looking down at the dragon.

Uther scowled as the dragon smiled. "He is a sorceress and I will not have you giving up your right to marriage toward that man."

"Prince Emrys is as good and loyal to anyone. He even risked his own life to safe your son," Aithusa said, scowling at the king.

"Aithusa what are you talking about?" Morgana turned to face her.

"Me and Kilgharrah found them. They are heading to Helios castle," Aithusa said. "But Merlin was afraid the prophecy would come true, so he left Arthur with the knights and took off after Mordred."

"On his own?" Morgana asked.

Aithusa nodded.

"What prophecy do you speak of dragon," Uther asked.

Aithusa frowned at him. "Kilgharrah spoke of the Pendragon's bane."

"Bane?" Uther repeated.

"Yes, he spoke of like it was a curse. Kilgharrah said that Merlin can't change fate anymore. And that you and Arthur's death will pass."

"No," Morgana said.

"That can't be true. The druids spoke of my death… not my son. I don't believe it. It can't be true," Uther said.

"We must do something, father. We can't let Arthur get killed," Morgana said, worried.

Uther stood there realizing the fact was hitting him hard. He heard the prophecy from many others and he didn't seem to be getting the message until now. Maybe it was because he didn't believe in the druids or the fact he didn't care if he died. But his son… there must be something he could do. "Stay here, I must go find Arthur." Uther turned.

"Wait," Morgana ran toward him. "Father!"

Uther smiled and kissed her forehead. "I will be back. Promise me if something happens that if I or Arthur don't make it back… that you will keep the next heir safe."

"Father, don't speak of such things. Nothing will happen," Morgana said praying.

"Even if so… promise me, Arthur's child will be safe?" Uther asked.

"Of course," Morgana said.

"Stay here. I'll be back tomorrow," Uther said giving her one last look and walked out the door.

Morgana turned and faced the window. "We have to do something, Aithusa. We cannot let Arthur die."

"What should we do?" Aithusa asked.

Morgana smiled at the dragon and Aithusa had a feeling she wasn't going to like this idea.

* * *

Uther and eight nights rode on horse and charged off up a grassy hill. The horse's hooves sound loudly as it approached the forest up ahead.

"I want three knights to go north and to find Arthur. Go now," Uther ordered. He watched them rode off. Uther and the five knights rode east toward the deeper part of the forest. The five knights and Uther rode to the right heading towards Helios castle. Uther wasn't sure how long he was riding for, but it felt like forever. He approached across way. His horse suddenly jerked on its heighted legs knocking the king to the ground as an arrow shot passed him.

Uther stood hastily and pulled out his sword. He turned as five men came running toward him. Uther dodged the one man stabbing the man on the right. His five knights quickly killed the thieves that attacked them.

"Are you okay, sire," Sir Leon said.

"Yes," Uther looked around. "I don't think we'll done here. We'll not alone," Uther said.

Sir Leon looked around and fifteen bandits suddenly surrounded them. They all held swords. Uther was about to lunge forward when Helios stepped out of the clearing.

"Uther, what a surprise," Helios took a step forward and held a blade at his side. "It's a splendid day… for your death. Don't you think?"

"I like to see you try?" Uther badgered.

Helios smiled. "Kill the rest… the king is mine." He came at him hard with the sword. Uther dodged swinging the sword to the left.

Sir Leon attacked from the right killing two bandits. The other three knights attacked the other bandits that came to the right.

The knights engage in a fierce battle. Sir Leon knocks down a bandit. Uther approaches Helios. Sir Leon makes his way to Uther, defeating three bandits on the way.

Helios dodged swung and strike causing Uther to step back. He dodged the sword coming at him and lunged his sword toward Helios hard.

Helios gasped as the sword sliced through his right arm. Uther aimed his sword for the kill, but was knocked to the ground unexpected.

Uther groaned and looked up. His eyes widened. It was one his knights, sir Breton. He was holding a sword at his throat. "What are you doing?"

"Helios was up staring down at him with a smile. "It's so hard to get good help these day, isn't it King Uther?"

"This is treason. You'll be hung for this," Uther said, noticing his other knights were knocked out on the ground.

"I doubt that," Helios said. "You'll be dead by then."

Sir Breton kicked Uther's sword away and pulled him up by his neck then released him.

Two men grabbed Uther and tied his hands.

"Why did you betray me?" Uther asked.

"Me, you betrayed your own people. I'm a sorcerer. You kill my kind, why would I help you?" Sir Breton said.

Uther sighed.

"Don't worry. I have big planes for you. I was planning on killing you, but Mordred wants you alive," Helios said.

"It would be too easy to you kill you now," Sir Breton said.

"Your pay for this," Uther snarled.

"It's you who will pay, Uther Pendragon," Helios said.

Sir Breton screamed as a flame of fire landed on the ground beside him. The bandits ducked as a medium size dragon landed on the ground. The dragon roared as fire shot out roasting one man.

A woman got off, wearing a dark green dress and held a sword. Her eyes lite yellow and five of the bandits that charged at her were suddenly tossed to the side. She strolled forward.

"Morgana," Uther turned surprised to see his daughter. "Get out of here. You shouldn't be here."

Helios came forward and held a dagger an Uther's throat. "Another Pendragon. You came just in time."

Morgana glared at him oddly. What was he talking about? She lunged forward with her magic when she was suddenly tossed back by magic.

Aithusa roared and ran toward him. Benton raised his hand and the dragon was knocked backwards to the ground.

"Aithusa," Morgana cried as her dragon laid on the ground not moving.

"Morgana?" Uther shouted.

Morgana looked up at one her father's knights. He held a sword to her throat, which surprised her. "Hello princess."

"Your working for Helios?" Morgana asked. "I should have known not to trust a cocky knight."

Sir Breton smiled then held the sword to her chest. He glared down at her in a disgusting way. Morgana eyes brightened, but she was knocked to the ground by her own magic. "What the hell did you do?"

"I cast a spell, love. Every time you use your magic, it gets forced back upon yourself." Sir Benton smiled.

"Release her," Uther said.

Helios laughed. "Why would I do that? I do want to say that Benton here had some experience with the slave traders. He use to work for them so you could imagine what I could order him to do."

"No, get your hands off my daughter," Uther roared.

"I'll let her go. On one condition," Helios said standing in front of him.

"You come with us nicely and your daughter won't be defiled," Helios said.

"You sick son of..,"

"Now, now, it's not kingly to curse," Helios laughed. He nodded to Breton.

Benton sighed annoyed. Morgana struggled as he grabbed her and pulled her off the ground. "Stop fighting or I'll have to knock you out."

"Get your hands off of me," Morgana shouted.

Helios looked ahead to Camelot's Calvary with Arthur heading toward him. "Shit. It's time to go, Breton."

"Such a shame. We could have had lots of fun," Breton said, to Morgana.

Morgana kicked him causing him to fall to his knees. Breton hissed, his eyes flashed yellow. Morgana was tossed into the air and onto the ground.

Arthur jumped off his horse and ran to his father that was being held hostage. "Father!"

Breton ran toward Helios and his eyes flashed yellow.

Arthur saw a blue light surrounding his father and the two men beside him

"Father!" Arthur ran faster and just before he could reach Uther, they disappeared. "Noooo."

Arthur landed on the ground on his knees. He turned to find bandits attacking his knights. Morgana was passed out on the ground. Arthur ran toward them and the bandits scattered. He bend down and gently picked up Morgana.

"Arthur, what happened?" Gwaine asked.

"They took him… they took my father," Arthur said. He was angry. So livid. Where was Merlin? He was supposed to be here.

* * *

Gwen stood and walked into the thrown room. She wore a red dress and was surprise to see the council there. Uther was gone and so was Arthur. "Is Arthur back, Gaius?"

"I'm afraid not, Princess Gwen," Gaius said.

"Please call me Gwen, Gaius. We known each other for to long," Gwen said.

Gaius smiled. "Since you are royalty, I must warn you that there are rumors of a sorcerer in town."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked worried.

"I don't know. I'm worried. I haven't heard from Merlin or anyone else," Gaius said.

Elyan walks into the room. Gwen turns. "Brother, where is Arthur?" she said.

"He told us to get to you. The druids speak of a prophecy of death to all Pendragon's."

"What?" Gwen said worried.

"We must get you out of the city," Elyan said.

"But is that wise?" Gaius asked.

"Arthur told me you should be safe in Albion," Elyan said.

"I can't leave without Arthur," Gwen said.

"But you must," her brother said.

The door burst opened suddenly and everyone went flying toward floor. Gwen fell landing on her back. She gasps for breath feeling dizzy. She looked up to see Mordred standing before her.

"Goodbye princess," Mordred smiled and raised the sword.

Gwen screamed.

* * *

**Spoiler**: Don't worry. Gwen will not die.


	12. Chapter 12

Gwen closed her eyes as tears fall down her cheeks. The sound of glass erupted the air. She opened her eyes to see Mordred being tossed in the air and onto the ground. The sword fell beside her. She turned relived to see Merlin running toward her. "Gwen, are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Gwen stood with Merlin's help. "You can't stay here it's to dangerous."

"But, what about Arthur?" Gwen asked worried.

"He'll be fine." Merlin disappeared along with Gwen.

Gaius gasped and looked around to see the knights standing. They approached the fallen sorcerer with swords.

Mordred stood very livid. He screamed and the knights fell to their knees. Gaius covered his ears as blood dripped out his nose.

Merlin reappeared and silenced Mordred with a spell then tossed him against the wall. Mordred fell to the ground. The knights stood dizzy. Gaius sat there on the floor trying to regain conscious. "Are you okay?" Merlin walked toward him.

"Yes, get Mordred. He must be stopped," Gaius said.

Merlin turned to find Mordred standing by the window. "You will not win this, Merlin. The Pendragon's will die. It is written and you cannot stop it. It will past," Mordred shouted.

"It won't past because I will stop you," Merlin threatened.

"Maybe, maybe not, but at what cost?" Mordred smiled and disappeared. "Are you willing to loose everything to save Arthur?"

Merlin signed angry. He turned toward the knights. "Where is your king? Where is Uther?"

"He left," Gaius said.

"What do you mean, left?" Merlin asked.

"He heard about the prophecy. He went to find Arthur," Gaius said.

"Oh no," Merlin said. He's pretty sure this was Mordred's plan. "Is Morgana here?"

"I'm afraid not," Gaius said. "She went to find Arthur and Uther."

"I have to go." Merlin was afraid now. Afraid for Morgana and Arthur's safety. Merlin left the throne room and made his way toward the entrance. The door burst open and Arthur walked in with his knights behind him. His eyes widened as Arthur carried an unconscious Morgana in his arms.

"What happened?" Merlin asked running toward him.

"Helios took Uther. Sir Breton was a spy and he knocked Morgana out. He's a sorcerer. He works for the warlord," Arthur hissed. "Morgana won't wake." Arthur laid Morgana on the floor. Merlin bend down and gently touched her forehead.

The knights watched with amazement as Merlin's hands glowed. The light flowed out of his hand and surrounded Morgana.

Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival and Sir Leon watched all amazed by the power Merlin had. Merlin whispered an incantation. His head spun dizzy as Morgana suddenly awoke.

Morgana gasped awake. "What happened?"

"You were knocked out. You're safe,now," Arthur said, relieved.

"Merlin, are you okay?" Morgana took his hand and her eyes glowed.

His headache cleared and he smiled up at Morgana. "Thank you."

They both stood. Arthur crossed his arms glaring at them. "Why did you leave? Do you know how dangerous that was, Morgana?"

"I was trying to save father," Morgana said. "Where is he?"

Arthur sighed. "He was taken. This would have never happened if you were there, Merlin?"

"I'm sorry. It was either you or Gwen. Mordred was here."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"It was his plan to distract you. Mordred was here. He was going to kill Gwen," Merlin said.

"Where is she?" Arthur asked.

"I took her to Albion. She is safer there," Merlin asked.

Arthur was relieved.

"If your father is taken, then you are in charge, Arthur?" Gaius said, walking toward him.

"I know," Arthur sighed. "Have the men prepare to leave. We must find Uther."

"You don't have to do this, Arthur. I should be the one to go," Merlin said.

"It's not your battle, Merlin," Arthur said.

"Then if you are going to help then you must be prepared," Merlin said.

Arthur glared at him noticing what he met. "Leave, I must speak to Merlin alone."

The knights and the council left. Morgana and Gaius stayed.

"No one can no this, what I'm about to tell you," Arthur said.

Merlin smirked. "He has magic."

"Merlin," Arthur scowled.

"What… how?" Gaius asked shocked.

"Arthur changed his destiny when he pulled Excalibur out of the stone," Merlin said.

Morgana smirked. "No one knows this, right?"

"No," Merlin said. "Not even the druids know."

"Good, then you have an advantage," Morgana said. "Mordred and his men won't know what hit them."

"True," Arthur said. "I'm still trying to comprehend that I have magic."

"Come we must practice," Merlin said.

"Practice? But my father is out there. He could be dying," Arthur said.

"If you want to save your father, you're going to have to learn magic. Without it your father will die and you. I won't let that happen," Merlin said.

Arthur sighed not sure what to do. "Fine, let's do this."

* * *

"There is still no sign of the Arthur," Mordred said.

"Have faith, Mordred. Arthur could be on us in days. Or he could be dead," Helios said.

"I would be more concerned with Emrys," Breton said. "There must be a way to kill him."

"There are rumors that a sword flamed with the breath of a dragon is dangerous to all. Even a sorcerer," Helios said.

"Really?" Mordred smiled. "That could be interesting."

"But we need a dragon. The only two alive are the ones that belongs to Emrys and Morgana," Breton said.

"We could kidnap one," Helios said.

"Impossible," Breton said. "They are loyal creatures. They would rather die then help us."

"True, but anything is possible," Mordred said, turning and heading out of the room. He walked down the hall of Helios castle and into the dungeon. He opened the door with a key and walked in.

Uther was shackled toward to the dungeon wall. He was tired and sore from the beaten he had earlier. He cursed Mordred's name as he walked in.

"Did you have enough, Uther?"

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with," Uther hissed.

"The almighty King Uther has truly fallen. Are you begging for death?" Mordred asked.

"I would never beg, I can't stand the sight of your face," Uther hissed.

Mordred chuckled. "You might say that now, but by the time I'm done with your family, you'll be pleading for death."

"Why are you doing this?" Uther asked.

"You know why?" Mordred asked angrily. "You killed my father just because he had magic. You deserve worse then death from what you done."

Uther flinched at his anger. "I did what I had to do to protect my kingdom. Something you don't understand."

"You're right, I don't understand, because I have no family, but you will, once I make you watch your son die in front of you," Mordred hissed. "Once he is dead, your daughter will be next, then your grandchild. You will have no heir to reign anymore and your kingdom will fall. Then I will kill you."

Uther stared at him with nothing, but hatred. "You will not win this."

"Why because your son will stop me? I highly doubt that," Mordred said.

"For once, I'm actually trusting in faith and if my son can't stop you then Morgana will. I swear to it."

"Morgana is nothing compared to the power I have," Mordred hissed.

Uther smiled. "The druids say other wise. They say she is just as powerful as Emrys. You will fail."

Mordred roared and his eyes flashed as he slowly started to choke Uther.

Uther gasped for air.

"Is this what you wanted?" Mordred yelled.

"Mordred," Helios walked in. "This was not the plan."

Mordred released Uther. "Double the guards around the palace and the border. Kill anyone that comes near the castle." He walked out.

The door closed and Uther was relieved. He prayed the druids were right. He hated to think it, but Morgana and Emrys might be their only hope to save Camelot.

* * *

Morgana stood beside Aithusa and gently pats her as she lies on the floor in her room. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Aithusa smiled. "Yes, I'm fine, my lady."

"But your wing," Morgana said.

"It will heal."

"I want to try something," Morgana sat on the floor beside Aithusa and spoke an incantation. Her eyes lit yellow.

Aithusa wing suddenly healed. She sat up and flapped her wing. "You healed me."

Morgana smiled. "Of course. I will always protect you Aithusa."

Aithusa smiled and curled next to her. A knock on the door startled them. "Come in."

Merlin peeked in and smiled. "How's Aithusa?"

"I'm fine, master. She healed my wing, see." Aithusa stood and flapped her wings knocking a couple vases to the ground.

"Aithusa," Morgana scowled.

"Sorry." Aithusa lowered her head.

Sir Leon walked in. "Is everything okay?"

"Sorry, Leon. Aithusa knocked a vase over by accident. We're fine."

Sir Leon walked away. Merlin smirked. "Who wants to help me teach Arthur how to do magic?"

"We'll be right back, Aithusa," Merlin said.

"Okay," the dragon said.

Morgana followed Merlin out of her room.

"How is Gwen?"

"She is fine, but Arthur refuses to practice magic until he sees Gwen," Merlin said. "I don't know what to do. If I take Arthur to Albion to practice, Camelot could be in danger."

"I'll stay," Morgana said.

"But…"

"No, buts… I'm capable of taking care of myself and protecting the kingdome," Morgana said.

"Arthur told me what happened. You could have been…"

"Don't," Morgana narrowed her eyes at him.

Merlin sighed. "If you're willing to stay here then you must take this, come." He took her hand and led her out of the castle.

Gwaine caught sight of them and followed them. "And where are you going my lady?"

Merlin glared at him then smirked. For some reason Gwaine liked to tease Morgana, but he didn't think this was a good time. "We are going to see Gaius, Gwaine. You can join us if you like," Merlin said.

"Really? I thought we were going to find the king," Gwaine asked.

"We are, but Arthur is insisting he sees Gwen first," Merlin said.

"Why don't you take him there then?" Gwaine asked.

"I am, but first I must do something to insure Camelot's safety, come," Merlin said. He approached Gaius home and walked in.

"Hi Gaius," Merlin said. "I must get something." He passed him and walked into his old room. He lifted the floorboard and handed Morgana his spell book. "Gaius gave me it when I was learning to control my ability. Use this and it should help you."

"Are you sure?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, " Merlin said. "Let's go." His eyes glowed and they disappeared.

Gaius scowled. "Merlin."

Merlin turned to find Gaius and Gwaine standing before him. He chuckled. "Sorry, that was the first time I teleported others with me without touch."

"Your powers are growing, Merlin. It's remarkable," Gaius said.

"We should call you the all mighty, power sorcerer that ever lived," Gwaine joked.

"Warlock," Merlin muttered. "We must go."

Arthur walked out of the council room and walked toward Merlin. "Are you going to take me to Gwen or not?"

"Yes, cabbage head, but first I must mention Morgana said she would stay and watch over Camelot until you return,"

"Are you sure this is wise?" one of the councilmen said.

"Morgana is Uther's daughter. She has the right," Arthur said. "I will be back."

"You better be back," Morgana gave Arthur a hug then released him. "I mean that to you too, Merlin. I can't lose you."

"You won't," Merlin said.

"Then I should insist on giving you something to remember me by." Morgana pulled Merlin forward and kissed him.

Arthur sighed annoyed.

Morgana released him, leaving him blushing.

"Be careful," Merlin said.

"Always," Morgana said, then they were gone.

* * *

Gwen paced in her room. She was bored and worried for Arthur. She was stuck in Avalon until Merlin came back.

She turned. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Princess Gwen," Hunith said, walking in.

"Lady Hunith, have you heard anything?" Gwen asked.

Hunith smiled. "Yes, your prince is here."

Gwen walked past her and down the hall. Two guards open the door for her and there stood Arthur and two of his knights. Gwaine and Lancelot. "Arthur." She ran toward him and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you."

"I have missed you too," Arthur said.

"Is it safe in Camelot?" Gwen asked.

"For now," Merlin said. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Gwen asked.

Arthur rubbed his head still trying to believe he had magic. "I have magic."

Gwaine and Lancelot glared at him shocked.

"Are you serious?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes, since I was born of magic, when I pulled Excalibur sword out of the stone I somehow changed my destiny," Arthur said.

"Wow," Gwaine said. "What can you do?"

"Nothing yet," Arthur asked.

"You're going to train him, aren't you," Gwen asked Merlin.

"Yes, I'm going to try," Merlin asked. "I'm going to start now."

Merlin turned and saw a sword on the far wall. His eyes glowed and the sword came flying toward him. He moved out of the way as it hovered in the air close by Arthur.

"Gwen, if you could please take a step back," Merlin said.

Gwen nodded and sat at the table on the far right.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Helping you Practice," Merlin stood on the side as the sword attacked Arthur.

"What the…" Arthur dodged the sword that came at him. "Merlin!"

"You will be helping him," Merlin said, to Lancelot and Gwaine.

Gwaine and Lancelot stood by Arthur with swords raised. Arthur held Excalibur.

"Fight," Merlin stood beside Gwen.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Gwen asked.

"Of course," Merlin laughed as the sword began to move by it self as it duel the three knights.

"Merlin!" Arthur scowled as he dodged the sword again.

Every time the sword came at them, Gwaine would dodge and Lancelot would swing the sword upwards trying to knock it away.

"Merlin," Alator the priest walk toward him.

Merlin dropped the sword. Arthur scowled as he walked toward them.

"That wasn't practice," Arthur said.

"You were suppose to use your magic to fight it, not your sword," Merlin said.

"Merlin we don't have time. Prince Arthur must hurry. There are already plans of the war coming. You must prepare him," Alator said.

"How. He just found out he has magic. I can't train him that fast," Merlin said.

"No, you can't, but you can protect him," Alator said. "Do you trust me prince Arthur?"

"If you're a friend of Merlin, then I trust you," Arthur said.

"You know what must be done," Alator said to Merlin.

Merlin watched Alator and got the message. Alator wanted him to put a rebound spell on him. Anyone who tries to kill Arthur would be killed himself or herself.

"I want all of us to form a circle, including Lancelot and Sir Gwaine," Merlin said. Take my hand," Merlin said.

"Your doing a protection spell on all of them at the same time?" Alator asked.

"Yes."

"That's going to take some powerful magic," Alator said.

"I know," Merlin said.

Iseldir walked into the room with Hunith beside him.

"You came just in time," Merlin said. "I need you both here."

"What's going on?" Hunith asked.

"I'm creating a spell that would protect everyone here," Merlin said.

"What about Morgana?" Arthur asked.

"I will get her later," Merlin said. They stood in a circle and all held hands. Merlin, Alator and Iseldir spoke the incantation. Their eyes glowed as they were suddenly pushed backwards by a wind. He opened his eyes and watched as a line of magic flowed across the city of Albion, past the building, past the hills and the flowing streams of water. It circled the town and protected the people in it. Merlin could feel it.

"Is it done?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Merlin said.

"It is done," Alator said. "We must go."

Merlin nodded and wondered if he was doing the right thing by letting Arthur going with him. He watched as Princess Gwen hugged Arthur.

"Please come back to me," Gwen said.

Arthur exhaled as he held her. "I promise."

Gwen kissed him then she released him.

"I will stay and protect the kingdom of Albion," Iseldir said.

"As will I," Alator said.

Hunith hugged her son Merlin. "Be safe my son."

"Always," Merlin said as she released him. He closed his eyes and the knights, Arthur and him disappeared.

Gwen stood there and prayed that they would come back safe. She laid a hand on the small bump on her stomach.

"Don't worry, princess Gwen. Your prince will return," Hunith said.

"How do you know?" Gwen asked. "The prophecy spoke of his death before. How do we know it won't happen again?

"I have faith in Merlin. He's the only one that can stop this," Hunith said.

Gwen stood watching the sunrise outside, hoping, praying Hunith was right. She wouldn't know what to do if anything ever happened to Arthur.

* * *

Morgana stood in the throne room pacing. Aithusa sat by the throne. A few of the guards were alarmed of it and stayed back.

Gaius stood beside her. "Morgana, you must stay calm. They will be alright."

"I know, but I fear something bad is going to happen," Morgana said.

"Did you have a vision?"

"No, nothing like that. I feel it. Something is coming and I can't stop it," Morgana said.

"The dragon spoke of war," Gaius said. "I fear no matter how Merlin changed Arthur's future… it's going to come to past."

"That is what I fear," Morgana said.

Aithusa stands and looks behind her. She growls.

Morgana turns. "What's wrong Aithusa?"

"I smell a sorcerer," the dragon said. "It's not Merlin."

"Go, get the guards," Morgana said.

Gaius followed and left just as the door opened. Sir Leon stood before her. "What's wrong?"

Morgana's eyes glowed. She might as well use one of her new incantations from Merlin's book. Her hands flamed blue as she turned around. The two guards that stood by the door were on the ground past out or dead. Gaius and Sir Leon was also on the floor. She ran to Leon. Just as she reached him she was tossed backwards and onto the floor.

Morgana leaned up and hissed as Sir Breton stood before her.

"Did you miss me, lovely?" Sir Breton said.

Morgana shot a blue flame at him. Sir Breton dodged it and Morgana stood running toward him. "Not likely."

Aithusa ran after Sir Breton and jumped.

Morgana pushed Sir Breton against the wall holding him here as Aithusa was knocked to the ground.

She turned to see Mordred standing over the dragon holding a sword. "Hello Morgana."

"Aithusa!" Morgana said.

"You can't hold me here forever," Sir Breton said.

Morgana sneered at him. "I can try."

"I doubt that," Mordred pulled out a sword and lunged for the dragon.

"No!" Morgana pushed Sir Breton toward the window as it shattered. Breton fell, but reached the ledge hanging off the edge. He pulled himself up, before he fell. He stood tossing Morgana to the side.

Aithusa shot a small fireball at Breton, but he dodged it barely.

"We only want to talk," Sir Breton said, pulling out his sword.

Aithusa didn't trust them. She only felt hate and evil from them both. Aithusa backed away, but cried as a sword cut her wing. Breton pulled the sword out swiftly As Mordred held the sword by the dragon's mouth she howled out.

"No!" Morgana ran towards them.

"I got what I need," Mordred smiled as the sword he held turned black. "The breath of a dragon on any sword is powerful. Prevailing enough to kill any sorcerer."

Morgana ran after them. She tossed five blue fireballs at them. The door burst open and five guards with swords came at them. Mordred disappeared and Breton screamed as Aithusa shot a flame of fire at him.

Morgana grabbed did an incantation and tossed a pile of water on him. A pair of cuffs appeared in Morgana's hand. She grabbed his hand pushing him to the floor.

Sir Breton hissed as the cuffs on his wrist burned. "Your pay for this bi…"

Morgana silenced him making him unable to speak. "Take him to the dungeon."

"Are you okay?" Morgana said looking down at them.

"I'm fine," Gaius said. Morgana helped him stand.

Sir Leon was already up.

She ran to Aithusa. "You poor thing." Morgana healed her wing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm find now… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give them by breath," Aithusa lowered her head.

"It's not your fault."

"What happened?" Merlin said and a couple of the knights walked toward her.

"Mordred came. He had a sword. He stabbed Aithusa and took her breath," Morgana said frightened.

"I don't understand. Why are you worried?" Sir Leon asked.

"The breath of a dragon is powerful enough to kill anything. We must warn Arthur," Gaius said.

"Camelot's great trial has begun," Morgana said dismayed.

* * *

The night was cool, not to cold or to hot. It was clear and calm allowing him to savor the fresh air. Merlin stood the hill and stared out into the distance. They were at the edge of the border of Helios turf. Ahead was Helios castle.

"What was the original prophecy, Merlin?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Why do you want to know?" Merlin asked, looking at his surroundings.

Merlin sighed. "The prophecy spoke of you, Arthur. That you would meet his end at the hands of a Druid."

"Do you believe it could still be the same?" Arthur asked.

"No, I feel that the die is cast... and that since I and you changed it. I fear anything is possible," Merlin said. "I fear Camelot's and Albion's great trial has begun."

"I'm not going to let that happen," Arthur said.

"Me either, let's go," Merlin said.

The knight followed Merlin as they crossed the empty forest and toward the castle. They go further ahead to see the castle crawling with bandits.

One bandit sees them and yells.

"Crap." Merlin and the knights lunge forward with swords raised.

They were under attack. Mordred had set bandits and mercenaries along the path to the castle. Arthur and Lancelot was busy fending off four at once when a fifth one wacked him on the head.

Arthur fell and Merlin ran forward fighting his way past the bandits using his magic. Merlin forced them back with a burst of magic sending ten in the air. Whirling around ten more bandits came after him.

Merlin shouted and several of the men flew back as Merlin's eyes blazed with gold. With a look swords flew out of the enemies' grasp. Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot and the rest of the knights took care of the rest. Soon every bandit was either dead or unconscious and weaponless.

"Merlin." Arthur sat up. "What happened?"

"Helping you again you prat." Merlin bent down to help Arthur to his feet. "You managed to get yourself knocked out."

"I noticed," Arthur sighed annoyed. "Let's go."

Merlin followed and froze as he heard the distant sound of Mordred's laughter in the distance.

He wanted them to hear his laugh, to be afraid, to be helpless, but they were not helpless. Merlin and Arthur had magic. They followed the sound and soon were in front of the castle. Merlin was surprised no one was waiting for them.

"It's to quite," Gwaine said.

"Agreed," Arthur said. "I want ten knights to go to check the back of the castle. Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Merlin and me will go inside the castle. Ten more will stand out front."

The knights nodded. Merlin and Arthur headed toward the entrance of the castle. Merlin wanted Arthur to practice his magic, but he couldn't take the chance of Mordred overhearing. Merlin walked ahead toward the dark hall and toward the throne room. He burst open the door to find the throne room empty.

"Where is everyone?" Arthur asked.

"Looking for me," a voice said from behind.

Merlin turned. Mordred stood in the far end of the room dressed in black armor. He held a black sword beside him. Arthur and the knights pulled out their swords. Merlin stared at the sword Mordred held and wondered why he got a sick feeling from it.

"I see you noticed my new sword. It's one of a kind and poisoness to all that I strike down with it," Mordred said with a smile.

"Where is my father?" Arthur hissed.

"Where do you think he is?" Mordred asked.

"We're not playing games. Where is he?" Merlin asked.

Mordred smiled. "I'll show Arthur, but you Emrys are not aloud to come."

"Why would you think I would do what you say?" Merlin asked.

"Because you have a choice. You can either stay here and help Arthur or you can save Arthur's child in Camelot," Mordred said.

Merlin stood there for a moment realizing what he was referring too.

"Gwen," Arthur whispered. "She is safe in a place you will not find?"

"You mean Albion." Mordred chuckled. "It wasn't that hard to find. An island surrounded by water. I send my good friend Helios in disguise to find your precious Gwen. She might be dead by now… or worse."

Arthur lunged, but Merlin grabbed his arm.

"I don't believe you," Merlin said. "He's trying to pick a fight with you."

"Are you sure Merlin? I would never lie," Mordred said.

"Merlin, go… we must be certain," Arthur said.

"If I leave you will..."

"No, I won't. I promise," Arthur said.

Merlin sighed. "I'll be back." He turned toward Mordred. "If you as so much as hurt any of my friends I will come back for you and end you."

"With the power I wield you cannot defeat me, Emrys," Mordred said.

"Your death is written in the prophecy. You will die by someone else's hand or by me. You cannot escape fate," Merlin said.

"Shut up," Mordred hissed. "You know nothing."

"The prophecy is true, you're just to blind by hatred to see it," Merlin said.

Mordred came at them hard. "Shut up."

Merlin eyes glow as the room flashes. Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival and Arthur look around and realize he's no longer in the throne room. It looks like they were in the halls of the dungeon. "What did you do?"

"I teleported you here," Merlin said. "It will at least give you some time to find your father. I will be back."

"Be careful," Arthur said.

Merlin nodded and he disappeared.

* * *

Gwen was dressed in a burgundy dress. She walked through the halls of Albion. Her hand rested on her stomach. She was four months pregnant now. Her feet hurt and her head ached with worry for Arthur and Camelot. Will they ever be at peace?

Hunith walked toward her. "How are you doing princess Gwen?"

"Good I suppose. I'm just worried," Gwen said.

"Arthur will be okay. I promise, "Hunith said. "He has magic now."

"True, but he's still a man. He could get hurt or worse," Gwen said.

"True, he is a man. You two will have a long happy life. A life filled with joy and happiness. You will grow old together and live a happy life full of peace, " Hunith said. "You should be happy."

"Why do you speak like you know for certain?" Gwen asked.

"Because I do. When Merlin's father died... I got the gift of foresight. No one knows of this."

"Merlin doesn't know about this?"

"No," Hunith said. 'It's better this way."

"Does Arthur survive?" Gwen asked. "Please, I must know."

"Things happen as they should. Camelot will stand strong and you and Arthur will rule as it should be," Hunith said.

Gwen smiled relieved.

"I highly doubt that," a man said, from behind.

They turned to see a cloak man holding a dagger. He removed the hood.

"Helios!" Gwen gasped.

Helios looked her over. "Such a shame to destroy something so beautiful." He tossed a dagger at Gwen hard.

A flash of blinding light filled the air. Gwen closed her eyes. She opened her eyes to see the dagger floating in the air and inch by chest. Merlin stood before her with glowing eyes. He tossed the dagger back and it flew straight into Helios chest. He fell to the ground. Merlin ran toward him and stood before him. "It didn't have to end like this."

"Yes, it did," Helios hissed. "No matter. Mordred welds the sword of a dragon's breath. Anything he slays with the sword will die, including you Merlin," Helios took his last breath and died.

"Tell me this isn't true," Gwen said.

"How could of Mordred gotten the breath of a dragon?" Hunith said.

The air cracked and a blinding light filled the air. Merlin turned to see Morgana appear before him.

"Morgana how did you…"

Morgana pulled him forward and kissed him. "I was practicing using the book you gave me. Do you know how worried i was about you?"

Hunith and Gwen smiled.

Merlin blushed. "I'm sorry, but Mordred send Helios here to kill Gwen. I had to stop him. How did Mordred get the breath of a dragon?"

"Aithusa, was stabbed by Breton and Mordred stole her breath," Morgana said. "She's okay now."

"My god. What are you going to do?" Hunith said.

"I have to stop him. I cannot let him win," Merlin said.

Hunith took her Son's arm to stop him from leaving. "Merlin, you can't."

"Why?" Morgana stared at her. She was petrified like he never saw before.

"I have foresight. I see the battle. You can't go… I cannot lose you," Hunith said with tears.

"Mother, I will not leave you."

"I saw the battle that the dragon speaks of. It will come to past and I saw you and Arthur. You stood at the field with the sword of the dragons breathe… pierced through your stomach. Please…'

Merlin gulped. "I'm sorry… Arthur is my friend… I can't let him down."

"What of Albion? You can't leave us or me," Morgana said.

"I won't leave you Morgana. I won't leave any of you. I must protect Arthur and please what ever you do. Don't tell him about this. I must go," Merlin disappeared.

Hunith stood there worried. Morgana didn't know what to think. She was worried and angry that Merlin took off with out her. He needed help, but she had to stay and protect Camelot. What was she going to do?"

* * *

Arthur walked into the last cell in the dungeon and burst open the door. "Father!" Arthur was never more pleased in his life.

"Arthur you shouldn't be here," Uther said as his son uncuffed his hands. Arthur helped him stand.

"I had to safe you. I wasn't going to leave you here," Arthur said.

"It doesn't matter. You must protect Camelot at all cost," Uther said.

Mordred walked in and his eyes glowed. Everyone was slammed to the wall. Arthur dropped to the floor. A few seconds later he stood. "Let us go."

"And what if I don't."

"Then I will fight my way past you," Arthur hissed.

'Don't," Uther pleaded.

"So foolish Arthur. You know I'm stronger then you. You should be bowing down to me to plead for your life," Mordred said.

"Never," Arthur said.

"Good to know," Mordred said. He came at Arthur abruptly.

Arthur pulled out Excalibur and blocked Mordred's strike. Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival came at Mordred from behind. Mordred ducked kicking Lancelot to the side. He disappeared as Gwaine struck him on the arm. He reappeared behind them noticing the one knight made him bleed.

"You'll pay for that." Mordred pointed a finger at Gwaine.

"Well, I don't have all day. Bring it," Gwaine said.

Mordred's eyes glowed and he screamed causing all the knights to fall to the their knees. Uther covered his ears. Mordred walked over and stood before Gwaine with the sword rose. "No hard feelings."

Arthur hissed covering his ears as he held on to the sword. He leaned up concentrating on the sword in his hand and Mordred. He forced an amount of emotion in it and the sword suddenly flew out of his hand and toward Mordred. It lunged into Mordred's thigh making him gasp in surprise.

Gwaine reached for his sword as he stood. "Finally, I thought you were never going to learn." Gwaine said to Arthur.

Arthur stood with a smile. He actually did it. He actually used magic.

"No, it's impossible," Mordred hissed annoyed as he yanked the sword out of his leg and tossed it on the ground.

"Anything is possible." Arthur smiled.

"Damn you Merlin," Mordred shouted. "You will not win this. "

"How did you… do that?" Uther asked.

"It was the only way I would survive this," Arthur said.

"You have magic?" Uther said.

"Yes," Arthur said. "I changed my destiny so I could live."

"It still doesn't change the facts," Mordred said disappearing.

Arthur looked around. "Change what?" He looked around seeing no one. "Where did he go?"

"He's gone," Lancelot said.

"Let's go. "Father are you okay?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I'm okay." Uther looked around feeling unease. "Keep eyes open."

The knights, Arthur and King Uther made their way outside. The rest of Camelot's knights stood outside waiting.

Uther didn't know what to do. Mordred and Emrys ruined everything in his family's name. Not one, but both of his kids were both sorcerers now. How could things get so out of control and crazy? If only he could go back and fix it all. Then maybe, maybe this would have never happened.

"It's good to have you back, father," Arthur said leading him to his horse.

"Agreed," Uther said.

The area around them flash white. Uther and Arthur took out their sword.

"Merlin," Arthur sighed happily.

"Thank god, you're okay," Merlin walked toward him.

"If it wasn't for magic I might not be alive," Arthur said. "Is Gwen okay?"

"She's fine and Helios is dead. No need to worry about him anymore. You used magic, in front of… your father?" Merlin whispered. "Did he say anything?"

"Not much," Arthur said.

"Merlin, thank you once again…proving your loyalty," Uther said approaching him.

Merlin is surprised. "Um, thanks… I think."

Arthur smiled. "Let's go home. We have a long ways."

I could always teleport you there," Merlin said.

"No," Uther said, displeased. "I rather ride. He walked toward his horse.

"Okay," Merlin said. He turned around and followed Arthur. He grabbed the reins on the horse.

"Leaving so soon?" a voice said.

Arthur and Merlin turned to see five of his knights tossed in the air. Uther turned with sword in his hand. He struck the sword down at the person behind him, and gasped with wide eyes.

Mordred stood before him as he pieced the kings stomach straight through with the black sword.

"NO," Arthur screamed running toward his father. Merlin followed with magic flowing through his hand. With a flick Mordred was send backwards on the ground.

Before Merlin could reach him, Mordred disappeared with the sword.

"No, no, no, father please," Arthur caught Uther as he fell to the ground. "I just got you back."

"Mordred will not stop. He will kill everyone in Camelot if he had to. I'm sorry I led you this life. I'm so sorry, so sorry, so sorry," Uther said.

Merlin knelt beside Arthur.

"Merlin, you must do something," Arthur said. "Can you heal him?"

"If I use my healing magic he will die faster. Mordred stuck him witht he sword of a dragon's breath. It's poison. I can't… I'm sorry," Merlin said lowering his head.

"No, I refused to believe that." Arthur yelled. "Everyone go back to Camelot. I will meet you there. Merlin teleport us to Camelot, now."

Merlin nodded and they disappeared.

* * *

Gwen gasped as they appeared before her. "Arthur, what happened?"

"Mordred stabbed my father," Arthur said . "I thought you were in Albion."

Morgana took me back here. I needed to see you," Gwen asked.

Sir Leon and Sir Elyan walked in.

"Help me, with the king," Arthur said.

They nodded and carried Uther to his room.

Morgana ran in. "Where's Arthur?"

"Arthur is fine," Merlin said.

"They said someone was hurt," Morgana said.

"It's Uther. He was stabbed with the sword of the breath of a dragon," Merlin said.

Morgana stood there shocked. "No, Uther is dying?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't get to him in time," Merlin said.

Morgana wanted to run in her room. There was a time in her life she thought she would be happy that he was dying. Happy that he was gone from this world, but for some reason it only made it worse. Morgana ran inside the king's room to find Uther on his bed. He was pale and Gaius stood beside the king bandaging his stomach the best he could. He placed a gentle hand on Arthur's arm for confront.

Gaius walked past her. "How long?" she asked.

"An hour the least," he whispered.

Morgana nodded and stood they're watching. She walked over and sat on the other side of his bed.

"I'm sorry, my daughter. I wished your life were different from this. This would have never happened. If only I didn't let my anger get the best of me then maybe.. it wouldn't be like this," Uther said.

"Try to hang on a little more," Arthur said.

"I'm dying my son.. I can't… I have lived out the most of my life. For all that I done, I now see this is my punishment. I killed so many sorcerers in the past…. I'm so sorry," Uther cried. "It's my fault Mordred turned this way. My fault that Camelot might fall."

"No, you can't think like that. It will be okay," Arthur said. "Camelot will not fall."

"Merlin is right. You will be a greater king them me. You will guide them into a world that relies on peace. Something i wished for years ago."

Arthur held his hand.

"And hopefully during my passing I will see my sweet Igraine. Your mother would be proud," Uther gasped choking.

"Father."

"I love you both," Uther gasped and took his last breath

"Father, Father," Arthur shook him. "FATHER, NO! Please..." Arthur leaned forward and cried in his arms. "Father, please." Gwen stood beside Arthur on bended knee beside him. She confronted him.

Morgana stood in silence as she felt the passing of her father's death. It was strong. She released a shaky breath as Merlin pulled her forward and into his arms.

Merlin sighed realizing what was coming.

No matter how many times he tries to change his and Arthur's fate. The battle was still coming. There was no stopping it. There was still going to be death. Possibly his death, but if that's what it takes to safe Arthur then so be it.

The battle of Camlann was coming and there was nothing he could do.


End file.
